The 50 States Of Mpreg
by YoutubeGirl
Summary: England got America pregnant 47 times. If you count the three sets of twins that equals 50 kids. How the heck did America and England not commit suicide yet? Have they and you even met their children? The Jones-Kirklands will always be crazy and proud.
1. Chapter 1

The 50 States Of Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Summary: England got America pregnant 47 times. If you count the three sets of twins that equals 50 kids. How the heck did America and England not commit suicide yet? Have they and you even met their children?

Child 1: Virginia

Virginia was the older of out of America and England's first two children. She was suppose to be the only one but (as Daddy says) "The bloody dumb asss wanker of a doctor didn't realize that there was another baby." Of course he never said this when West Virginia was around.

Virginia was sweet if not the perfect southern belle. Her manners were impeccable and she used correct language and was unflappably caring. She wasn't perfect she did have her tomboy moments when she rolled in the mud and caused a wreck, and then she was conservative to the extreme.

No one knew how the daughter of two gay men could be so conservative! She even got embarrassed by America and England on occasion! She requested numerous times to go to boarding school anywhere in the world but America and England always said no. She would grow to love them in time but with every parent-teacher night her embarrassment always seemed to grow.

Elizabeth 'Virginia' Jones-Kirkland sat on the bench outside her English teacher's homeroom. Her head was down and she was running her long slender pale fingers through her curly blonde hair. Pops was inside talking. She hated when Pops came. Daddy was much better and more polite and less hyper energetic. She heard the door open and out came Pops with a smile on his face.

"Your teacher says you're an excellent student. That's very good but she's that your-" America was cut off as he got distracted by a butterfly outside the window. "Look Lizzie it's a butterfly!" Virginia blinked her green eyes. She really couldn't have come from this ADD faggot now could she? "Pops, I don't think that butterflies are a need for a riot..." she trailed off as another white butterfly came onto the same branch as the first one. The new butterfly was smaller and had tiny black dots on the wings, it could have been the first butterfly's child.

Virginia stared in wonder at the butterflies with her pop. She at fifteen might have resembled England in girl form with better eyebrows but at her core she was a carbon-copy of America.

And to tell the truth that wasn't so bad.

Author's Note: This is the first in my collection of one shots about the 50 states of America as children of America and England. I know that not all states were colonized by the English like Louisiana and New York but I already have solutions for them... I also know that West Virginia and Virginia weren't founded at the same time but I chose to do this because my MCAS math teacher on the day before Halloween instead of teaching us math gave us this worksheet filled with questions that only the really smart or master of the obscure could know.

One of the questions was name a pair of twin states? My group didn't get the answer right but the possible answers were North Dakota and South Dakota, North Carolina and South Carolina, and Virginia and West Virginia.

Also I'm sorry if I offended anybody from Virginia I'm working on stereotypes here and I unfortunately never been to Virginia. But if anybody from any of the 50 states has suggestions on personality I'd be more than happy to take them!


	2. West Virginia

Child 2: West Virginia

Disclaimer: Me don't own Hetalia

If Virginia was a perfect southern belle then West Virginia was the worst. Virginia spared no expense when mentioning this.

"West Virginia, you really need to stop being so tomboyish. What boy in their right mind would date someone like you?" Virginia would say sipping her black tea. "I don't really know what guy would date me." West Virginia shrugged her shoulders. To tell the truth she _knew _that even if a guy wanted to date her she wouldn't be interested in dating him. Mainly because he was a he.

Yes, Emma 'West Virginia' Jones-Kirkland was a lesbian. It was her dark secret. She didn't want to believe it. She heard Pops saying something like internalized homophobia to describe it. She needed to come out, if she didn't she would die of suffocation.

"And if you're going to try to get a date then dress more feminine like." Virginia smoothed her skirt. Virginia certainly dressed like a girl. A girl from the 18th century. Every piece of clothing that Elizabeth owned was historical. Every piece of clothing that Emma owned was either plaid or jean. "If I can find the time. I'll even let my hair grown longer." "That would be fantastic."

"Is Pops and Daddy here?" "I think so. You can try Daddy's office." West Virginia walked towards the elevator. The house was so big that they needed an elevator in the house. This was one of the cool things you get to have in your house if you have fifty kids. But if you ask England it wasn't worth it. That was sarcasm right? Hopefully to his children it was. On the tenth floor she got off and went to the last room in the west wing that served as Daddy's office. She knocked twice on the door before she heard Pops' voice ring out "Come in!". West Virginia entered the office. Pops used this as an office as well despite having his own on the third floor.

"Daddy and Pops I have an announcement to make." It was at these moments that West Virginia became painfully shy. "You're not pregnant are you?" England asked his eyebrows furrowing. "No! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm a lesbian."

It felt orgasmic to get that off her chest. Of course she didn't know what it felt like to experience an orgasm but New York said they felt great. "It took you that long to figure it out." America said. And they had the nerve to call him dumb. Ooh look there's a chipmunk climbing a tree. Hi Mr. Chipmunk! "West Virginia will you please come down to the shooting range with me." England got up from his desk and West Virginia followed him.

They reached the shooting range that was connected to the garage. The shooting range was built on a pregnant America's whim. The family is aware that America is the only person while pregnant to want guns on house grounds. If Switzerland ever got knocked up then maybe he could want a shooting range as well.

England pulled West Virginia into a hug. England wasn't necessarily one for physical contact and when he did it was rare. The last time West Virginia remembered being hugged this tightly was when Hawaii was born. England had a habit of hugging any of his existing children when another one was born.

"I'm proud of you." England said. West Virginia briefly wondered if Daddy and Pops hadn't switch bodies and it was actually Pops hugging her. How awesome would that be?!?!But in the end Emma was glad that she was accepted and loved for who she was.

A simple but often never gotten wish.

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone that gave me tips and advice and a special shout-out to Darona for telling me I should make Elizabeth give a hard time on everything about Emma!


	3. Massachusetts

Disclaimer:Hetalia is not my property.

Child 3: Massachusetts

If there was one child of America and England that had her/his head on straight it wouldn't be Massachusetts. Abigail 'Massachusetts' Jones-Kirkland was not sane. Not saner than the rest of the children. No Wyoming was the sanest and Montana a close second. Massachusetts would never in the history of her life be sane.

Massachusetts sat in front of her vanity applying eyeliner and putting on contacts. She wore clear ones. Her light green eyes always got her compliments so why should she hide them? "Is Delaware home?" she yelled out to her family. "No!" came the sound of fifty-one voices back at her. The family was home expect for Delaware. "Seriously? She's the only one here that has a good sense of style." Massachusetts whined stomping her feet and pouting even though no one besides her was in her room.

The door opened and Virginia stood there. "What do you want?" Abigail applied blood red lipstick watching Elizabeth with one eye. "For you to pronounce your r's?" "Sohhy about that." Abigail put her makeup in her makeup bag. "I could help you pick an outfit." Elizabeth said coming into the room.

Abigail's room wasn't much. The walls were green and she had the Massachusetts flag on her wall. Her bed was a couple's bed thanks to the fact that she often had a 'guest' come over. "You? It's bad enough that most days I look nerdy as hell and now I need to look like I'm ready for the Renaissance fair?" Elizabeth rolled her green eyes. "Fine then be that way. What time is he going to pick you up anyway?"  
"At three. We're going for a lunch date then a trip to the history museum and then he's going to drop me off here so I can change and then we're going for a dinner date at that new restaurant that just opened up."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "That new one? That opened right across the street from the White House? Holly's Coven? But it's impossible to make a reservation there! How many connections does he have?" "A lot now scram so I can change." Elizabeth left the room and Abigail went to her walk in closet. As mentioned she dressed nerdy as a girl can. Though she had the cool nerdy sense of style.

Her black pants were always neat and her skirts were never to exposing and she wore black tights with them. Her shirts weren't V-neck and most of them were sweaters. But in the way back of her closet there was a section filled with halter tops and micro minis. The part of the closet that gave her a reputation for being slutty and one of the most wanted girls in town. She wasn't going to wear that on her date to commemorate her one-year anniversary. She was going to wear something nice. Even if it did seem kind of nerdy.

She picked out a black miniskirt with black tights underneath it and a pretty green sweater that made her look doll-like. She slipped on black loafers and was ready. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she was starving.

She went downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of her family had already ate. She grabbed a Boston cream pie yogurt from the fridge and hopped onto one of the stools at the island and ate it with the spoon that had been left on it. It wasn't washed but she didn't care. They all shared genetic material anyway.

She normally ate breakfast at four-thirty in the morning earlier than anyone else. She enjoyed the quiet and she was the only one there. She was wasn't she? South Dakota was coming in as Massachusetts was finishing up. At least Massachusetts thought it was South Dakota. Was it South Dakota or North Dakota? One of them was a boy and the other was a girl and she still had a hard time telling them apart. It wasn't like she was the only one.

She threw her yogurt away and went to watch T.V with one of her siblings until her boyfriend came to pick her up. She went to the living room where Father and Emma were watching T.V. "Hey." Abigail said sitting in between Father and West Virginia. "Hello." Father said. He looked at Massachusetts again and frowned. "You're not wearing your glasses." "Yeah but today's my one-year anniversary and I want to look pretty." This sent America into hyper trying-to-be-the-best-mother-I-can-be mode. "Honey, you are a beautiful strong woman and it's on the inside that counts." America pulled Massachusetts into a reassuring hug. West Virginia watched the scene with quiet amusement. Her family was in dire need of hospitalization.

"Father I need to breath." Abigail choked out. "Sorry about that!" Alfred let her go. They watched _Nip/Tuck _for a while. Massachusetts didn't know how people could watch. What did Alaska like about this show? Besides the hot chicks.

"Abigail! He's here!" New York's thick Brooklyn accented voice rang out. Massachusetts got up from the sofa and looked at her Father and West Virginia. "Is my make-up OK?" They both gave her a thumbs up and matching smiles.

Abigail raced down the stairs where her boyfriend was waiting for her outside his car. "Eduard!" Abigail cried racing into his arms. Estonia struggled to hold his girlfriend up but manged somehow. "Ready for our lunch date?" "Ready as I've ever been!"

They went inside his car, Abigail singing badly along to every song that played on the radio. Eduard smiled. It seemed like they been going out for two weeks. It was hard to believe it had only been a year. Seems like yesterday they met for the first day in the Apple store. He couldn't believe this beautiful more than slightly crazy girl belonged to him.

The bistro was rushed but to them the world moved slowly. They ate in silence; all conversation would be saved for the night. The history museum was less quiet only with the occasional comment or argument. Nerds in love. Go figure.

Eduard dropped her off at the mansion and promised to be back at eight. California opened the door for her. "How the date went?" California asked shaking his head to get pieces of the shaggy blonde hair out of his face.

"Fantastic. Is Delaware home?" "Naw dudetette. She's still out." California said. Massachusetts rolled her eyes. Where is one of her siblings when you needed her? "I'm going to watch T.V. Where are you heading?" "Surfing." California said before walking out the door. Massachusetts watched some Mormon Bible thing with Utah and patiently waited for eight.

When eight came she ran out the door and hopped in the car leaving Estonia shocked. He knew the Boston marathon was something she did every year but it was still kind of shocking to see a teenage girl running at a speed that Olympians only dream about. "Drive" Abigail commanded. Eduard listened and drove passing Washington D.C's speeding limits.

They arrived at Holly's Coven ordered their food and waited patiently sipping water. "Umm, Abigail there something, I've been wanting to say to you. I lo...I love-" "I think we should have sex." Eduard spit out his water. "You want to have what?" "Sex. _Sugu._ It's when two people of either gender fall in love with each other and engage in intercourse." "I know what the word means. But why should we have it?"

"Eduard, are you OK? You're nineteen and you're rejecting having sex with your girlfriend? I think something is up," Abigail swirled the water around in her glass, she continued what she was saying beforehand. "I'm sorry for being rude I've been spending way too much time with New York." "Abigail, I love you." Now it was Abigail's turn to spit water out. "Well, I never imagined this but I guess, no, I _know _that I love you too." The waitress brought back their food and when she left they kissed over the table.

They went back to Estonia's car, Massachusetts sending a text message to North Dakota saying that she would be coming home the next day. North Dakota understood things. North Dakota herself was a great listener.

They went back to Eduard's hotel room. "Are you sure you want this?" Eduard asked. He was thoughtful and kind and nerdy no wonder Elizabeth said "He can't possibly be a teenage boy.". But was Abigail ready? She opened her mouth then shut it. She tugged at the wild strand that fell down on her face covering her right eye. It was only a small strand but it caused Florida to call her 'emo'. "I'm ready." she said.

And she really was.

* * *

Author's Note: Warning this author's note will be very long but very important so please read it.

Did I show favoritism? I was worried that I might considering I live in Massachusetts and have lived here (in Massachusetts) all my life. But I also have a confession to make. Abigail is not my favorite character. Oregon is and right now I'm trying to hold myself back from writing a paragraph on why I love Oregon so much.

So why is Massachusetts' the longest so far? Because Eduard Von Bock is the man of my dreams. Simple as that. But don't go thinking that Massachusetts will be the only one getting some. I already have plans for New York to get a boyfriend and for California to get a girlfriend.

Also(I know this is probably longer than the story but this is all very important!) just because I live in Massachusetts does not mean I speak with a Boston accent. I pronounce my r's thank you very much. But I do speak using Boston slang. If you type in Boston accent on Wikipedia and scroll down until you reach Lexicon you will find a minor list of Boston slang. Those are the words I use.

And now for the most important part on this author's note that is the longest in the history of fan fiction. The list in order from oldest to youngest of America and England's children. Note only the first five are in the correct historical order. Maybe.

Virginia

West Virginia

Massachusetts

New Hampshire

New York

Maryland

North Carolina

South Carolina

Pennsylvania

Delaware

Rhode Island

Georgia

New Jersey

Connecticut

New Mexico

Arizona

North Dakota

South Dakota

Ohio

Louisiana

Colorado

Oklahoma

Vermont

Michigan

Wyoming

Maine

Tennessee

Texas

California

Utah

Alabama

Arkansas

Florida

Oregon

Idaho

Illinois

Indiana

Iowa

Kansas

Kentucky

Minnesota

Mississippi

Missouri

Montana

Nevada

Washington

Wisconsin

Alaska

Hawaii

And the seventh child is...

Washington D.C

Now I bet you're thinking why isn't the title The 50 States Of Mpreg And One District? Because Washington D.C was adopted. More on that in his chapter.

Also this gives me a chance to talk about the crack factor of this story. Every time I read a fanfic or actual novel that doesn't say it's crack or satire I allow it one crack factor. This crack factor is my own belief that every fictional thing you read has some crack in it. I allow one crack factor per fanfic or book and I follow the same rule with the things I write.

The crack factor in this fanfic is the ages. Instead of there being what 46 years difference between Hawaii and Virginia there is only four or five years. Let me explain why. Male pregnancy in my mind is only five months. Sometimes with the occasion of Oklahoma they are born in four months. After two months of them being born England gets America pregnant or sometimes after one month of a kid being born.

So the fact that Virginia is a senior in high school and Hawaii is a freshman in high school is my crack factor.

Whew! This is one long ass author's note but read it all!

Next up: New Hampshire! So keep on sending personalties or slang or anything about the great state of New Hampshire or any of the others!


	4. New Hampshire

Disclaimer:Hetalia is not mine and probably will never be mine.

Child 4: New Hampshire

Owen 'New Hampshire' Jones-Kirkland could be seen as the nice guy of the family. There were other nice guys like South Dakota, Montana, Kansas, and Alabama, but he was the oldest boy making him the original nice guy.

He was never mean and never did anything wrong. Expect for the times he was in the bathroom that New York needed/wanted to use. But New York, well, she was New York. He never did anything wrong and was kind and nice so why the fuck was he failing math?!?!?!

"Mr. Jones-Kirkland, I talked to your father-" "Which one?" Owen and his calculus teacher Ms. Brownlend, a tall, thin somewhat attractive woman that could be considered attractive if she got a chin tuck. "The British one." "Ahh." New Hampshire and the rest of the family(excluding Washington D.C) preferred when Daddy came. He was much more mature and reasonable than Father, who as his second grade teacher once said appalled "'Resembled a chimpanzee on crack with a side dose of Ritalin.'".

"He said that you have always been an intelligent boy but math was never your strong suit. If you don't bring your math grade up, how do you expect to go to college?" she put her hand on the stack of papers that laid on Owen's desk. It was Friday and it was four o' clock. School ended at three fifteen.

The afternoon was officially sucking. And he was hungry. And it was Texas' turn to cook so that meant if he didn't hurry his ass up he was going to miss the barbecue chicken that Texas makes for an after school snack. _'Fuck my life.' _he thought knowing his family would be shocked that he could and knew how to swear.

He was England's kid. What the fuck do you bloody wankers expect? Purity and chastity? Fuck that. It was about being a juvie(even though England would kill them if any of them got into juvie. What a hypocrite.)

"Is there anything I can do make up for my failing grade? School only started two weeks ago. Why are you telling me this?" Owen gave his best nice-guy smile. "Because if we consider your records from your entire school education, the problem with math won't be going away." she had a point there; he really did need to bring his grade up.

"I'll do my best, Ms. Brownlend. May I leave now?" Ms. Brownlend smiled. "Yes you may. Have a safe trip back home." Owen picked up his backpack, slung it over one shoulder, and smiled good-bye at Ms. Brownlend. He walked home with a smile on his face, happy as hell.

Barbecue chicken here he comes!

* * *

Author's Note: I'll admit I think this one sucked. I've visited New Hampshire but I don't remember anything about it because I was really young. My mom tells me it was a family event with my aunts and cousins so I think making New Hampshire a nice guy worked out OK.

Keep on sending info and if you want any other character to find a date (As I said before I have plans for New York to get a boyfriend and California to get a girlfriend.) but if you want a character in a previous chapter to end up with a certain Hetalila character or just some random person of my imagination say so! I might not to them all but it won't hurt you to ask,

Next Up: New York!


	5. New York

Disclaimer: Hetalia will never be mine

Child 5: New York

If there was a prize for being rude, impatient, bitchy, and Brooklyn accented, New York would win it. Not that she liked being called New York. She preferred her human name Anna, even though she calls it "The boringest name in the whole world.". She called her siblings by their human names. When she was angry with them she called them by their full names; first, middle, and last.

Not even the fifty states and one district's two male parental figures did that. America called them by their state names and England called by their first, middle, and for the last name he only said Jones, as if all bad things came from Alfred and his family.

"Rapunzel Opal Jones-Kirkland, you better leave the bathroom right now!" Anna screamed ready to break the door down with her bare feet. It was Monday morning on a crisp still summer day and it was three o'clock. It was the time the children of the family woke up to get ready for school. The could have woken up at six like any other teenager but since Rapunzel, Kyle, Abigail, Alexander, Taylor and Anna herself attended different high schools then the rest of the family, the whole family suffered as a result. Why didn't they just allowed Rapunzel, Kyle, Abigail, Alexander, Taylor, and Anna wake up at three and the rest of them wake up at six we will never know.

Anna tapped her foot while she waited for her younger sister. She was in her pink baby doll nightgown that she picked up at Bergorf's while tucking her school uniform under her arm. Rapunzel opened the door and stared at Anna with a sour expression on her face. "The bathroom is all yours my dear sister." Rapunzel said as she went to her bedroom to pick an outfit.

Anna went inside the bathroom and screamed. "Rapunzel Opal Jones-Kirkland! There is purple hair dye all over the sink!"

After the whole fiasco was over and Anna was in her school uniform (a grey medium length skirt and a white polo with a pair of grey ballet flats with the cutest little bows on them) with her long pale blonde hair pulled back with a neon green headband, her make-up (nude lips, a bit of eyeliner the top, brown eyeshadow) was perfectly done she was ready for breakfast. She entered the bathroom at three-fifteen, it was now five-twenty.

She went down the elevator sharing it with Emma and Bridget. Emma and Bridget were both wearing their own school uniforms. A checkered grey and black miniskirt and a sweater of whatever primary color or shade they want. Emma wore dark blue and Bridget wore a green- teal color.

"Hey." Emma greeted nodding her head as she listened to her iPod. "Hello." Bridget said. "You guys ready for Monday?" Anna asked already wanting to go back to her comfy queen-sized bed. "No." Bridget huffed as they stopped on the sixth floor.

Anna, Emma, and Bridget's room were on the eighth. Emily and Daniel got on. Emily wore a white sweater and Daniel wore the male version of Emily, Emma, and Bridget's uniform. Black trousers and grey collared shirt. No choice here expect for whatever shoes they wanted. Daniel wore army green printed Converses. It never failed to amaze Anna or the rest of the family at how chipper Emily was in the morning. "Isn't the day just lovely?" Emily sighed. Her siblings looked at each other and then at her . It was September 4th; summer was still alive and they were off to school. How the fuck could she be so happy.

They arrived on the last floor and headed for the cafeteria/dining room. It was now five forty-eight. Anna's school began at eight but she preferred getting there at six-forty six to get a good parking spot. Anna grabbed a plate of pancakes that the overworked cooks made for the family.

She sat at island instead of one of the three long dining tables Unfortunately she also sat next to Abigail. Abigail wasn't eating she did that at like what four in the morning but instead she was reading the sports section of the newspaper. "Well, look what the sucky baseball team dragged in." Abigail flipped to the next page. "At least I know where r is in the alphabet." Anna cut a piece of her pancake fiercely

The family knew that Anna and Abigail would never get along perfectly. The Yankees-Red Sox rivalry was never more noticeable anywhere else than in this family. The University Of Michigan and Ohio State rivalry also was more profound here. Anna finished up her pancakes then went to the garage.

Her car was a Porsche. A classic red Porsche. Isn't red the classic color for all cars? Either way she loved it. It was the best sweet sixteen birthday gift ever!

Another one of her favorite things beside shopping was driving to school. It was a seventeen minute drive from Washington D.C to Bethesda where she attended Montgomery County High School For The Arts. It was a public school (technically a magnet school) and she never thought she could say she attended a public school with pride but she did.

She looked at the clock; six forty-six. Perfectly on time. While she waited; she popped in the Phantom Of The Opera CD and listened in bliss. As she listened she played around with the heart shaped locket on her necklace. It was a present from the two men that took care of her from the time she was three to the time she was five. Sweden and Netherlands. Father and Daddy didn't purposely sent her to Sweden and Netherlands. They were her godfathers and even thought it wasn't a cultural tradition anywhere in the world, England wanted to let certain children that he had spend sometime with their godfathers and godmothers. Or if you want it more simply he didn't want to raise all of them at the same damn time! She grabbed the September 2009 issue of _Seventeen_ that she kept in her glove compartment.

She glanced at the clock seven fifty-two. Might as well walk through the front door. She grabbed her red Kate Spade bag, put her magazine away and went though the doors.

School for her was nothing special. She didn't live for the love of learning like some people did. She ignored her fanboys, did her school work, and on some days went to drama club practice where she was always the lead female role.

But for the first time she wanted school to be longer. She had the worst job in the world. She had to rake leaves. With fake nails on? Was Father high or something? That is a rhetorical question.

Her fake nails made it impossible for her to do almost everything. She had an addiction to them. It started with a contest between Uncle Francis and Daddy as to who children had prettier nails. We don't why this contest exist either. But when Daddy noticed that Anna was a chronic nail biter he quickly took her to a local nail salon for her first manicure ever at the age of five. After that one time she got addicted.

Normally if she got them done at a salon it wouldn't matter because those nails were tough. The nails she was currently wearing wear those cheap nails you buy at Wallgreen's. She did this because her weekly manicure money wasn't enough to get them done at a salon because she might have accidentally taken some money to buy a latte at Starbucks. These fake nails did shit.

When she arrived home Daddy handed her a rake and a black trash bag. Out of all the days when the gardener had to have the day off...

Two minutes later and she was pretty sure she hated raking for the rest of her life. Daddy had graciously put all the leaves in one pile and now all she had to do was put them in the bag. Easier said than done. She only manged to get three leaves in because a) it was hard to do this when you needed to hold the shovel and the bag and b) she didn't want to break a nail.

She grumbled something in Dutch and continued working slowly and never ending. She worked for a good ten minutes when she head a motorcycle pull up. She ignored it. It must have been some guy picking up Rapunzel for a date.

She didn't date guys who rode motorcycles and when Eduard rides a motorcycle you see pigs fly. "Is this the Jones-Kirkland residence?" she ignored the guy. She heard his footsteps and chose not to pay attention to some anarchist punk who cuts himself. "Yes." she said cussing inwardly as the leaves failed to get in the bag.

"You look like you could some help." OK, now this guy was pissing her off. Can't he leave her alone? "I don't need any." Anna looked up from the bag and into his face. _'Holy shit.'. _This guy was a Zac Efron look-alike.

"I'm suppose to be meeting my uncle. He's a gardener here." "He has the day off that's why I'm raking the leaves. I'm Anna Jones-Kirkland." "Troy Marathon."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" "I think I might need some." Anna didn't even like High School Musical and now she was already planning to order 17 Again from Netflix. "When I was younger I use to spend some time helping my uncle with his garden work." Troy smiled and Anna felt herself swoon.

They talked here and there as they worked, or as Troy worked and Anna watched with goo goo eyes. He had biceps and was muscular and unlike her first guess he wasn't Rapunzel's type at all. He dressed like a jock wearing a jersey from Troy High School's basketball team and a pair of ripped jeans. "You have the same name as you're high school." Anna said commenting on his jersey. "My parents named me after my homecity," he tied up the black trash bag. "All done."

"Thanks a billion," Anna said walking over to him and kissing him on the lips. He wasn't too tall maybe two inches taller than her 5'6 body. She looked around her bag and pulled out a black ballpoint pen. "Here is my number call me when you get the chance." she scribbled it down neatly. He blushed, kissed her on the cheek and went back on his motorcycle.

* * *

Author's Note:Warning this will also be ridiculously long. Maybe. But IMPORTANT!

The song I was listening while I was writing this was Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z. When it wasn't that it was Fashion by Lady Gaga. I try to avoid revealing the states' real name until their chapter but for Anna she only calls them by that and since this is told from a limited third person point of view it would only make sense if I used their human names.

Also I said in the 1st chapter that I would find a way to explain states that weren't British colonies. Enter godparents!

Free virtual sugar cookies or chocolate chip to anyone who can match Rapunzel, Bridget, John, Alexander, Kyle, Taylor, Emily, and Daniel with their state names. The list below should help.

Speaking of names, Troy Marathon was named after two real live places in New York. Troy the city and Marathon the town. I gave him the last name Marathon because it's ancient Greek like Troy and because my 7th grade science teacher came from Marathon.

Here is a list of all the states and high schools they go to. I did research and none of these schools actually exist.

Virgina- Washington Preparatory School (a private school favored by children of government employees. The school where most Jones-Kirklands go to.)

West Virginia-Washington Preparatory School

Massachusetts- Laton Academy(A school for the academically gifted. You have to pass an I.Q test to get in)

New Hampshire-Washington Preparatory School

New York- Montgomery County High School For The Arts(a magnet school focusing on all types of artistic endeavors)

Maryland- Washington Preparatory School

Washington D.C-Washington Preparatory School

North Carolina-Washington Preparatory School

South Carolina-Washington Preparatory School

Pennsylvania-Washington Preparatory School

Delaware-Washington Preparatory School

Rhode Island-Washington Preparatory School

Georgia-Washington Preparatory School

New Jersey- District Of Columbia Academy Of Music (a boarding school that he attends as a day student. It focuses of educating future musicians)

Connecticut- Washington Preparatory School

New Mexico-Washington Preparatory School

Arizona-Washington Preparatory School

North Dakota-Washington Preparatory School

South Dakota-Washington Preparatory School

Ohio-Washington Preparatory School

Louisiana-Washington Preparatory School

Colorado-Washington Preparatory School

Oklahoma-Washington Preparatory School

Vermont-Washington Preparatory School

Michigan-Washington Preparatory School

Wyoming-County Agricultural High School(one of those agricultural and technical charter school thinges. Wyoming basically get to learn animal science and the school has other things like tech prep and plant science)

Maine-Washington Prepatory School

Tennessee-Washington Prepatory School

Texas-Washington Prepatory School

California- Baltimore British School (a school following the British school system. This one is actually based on the British School Of..., there one is D.C and one here in Massachusetts.)

Utah-Washington Prepatory School

Alabama-Washington Prepatory School

Arkansas-Washington Preparatory School

Florida-Washington Preparatory School

Oregon- Petal High(A weird liberal hippie school. Students don't get grades)

Idaho-Washington Preparatory School

Illinois-Washington Preparatory School

Indiana-Washington Preparatory School

Iowa-Washington Preparatory School

Kansas-Washington Preparatory School

Kentucky-Washington Preparatory School

Minnesota-Washington Preparatory School

Mississippi-Washington Preparatory School

Missouri-Washington Preparatory School

Montana-Washington Preparatory School

Nevada-Washington Preparatory School

Washington-Washington Preparatory School

Wisconsin-Washington Preparatory School

Alaska -Washington Preparatory School

Hawaii-Washington Preparatory School

Next Up: Maryland!

And I might do a special Thanksgiving chapter!


	6. Thanksgiving Special!

Disclaimer: Anything that is a part of the Hetalia franchise is not mine.

Thanksgiving Special!

In a rare moment when none of the children didn't need anything or were hell-bent on ruining and their two dads 'alone time'. The children/bratlings/unplanned(occasionally planned) mistakes were taking care of the Thanksgiving meal.

"Do you think the children are doing OK?" motherhood had changed Alfred. His children were his main priority and the cause for his ego to grow because he had the best looking children in the UN. No matter how many times Poland socked him in the face.

"They're doing-" Arthur was cut off by the sound of something crashing. "-Horrible." he finished. "You don't know that. Our children are smart," Alfred pumped his fist into the air. "And they have Tony helping!"

Because a foul mouthed alien will actually do something useful. "It's nice that the kids wanted to do something for us." Alfred snuggled in closer to Arthur. They were sitting on the sofa in Arthur's office, in front of the fireplace.

"Can't they do that on Mother's day and Father's day?" "Arthur asked. "They wanted to make something special this Thanksgiving and not let the cooks be in charge of everything." Alfred laid his head on Arthur's shoulder and closed his eyes ready to take a nap.

What? He had fifty kids, you get tired no matter how much you annoying heroic energy you had in your pre-eighth pregnancy days. It seemed like they were ready to enjoy a quiet moment in couple hood and not parenthood when a knock came.

All the children had distinctive knock, and this soft quiet, barely audible knock came from Utah. "Dinner is ready. Tony won't be eating with us. He went to a bar." "Thank you." Arthur said to his thirty-first child.

Alfred was already up as soon as he heard Utah's knocks. "Hamburgers!" he all but flew out of the room. As Alfred's request hamburgers were served along with turkey. Uncommon, yes, but for this family anything goes.

Alfred and Arthur went down to the dining room expecting to see a mess of badly burnt meat, frozen pies bought from the supermarket, and unmashed potatoes. What they weren't expecting to find what was they did find.

The table was set like something out of that classic Thanksgiving painting by Norman Rockwell. Everything was perfect all fifty-one kids were sitting down and attempting to kill each other. "Who the fuck did you pay to do this?" England asked skeptical. He wasn't skeptical at all expect when it came to his mistakes, I mean, his children.

"We didn't pay anybody we did it ourselves." Texas boasted. "We had a few trial and errors but we did good at the end!" Nebraska laid a dainty hand on her brother's shoulder.

America and England took their seats at the table.

Their family was of unconventionalism, weird personalties, and more than a few WTF moments but it was their family.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! Or happy day if you aren't American. I spent the moment I got back from Black Friday shopping working on this. I have to say New York and Delaware would be very upset that I only bought two things. Technically it was six things; a book, a grey with purple stripes long sleeve shirt from American Eagle (my first time buying something from American Eagle! I thought I would hate the store but I actually like it! And all the gay guys who work there! I have a unhealthy obsession with gay guys. Must be the yaoi fangirl in me!), a Crunchwrap Supreme from Taco Bell, a medium soda from Taco Bell, and a strawberry smoothie from Earth & Sky Bar.

I did this because occasionally I will be adding bonus chapters, and because I felt like I needed to shine some light on America and U.K the lovely parents of our favorite dysfunctional family. So this fanfic won't be fifty chapters long. It will be more than fifty chapters. Slightly masochistic but totally worth it for all your awesome reviews and for the fact that you guys are making me know more about the vast country I live in.

See you next chapter! (which in case you didn't know is Maryland)


	7. Maryland

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

Child 6:Maryland

Clive 'Maryland' Jones-Kirkland did the kind of stuff that no one wanted to do. Like answering the door. Especially when the people at the door were Jehovah Witness', Mormons, nosy neighbors, any boyfriends that might be harmful to his (straight) sisters, boyfriends that might be harmful to his (gay) little brother, girlfriends that may be harmful to his (gay) older sister, and any mail-man deliveries.

Clive was on the computer doing random shit when the doorbell rang. He had installed a surveillance camera so when he was on the computer he could look to see if it wasn't anything that he need to do. Great, the Jehovah Witnesses were here.

He went from his room on the eight floor to the front door slowly, if he was lucky maybe they would think no one was home and would leave. Although with the noise streaming from the house 24/7 they were literally incapable of being quiet.

"Hello." the petite woman chirped. Clive rolled his light blue eyes. He knew everyone that came to the door by name. "Good morning Megan." "I was wondering if you would be interested in the September issue of our _Watchtower_ magazine?" "I would love the issue," Megan handed the magazine along with _Awake_.

The Jones-Kirklands never read the magazine but in the case of Witnesses just saying yes and throwing the issues away or leaving them in one of the bathrooms for Tony was the only option. He was going back to his room, when the doorbell rang again. _'Shit.'_ Clive was sure that anyone came to the house(mansion) knew he was the one that answered the door so they all decided to come to the door in rapid succession.

It was the Mormons! Great. Clive looked at the five foot nine, pale, smiling boy that was on his doorstep. "Utah! You're ex-boyfriend is at the door! Do you want to come here and speak to him or should I just knock him out?" Utah didn't respond and Maryland took it as an invitation to use his right hook.

"That's what you get for messing with my little sister. And no for the eighty-ninth time I do not want to hear that the Book Of Mormon was voted one of the most influential books in America." Joesph scrambled away and left.

He shut the door and wiped his hands on his artfully torn jeans. He had hit Joesph hard enough that some blood manged to spill. Wicked. Then the doorbell rang again. Hell no.

It was Eduard standing there, casually in jeans whistling. "What the fuck do you want?" "Is Abigail home?" "Yeah, but she's not talking to you." "I would like to speak with her, we had plans to attend the local science convention?" "My sister is not going to spend the afternoon talking about the theory of gravity or whatever nerdy bullshit turns you and her on. Now leave."

Eduard may have had good luck but messing around with Clive Jones-Kirkland, the blue eyed thin eyebrow version of Arthur back when he was a pirate, is never a good idea. Unless you had a death wish.

Closing the door with a sigh, Clive turned around to see Abigail looking at him a frown. "Was that Eduard?" she asked pointing to the door. "No." Clive lied. "Are you sure because we had this planned for a long time."

"You look pretty." Abigail had put on her thick red glasses, put her hair into waves and did some very natural looking make-up. "Thank you but since my afternoon plans are over, I'll be my room watching re-runs."

Clive shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to get some peanut butter. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and a spoon and trudged upstairs,using the elevator. As he was opening his room, the doorbell rang. "Fuck!" he cried out and left the spoon inside the peanut butter and the peanut butter outside his front door. California or Washington D.C would probably take it in two seconds flat.

He opened the door to see someone he had never seen before. At first he thought it was Zac Efron but then Zac Efron probably didn't own a motorcycle jacket. "Are you here for Rapunzel?" only Rapunzel could show interest in a guy in a motorcycle jacket.

"Oh no. I'm here for Anna." the Zac Efron in a motorcycle jacket said when he realized Clive was talking to him. "No just no." Clive slammed the door in his face. Life would have been so much better if someone else opened the door.

The doorbell rang _again_. Clive was ready to murder someone. He opened the door his right hand already in a fist. When he saw it was the mail-man. "Are you Clive Jones-Kirkland?" the mail-man asked reading from a brown clipboard. "Yeah." Clive winced every time he heard his name being said by the mail-man. Couldn't he had been called Clive Owens? It sounded like a movie star's name. Of course he had an older brother named Owen and having two first names is so stereotypically southern. "Here's your seashell jar." Clive signed his name and took the brown package.

Now he finally had a place to put all his seashells! He had to do something before the doorbell rang again.

* * *

Author's Note: Clive was hard to write because I'm not familiar with Maryland other than it's close to D.C. I think I made it sound like Clive was the family bitch or something. Clive was also greatly inspired by Pirate!UK. Am I the only one who can picture Arthur retelling stories to his kids about his days as a pirate? It'll probably be the only non-sarcastic thing they ever heard Arthur say.

How many of thought I would make Maryland a girl and her name would be Mary?

I almost did consider since I'm assuming most of you would think Maryland would be a girl. But nope Maryland is a boy, and a badass one at that.

Next Up is... Washington D.C!


	8. Washington DC

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. The children aren't mine either. There America and England's. I do have god mothering rights.

Child 7: Washington D.C

George 'Washington D.C' Jones-Kirkland was the odd one out of the family. That wasn't to say the rest of the family was normal. The rest of them were just more physically alike. All members of the Jones-Kirkland clan were either light blonde, normal blonde, or dirty blonde. Their eyes were light green, light blue, violet, grey, or dark green.

George stood out with his dark as coffee bean eyes and silky black hair. Yet you would be hard pressed to find someone the carbon copy of Alfred. None of the biological children were quite like Alfred and somehow the adopted one was just as cocky and hyperengertic.

He didn't mind being adopted. He didn't even mind that Daddy called him "the biggest mistake other than letting someone teach Al how to talk." or "Alfred just needed to adopt a bratling to add to our brood.".

He liked the story of how he came to be. Alfred deicded shortly after Maryland's birth that he wanted to adopt a child just like every other maternal gay man in the world. Arthur tried to snap Alfred out of it by focusing on the upcoming birth of baby number eight ,North Carolina, but Alfred is impossible to talk something out of. Ask Tony, he tried getting Alfred to ditch Arthur at the altar.

But when they showed up at the courthouse where the social worker was waiting(Arthur a bit nostalgic for an English orphanage) the ice in Arthur's heart cracked a little. There was the world's most adorable fourteen month old. George has seen the pictures and he must say he was pretty cute. Wide eyed, chubby, white as fresh snow.

That very same day he was adopted and officially a Jones-Kirkland. And he,unlike some of the family, says it with pride. He was a good kid, cockiness aside but dear pixies, how much he flirts. Anna once declared over a Christmas dinner last year "George gets around more than me and Abigail combined.". He stubbornly refuses to believe that he is a man whore and will have no trouble kicking your ass if you call him one.

"Hey." George kissed his current girlfriend, Audrey, chastly on the lips. He had been going out with Audrey for a good two weeks now and he would most likely cheat on her tomorrow. It wasn't that George meant to cheat on his girlfriend he just represented the place in the United States where all foreign consulates and embassies where located. The foreign girls digged him.

And who could resist Audrey with her cute little New Zealand accent and short frame? "I'll see you tomorrow." Audrey giggled before leaving with a wave of her hand. George waved back and went to the parking lot where his Prius was waiting for him.

Back at home George went out to the shooting range because he was bored and Emma was there. When he entered the shooting range, Emma was already there shooting her gun perfectly. It dawned on George that if Emma wasn't a lesbian she and Vash would make the perfect couple.

"You know I'm thinking about breaking up with Audrey." George said once Emma stopped shooting to refill her gun. "Why? She's hot." Emma clicked the gun and fired a shot. Bullseye. "You like her or something?" Emma blushed a furious red.

"No! I'm just stating the fact that she's a pretty girl. If you want to cheat on her like you do all the time then go ahead. But I just like to remind that every time that happens they leave angry voice mails and drive in front of our house or in some of the more rebellious ones they egg our house and then Daddy gets mad."

"I think I'll go break up with her now." Emma shot him a glance. "I'll do my homework first."

George went up to his room on the seventh floor. On the his way up the elevator which he shared with  
Abigail. "You're only starting your homework now?" Abigail said shocked beyond belief. "Yes, not all of us can be nerds." Abigail got off the elevator flipping George off. Washington D.C smiled at his crazy sister's antics and went to his room which was right in the middle between Utah and Arizona. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't stay committed.

His family _bonded_ over their shared craziness. His family was a phenomenon in the mental health community. The fact that he flirted around was supposed to be normal and accepted. Louisiana cross-dressed on more than one occasion, Tony drank like there was tomorrow, their Uncle France was an even bigger man whore than Washington D.C, and the cherry on top of it all was they were the children of two gay men! They couldn't even spell normal if they tried.

Washington D.C started up his laptop(a regular Gateway laptop. He had no need for the fancy Macs that Daddy, New Jersey, and Massachusetts and various others had) and went to his e-mail and began typing out his breakup e-mail to Audrey. He usually called or went to their houses but he was in a rush. He sent it off to her, put the computer on sleep mode, and began to do Physics.

He was putting his textbook away when he could hear Alabama's voice. "Washington D.C! You're girlfriend's here and she does not look happy! You might want to borrow West Virginia's shot gun or New York's high heels. Better yet borrow Louisiana's high heels. Now those hurt more than hell."

George ran down(yes, the Jones-Kirkland residence did have stairs, they just went unused most of the time) and flung the door open (almost hitting poor Iowa in the face) to see Audrey there_ growling_. Audrey, the sweet petite cheerleader was growling like a wild beast. What the fuck was the world coming to?

"How dare you break up with me?" Audrey curled her fingers into a fist. "I felt like our relationship wasn't going anywhere." George backed away slowly. He had never seen Audrey like this and it was quite frankly scaring the crap out of him.

In one quick, swift moment Audrey punched him hard enough to knock him down. She huffed and the walked off to her Jaguar. Alabama, Iowa, and New Jersey stood around in shock. Iowa held her hand out for Washington D.C to take and pulled him up.

West Virginia appeared wearing a smirk famously seen on Virginia she folded her arms over her B-cup chest and sauntered over to Washington D.C.

"George, you better be thankful that punching you was the only thing that girl did."

* * *

Author's Note: George is a good guy. He may be a liberal lover but he in the bottom of his soul and humongous misunderstood heart is a good guy.

I made George an adopted child because according to my research(and this may be wrong) Washington D.C was created not ,discovered or purchased, but invented as a place to handle political affairs. This may be wrong or this may be right if you know the real answer feel free to put in a review or PM.

George is a man who- I mean liberal lover because Washington D.C has tons of foreign embassies and consulates. All those foreign relations are _in _D.C. If you are a pervert on even a minor scale you should know what I was going with that.

Also when people write about America's kids they're forgetting he has a lot more than fifty. One fanfic had Puerto Rico and I thought that was nice. But none of them had Washington D.C or the Virgin Islands. I'm sure I'm forgetting a few but technically those are America's children. Is he fertile or what? I'm only counting the fifty states and district of Columbia.

Next up... North Carolina! And maybe one of my masochistic bonus chapters!


	9. Naming Virginia

Disclaimer: Hetty(my nickname for Hetalia. Sounds like hetro and Hetalia let's face is anything but that)

Naming Virginia

Arthur had a baby name books opened to page 140, chapter 9. Girl names. Alfred was waddling inside the living room carrying a carton of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream and a spoon. He sat down on the sofa opened the carton and ate making happy chewing noises.

"All right luv, what are we going to name her." Arthur rubbed Alfred's back. He had learned that if he didn't cut down on the sarcasm of the remaining two months of Alfred's pregnancy then he would have to stop Alfred from calling Matthew and claiming that he needed his big brother to beat up his husband. Matthew may be quiet but if any harm came to Alfred from Arthur even Ivan would be curled up in the fetal position.

"I don't know. Can you believe I'm already three out of the five months pregnant!" "I know. It's magical time." what Arthur really wanted to say was 'Of course I can tell. You're as big as a house' but remember ass kicking Canada?

"I've always liked the name Jane." Arthur said flipping to the J's. "No. We are not naming her after one of your authors. We should name her Harper!" "We aren't naming her after one of your authors either." "Then what are we going to name her? Zygote?"

Arthur paused for a moment. "If you want to?" "Well, I don't want to! I want to name her Elizabeth!" "So you don't want to name her after one of my authors but you want to name her after one of my queens. Your mind works in strange ways." Alfred snorted. "You love me for it. It's settled then, her name will be Elizabeth Vera Jones-Kirkland."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can always name her something else. Like Catherine Vera Jones-Kirkland." "Isn't that name of an American actress?" "First of all no. You do have an actress named Catherine Veta-Jones." "Oh."

"Bloody wanker doesn't even know the names of his own movies stars." Arthur muttered under his breath. It was times like these where he wondered again and again why he chose Alfred. He was bisexual he could easily gone for one of his female English colonies like Seychelles and deal with a normal pregnant person. No, he just had to choose the lovable dumbass. It was worth it in the end, he had the (as he reluctantly called him) man of his dreams and now he was going to have a daughter.

A daughter that would go into the world nameless but a daughter none the less. There would be no end to this battle. "Do you have any names other than Harper or Elizabeth picked out?" Arthur sighed and looked at Alfred who was flipping furiously through the book, furrowing his forehead, and holding the spoon safely in his mouth. Alfred looked Arthur shaking his head, the spoon moving with him.

Alfred said something. It sounded like grumble and more grumble because of the silver spoon in mouth. A silver spoon that belonged to Arthur's grandmother. "Can you repeat that?" Alfred took the spoon out. "I said I think the name Whitney is pretty."

"Whitney? That sounds like the name of some fake reality T.V star." "Do you have name that isn't Catherine?" "Yes. Emma." "I don't like it."

Arthur threw his hands up in the arm. "You don't like any name. We might as well name her Zygote!" Alfred watched this scene quietly. If his pregnancy was making Arthur like this he would have to get pregnant more often.

"We should call her Elizabeth Vera Jones-Kirkland." Alfred said once again. He was sleepy now. One hamburger, two hamburger, three hamburgers...

"Fine! You want name her Elizabeth then you can! But her middle name is going to Vera! Wait you want her middle name to Vera anyway!" Arthur has officially lost any sanity remaining.

They were never going to have any more children. Ever.

* * *

Author's Note: And that is how Elizabeth 'Virginia' Jones-Kirkland was named. This is to shed some light on the whole baby naming process. I actually picked out all the names for the fifty-one munchkins and their middle names.

The book Arthur and Alfred were looking at is _The Complete Book of Baby Names_ by Lesley Bolton. I actually own a copy of it for naming characters purposes only I have no children and want to keep it that way until I am an adult.

I have plans to do these naming chapters for every child, I might not do one for George because he was named when Arthur and Alfred go him but who knows.

Next up is the real chapter 8! North Carolina!


	10. North Carolina

Disclaimer:Hetalia is the property of an attractive(have you seen Hidekaz Himaruya self portraits? Sure they're in comic form but still he's hot!) twenty-four old Japanese male. That is not me.

Child 8: North Carolina

North Carolina was a simple boy to please. The only things he needed to make him happy were a Pepsi, a doughnut (from Krispy Kreme only) and a good book made him happy. Yes, Jacob 'North Carolina' Jones-Kirkland was a simple person.

This allowed him to watch his more demanding siblings' lives carefully. He saw Anna sneak out with that motorcycle riding Zac Efron, he saw Utah cry for what seemed like a century when Joesph dumped her, he saw Massachusetts come home early or late depending on how you see things after her and Estonia's one year anniversary. He saw George come back with brochures for the army. Long before Emma made her sexual orientation know, he saw her and some girl kissing on the front porch.

He saw everything and everyone. That didn't mean he was forgotten, that just meant that he was reliable. A fixture that everyone was so accustomed to seeing on the couch writing or reading. Even his twin South Carolina was joked "If Jake leaves for boarding school the whole family will collapse." and you know what? It just did.

Jacob didn't leave for boarding school but he went away with the other members of Washington Predatory School's yearbook committee on a field trip to New York. Pops and Daddy knew about it but Alfred the intelligent hero failed to mention it to any of the remaining fifty kids when he and Arthur were called for the summit in Copenhagen. Tony, ever the family babysitter didn't bother to care about the mental welfare of the family even though he like everyone else needed Jacob.

North Dakota came downstairs whistling heading for the kitchen to get some leftover corn on the cob. As she passed by the living room going to wave hi to Jacob as he usually read a novel on the sofa her whistling faltered as she failed to see the tall, blonde, figure of her older brother.

"Guys," she called out to her siblings, "come here quick Jacob's missing!" the sound of bodies rushing down the stairs and the elevator opening and closing at every floor could be heard.

Once the family got down to the massively sized living room(the living room was probably the size of a regular home's kitchen and living room combined and then put on steroids) they gasped. Jacob, the fixture and last hope of sanity was gone.

"What happened!" Hawaii asked scanning the room with her eyes. "Jacob disappeared." California said breathlessly. "I think we established that." Massachusetts screeched raising her hand to hit her little brother on the head. Texas stopped her. "Hold down there. I don't think violence is going to solve anything."

"Then please tell us what are we going to do about our missing brother?" Oregon crossed her arms over her chest. "We are going to call him on his cellphone and if that doesn't work we are going to call the police." Illinois moved her hands up and down as if that would calm the massive crowd of teenagers. Delaware whipped out her cell phone from her Coach bag and pressed speed dial number 8. She tapped her foot and the rest of the family waited anxiously.

"Damn," Delaware said under her breath. "the only thing I got was voice mail." "Where could he have gone?" New Hampshire asked worry etched onto his face. When one of the Jones-Kirkland gets hurt, they all do.

In the Big Apple, North Carolina was having the time of his life. Him and the rest of the yearbook committee just got finished checking out Ellis Island and now they were heading off to their hotel to eat lunch.

His cell phone had rang once when they were on the boat leaving Ellis Island but it was Delaware. He figured that she just lost her credit card and wondered if he seen it. He loved his little sister but she did have some dependency on retail.

"We should check out the New York Public Library." Jacob suggested. He always wanted to see the prestigious gleam of the famous library Abigail may have memorized the periodic table but he memorized _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone_.

"That's a good idea. Why not?" the yearbook supervisor/occasional Geometry teacher Ms. Hale chirped. The members of the yearbook committee told the driver of the private coach bus to take them to the library

Jacob was holding in tears when the bus reached the public library in Manhattan It was everything he ever dreamed of. God, he really needed to man like Tony always told him to. As he opened a book and began flipping through the pages, Ms. Hale called out for him.

"Jacob! I don't how to say this but all of you're siblings, the FBI, and an alien are outside the library waiting for you," Jacob gave her a puzzled look. "Waiting for you isn't a good term. I believe the correct term is searching for you."

Jacob ran outside to see his whole family ,minus his two parental units, in the busiest city in the world. "How the fuck did you guys mange to get here so quick?" "We called the FBI and they brought us by helicopter." George pointed towards the sky at one of the many helicopters use to bring the brood of shared genetic material.

"Why?" "We thought you disappeared or was kidnapped by foreign government spies." Georgia clasped her hands together and stared at her brother with relief-filled eyes. Jacob let his mouth hang out in shock. "I told Pops and Daddy that I would be going to New York with the yearbook committee before they left for the summit. I think Pops mentioned that he told Tony about it." The group turned and looked at Tony.

"What? Don't look at me that way. It's not my fault that Alfred and the British bastard decided to screw like rabbits and have more kids than I can keep track of. I'm not your nanny."

* * *

Author's Note: This was mostly to illustrate how tight-knit of a family the Jones-Kirkland's are. If one of them goes down they all go down. I'm kind peeved that I didn't give Jacob his time to shine because he is one of my favorites. I chose to make him a writer because so many of my favorite authors(including Sarah Dessen, queen of YA chick-lit) make North Carolina home.

Pepsi and Krispy Kreme's Doughnuts were both founded/created in North Carolina so they are the two favorite foods of Jacob.

I would also like to say that no other character brings me as so much joy to write than Tony. He deserves to be a major character in Hetalia. Or have fanfics solely dedicated to him. Think about how much he sees living with Alfred!


	11. South Carolina

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

Child 9: South Carolina

South Carolina knew he couldn't keep his dirty little secret, a secret much longer. His family was beginning to suspect something. It was becoming too obvious. He had to come out with it or he had to find better ways to hide it. He couldn't come out with it.

Do you know how embarrassing it would be if word got out that he grew flowers in the family's backyard?

It was too girly. Other boys in the family did girly things and they were treated no less differently. Louisiana cross-dressed, North Carolina wrote poetry and novels, Texas enjoyed cooking, and Maryland collected seashells.

But planting flowers was beyond girly! (Actually no, Louisiana cross-dressing is girlier but in all retrospect Louisiana is a girl) Everyone in the family thought it was Georgia planting them while she took care of her peaches(South Carolina never told anyone _he_ gave Georgia her first peach tree and taught her how to take care of it)

Nope, it was Jayden 'South Carolina' Jones-Kirkland's handiwork. His favorites were roses and azaleas. They had a certain beauty to them. Roses with the classic touch and the azaleas with the often forgotten beauty.

"Done," Jayden said as he got up from his crouched down position. "It's finally fucking done." Jayden had work his cute little butt off on this flower garden. He worked his cute little butt off on all his flower gardens but this one was super special.

This one had fifty-one flowers. The flowers of his siblings and him. It was his best work so far. It took him hours of planning and conversations with his siblings about flowers. Note that took more work than expected because he just couldn't outright ask "What's your flower?" that would be too obvious. He had to carefully work it in to the conversation Easier said than done.

But he did. Found the fifty-one flowers and planted them and took care of them. Sure, he didn't follow the standard plan like he did with all his other plants, watching them bloom in the spring in all, and now they were blooming in freak winter weather but it suited the craziness of his family.

He planned the flowers by the birth order of his siblings. He was originally going to do it by height but then that wouldn't be fair to Rhodie Island. It did look pretty even if the flowers weren't remotely connected to each other.

A flowering dogwood for Virginia, a rhododendron for West Virginia, a mayflower for Massachusetts, a purple lilac for New Hampshire, a rose for New York, a black-eyed Susan for Maryland, an American Beauty rose for Washington D.C, another flowering dogwood for North Carolina but in a different color, a yellow Jessamine for himself (he spent more time caring for that one then for the others), a mountain laurel for Pennsylvania, a peach blossom for Delaware.

He wondered if he should show this to the family. The thought of the words "For the love of God man up will you!" coming out of Tony's chain smoking mouth made him not too.

A violet for Rhode Island(that one unfortunately came out shorter than the rest...), a Cherokee rose for Georgia, another violet for New Jersey, another mountain laurel for Connecticut, a yucca for New Mexico, a saguaro cactus blossom for Arizona, a wild prairie rose for North Dakota, a pasque flower for South Dakota, a scarlet carnation for Ohio,a magnolia for Louisiana, a Rocky Mountain columbine for Colorado, a mistletoe for Oklahoma.

His siblings probably weren't even here. North Carolina just got back from NYC and was "writing in his diary", as Tony called it, New York was at a drama club meeting, Massachusetts had to study for the Math-a-ton, and California was surfing.

The white flowering dogwood for Vermont, an apple blossom for Michigan, an Indian paintbrush for Wyoming, an eastern white pine tassel and cone for Maine, an iris for Tennessee, a Texas bluebonnet for who else but Texas, a giant sequoia for California, a camellia for Alabama, another apple blossom for Arkansas, an orange blossom for Florida, an Oregon grape for Oregon.

They really were pretty. Such a shame they only began blooming in the freaky winter weather. He wondered if he should call his dads to tell them about this. He didn't want to risk interrupting them at a meeting or calling them in the middle of _other activities._ It was bad enough hearing them go at it when they're at home, imagine hearing them over the phone where unlike home you can't just turn up your radio loud enough. Back to his flowers.

A syringa mock orange for Idaho, a purple violet for Illinois, a peony for Indiana, a wild prairie rose for Iowa, a sunflower for Kansas, a goldenrod for Kentucky, a pink and white ladyslipper for Minnesota, another magnolia for Mississippi, a hawthorn for Missouri, a bitterroot for Montana, a sagebush for Nevada, a coast rhododendron for Washington, a forget-me-not for Alaska, last but not least, a pua aloao for Hawaii.

Jayden wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at the flower garden. He knew what he had to do. "Can you guys come down here!" the noise of a herd of teenagers followed soon after. "What the hell?" he heard Owen say from behind.

"It's a flower garden. I made it using the flowers you guys said were you're favorites. Um yeah, I garden. I enjoy it actually. I'm.. I'm actually president of the gardening club at school do you guys like?"

No one answered instead at the sound of Texas calling "Dog pile!" they did just that.

* * *

Author's Note: While researching fun facts on South Carolina I discovered it has loads of flowers and gardens and Johnston, South Carolina is actually the peach capital of the world.

How many of you guys thought the dirty little secret that Jayden was hiding was homosexuality? If I was reading the first paragraph and I had no clue I would totally think it was homosexuality. I'm that much of yaoi fangirl. Also check out my new summary!

Next up... Pennsylvania!


	12. Naming West Virginia

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Naming West Virginia

It was a long and tiring birth but Alfred manged through it. He just thought about the baby girl that he was giving birth to. She would be pretty. He knew it. I mean, have you seen his face. It was that of an American god. The baby came out perfectly fine what happened after wasn't perfectly fine.

Alfred didn't remember much of it. He gave birth to Elizabeth naturally he was planning on taking a nice little nap when he heard the doctor shout out "There's another one!" after that they put a mask on him and BOOM! He was knocked out.

He was slowly regaining consciousness. His eyes fluttered opened and he saw Arthur screaming at the the doctor. "How could you not know Alfred was carrying twins! Were you deaf or something to not hear two heartbeats?"

The doctor took a step back. "I thought one of the heartbeats belonged to Mr. Jones." "First off, he's name is Mr. Jones-_Kirkland_. And you thought one of the heartbeats belonged to _Alfred_? What is this? An episode of _Friends_?"

"Arthur, stop yelling at the doctor and show me my babies." Alfred whined. Arthur huffed and brought two pink blankets to Alfred. The girls were identical. Barely there blonde hair and light green eyes that were just beginning to open. "There beautiful aren't they." Arthur said coming closer. "Yeah, they are." "What are we going to do about names?" Alfred asked a lump forming in his throat.

"I have an idea," Arthur said kissing Alfred's forehead. "The first born name is Elizabeth Vera Jones-Kirkland and the second born is Emma Whitney Jones-Kirkland." he announced. He turned back to his family. Elizabeth and Emma had their eyes wide open now and were staring at their 'mother' with curious eyes debating whether to cry or not.

"Arthur honey. Which one's which?"

* * *

Author's Note: I can't think of anything for Pennsylvania so I decided to do one of my greatest stress relievers. Write a Naming -enter-state-here chapter! This leads to the question, is Elizabeth Emma or is Emma Elizabeth? No, let's just kill that plot bunny(plot bunny is what my friend sometimes calls a plot idea) before it grows. Elizabeth is Elizabeth and Emma is Emma.

If you have any idea or stereotypes or popular trends or ways of speaking or anything really about Pennsylvania that could be useful please share!


	13. Pennslyvania

Disclaimer: My dream of Hetalia is just that. A dream. That will never come true.

Child 10: Pennsylvania

Pennsylvania followed a strict schedule when it came to daily life. Blame it on the German settlers or what not but he followed that schedule with everything he had. The schedule lasted until he got to school where he began to follow another schedule His morning schedule was his favorite and yet the one with the most chance of going completely haywire.

3:01: Wake up

Ryan 'Pennsylvania' Jones-Kirkland tossed his angelic blonde head to the side. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't hate the sunlight like Nevada did, it was just that sleep was good. Real good. But he knew he had to go to school or else Daddy would start yelling that they needed "To get your lazy asses up or we're moving to England!" You'd be surprised at how effect that was. He kicked the covers off. The maid could make his bed.

3:03: Admire covers of bed

Ryan yawned and looked at the covers of his bed. They had the Pennsylvania state flag design on them. They were the best birthday gift Father got him.

3:04: Get dressed

Pennsylvania wasn't one for spending hours upon hours choosing what to wear. Louisiana did that and that Louisiana's thing only. Pennsylvania's thing was spending eighteen hours on the weekend sitting in front of a computer screen.

Speaking of computers Ryan really wanted to check his e-mail before going to school. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with the Mac Apple on it to change when he left school. He put on the black trousers and grey collared shirt that was his uniform and put on a pair of canvas sneakers that were laying around the floor. Done.

3:15: Brush teeth

Pennsylvania had the unfortunate chance of being on the same floor as New York, Oregon, and West Virginia. Between New York always needing to use one of the five bathrooms that was on the floor and it had to be one were someone else was using, Oregon occasionally needing to re-dye her hair, and West Virginia curling her hair, it was nearly impossible for him to brush his teeth quickly.

He went to a bathroom, he didn't care which one and knocked. You learn quickly to knock at every single door in the house even if it's your own bedroom. Sometimes you had to announce when you're coming in to a room or else you'll see something you didn't want to see. Like yesterday he went to the living room only to find Abigail and Eduard making out on the couch.

Making out wasn't a correct term. Something more along the lines of groping and about ready to have sex was better. It disturbed him for life. Seriously it was bad enough to see your sister and her boyfriend piratically going at it but to see your nerdy sister and her equally if not more nerdy boyfriend practically going at? S-C-A-R-Y.

Knocking was essentially the sanity saver for a bunch of genetically related lunatics.

"I'll be right out Ryan!" Emma shouted. "Yinz won't. Yinz take ferever to curl yinzes hair. I don't even see wah's da point in it. It only makes yinz looky more like Elizabeth than yinz already are." Emma opened the door pissed.

"Me and Elizabeth don't look nothing, I mean we don't look anything alike. Her hair is longer than me. Her hair reaches the middle of her back. My hair barely reaches my neck. How the fuck are people able to confuse us with one another."

"You both have blonde hair and green eyes. You both curl your hair. You both call Father, Pops. You both have southern accents. You both use to be super conservatie until Lizzie accepted the fact that our dads love each other and are proud about their sexual orientation and you were conservative until you found out that you're gay as well."

"Impressive. You are almost as nerdy as Abigail." "I'm not a nerd just computer orientated." "Whatever you say bro." Emma took off her hair curlers and threw her hair back. "The bathroom's all yours. I only brought this with me."

Ryan went in and after a long trial was finally able to brush his teeth.

3:35: Go downstairs

Ryan shut the light off and let the bathroom door opened. For some of his short tempered siblings seeing the door closed meant there was someone in the bathroom and they had to wait. Even when in reality no one was there. It became an established rule of the family after Anna broke down one too many doors.

He walked to the elevator pressing the down button and waiting for it. It arrived with Rhode Island, from the above floor. "Hey." she said fighting off a yawn. "Hey back. Someone really needs to tell Father and Daddy just because Abigail, Anna, Taylor, Kyle, and Alexander torture themselves by going to different schools doesn't mean the whole family needs to wake up before that stupid mechanical rooster that Father bought two years ago does."

"Agreed." Rhode Island said yawning.

3:59: Choose Breakfast

Ryan was finally able to eat breakfast. Riding the elevator is a long and complicated process. Especially for hims since he lived on the eighth floor. With fifty-three people and one alien all living together in a house that could rival the Empire State Building in numbers of floors and only one elevator it was quite a hassle. To actually get down in five minutes or less and not be trampled bu the eighteen other people that are in the elevator with you.

But it was worth for one of the cooks' breakfasts. The cooks made better breakfasts than anyone in the family. Even Texas had to admit it, even if it was only to himself. The morning's breakfast choices were cinnamon oatmeal or strawberry waffles. Ryan chose the waffles.

4:42: Argue with Massachusetts about football(American)

Ryan always argued with Abigail about American football. In fact the breakfast at the Jones-Kirkland house/mansion was keyword for: Argue With Your Sibling About Sports You Don't Even Play. Family traditions are such treasured things.

He waited until Abigail and Anna were done arguing about baseball to take the seat next to Abigail. "The Patriots suck." "Why don't you go to hell? They're you'll be with the sucky Steelers."

And so the fighting commenced.

5:30: Sit in car and complain about New Jersey's driving habits.

If there was one thing Pennsylvania absolutely hated was that his car was in front of New Jersey's. New Jersey took forever to pack everything into his car. It was bad enough that Pennsylvania had to wake up early because New Jersey wanted to go to that fancy music boarding school as a day student and the fact that New Jersey felt the need to play his music at the loudest volume possible.

Pennsylvania could live with waking up before the crack of dawn and being deaf in his right ear. He couldn't live with the way New Jersey drove on highways. And then New Jersey complained about how he(Ryan) drove like a blind grandma in the middle of a snowstorm. Slower than hell and molasses mixed together.

Pennsylvania drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "For the love of God does he need to bring every single instrument he plays?" New Jersey was putting in his electric guitar, his acoustic guitar, his trumpet, saxophone, even his fucking oboe into the pack of his car.

Slowly and carefully, lest even the case gets a scratch. Really? Was each instrument that special? Ryan would understand if it was electronics but things that made pretty noises didn't need to be treasured.

6:02: Wander around the parking lot aimlessly trying to find a spot.

Ryan resisted the urge to bang his head against the windshield. There were no parking spaces left. He chalked it up to the enormous traffic jam all caused by his siblings. The school was a fifteen minute ride, twenty on bad days. Despite the snow it shouldn't take more than half an hour to get there. It looked hilarious to people watching them.

A line of cars all driven by high school seniors, juniors, and a few sophomore that all but one share a strange resemblance to one another cursing at each other saying things like "New York! Put the fucking make-up down. You're going to cause a massive chain reaction and then I'll be late for Advanced Ancient Greek!" Fifty points for whoever guessed who said that.

Still they arrived at their respective schools and was left to find a decent parking spot. At the moment Ryan never felt so envious of the sophomores and freshman in his family. Lucky ones got to walk in the snow and just head in the building and do whatever they did to pass the time.

When he was a freshman Ryan spent the time he got there early fixing the school computers. Those were the good days.

Now, he was stuck trying to find a decent parking spot and have time to finish his Calculus homework. '_I'm never gowen to find one.__'_ Ryan thought as he circled the parking lot again. Three times and no parking spot. Why can't the pixies help him out. He drove the car around one more time, if there weren't any parking spaces he could just park his car outside. Then he found it out. A parking spot. A little farther from where he wanted but one.

Success!

7:08: Go on computer before first bell

Happy with his parking spot Ryan took out his Macbook Pro. It had a glossy screen and it was beautiful. Amazing even. A gift from the faeries over at Apple. He turned it on enjoying the sweet sounds of a lifeless thing.

He went on to his e-mail answering all of them carefully. Did he have something more important to do? Yeah, check out NASCAR races. NASCAR was Indiana's thing but she got him hooked on it. Was there something school related. Yeah, he didn't read his horoscope!

After reading his horoscope he glanced at the time. Shit! He turned off the laptop and gently put back in it's case. He grabbed his backpack and stepped out of the car.

7:50: Go inside school building

The school was big. Built like a public school not one of those one building only private schools. Washington Preparatory School was actually three buildings connected to each other like a maze. The middle building was the one everyone entered and the main.

Ryan prided himself on knowing the school's architectural history. Architecture greatly interested him and he was considering studying it in college. "Hey Owen wheres abahts are yinz gowen?" Ryan called out. Own gave a confuse look to his little brother. "Calculus." That couldn't be right.

Ryan and Owen shared first period. Calculus couldn't be next because he needed to go to study... Fuck! He didn't finish his Calculus homework.

If he had a better computer this wouttent have happen to him

* * *

Author's Note: Pennsylvania is going to be hard. That's what I thought when I saw he was next. I had no clue what to do. I wrote a Naming chapter, one of my bonus chapters that are fun and easy to write because the main characters are Alfred and Arthur tackling on things that all parents tackle on as soon as the mom (Or uke) announces a pregnancy.

But you guys really helped out a lot. A special shout out to shelby9160318 for giving me a wealth of information of Pennsylvania. Sorry that Ryan's accent fades in and out.

For those of you who don't know. Ryan's accent is a Pittsburgh one. I decided to show it to you guys like it's spelled out. I'm sorry I didn't do that for Anna's Brooklyn accent or Abigail's Boston one.

Next up... Delaware!

Any information you have to share is helpful!


	14. Christmas Special

Disclaimer: Sweet, sweet Hetalia is not mine.

Christmas Special!

Christmas in the Jones-Kirkland house was always a scattered occasion. The family practiced all and no religion at the same time making them even more confused on whether or not they should bring the menorah or evergreen out. Wish a happy Winter Solstice to each other and or complain about the fact that everyone was wishing them a happy holiday when they were Atheists.

Then there was the question of buying presents. Buying a present for one person was hard enough but buying a present for fifty-three people and the pet/nanny alien? It was a miracle no had committed suicide yet.

Tony had tried to commit suicide but Iowa always found him and encouraged him to "The light in things." Tony flipped her off.

Some years the holidays were a disaster already happening and other times it was picture perfect and they sent Christmas cards to all the nations. It was usually the first and maybe once every three years the latter.

"You need to relax!" Alfred said as Arthur muttered and smoked while typing furiously on the computer. They were in Arthur's study, the number one place when you're trying to get away from your army of children, relaxing. Alfred was relaxing, Arthur was having an ulcer.

"How can I fucking relax on bloody Christmas when I didn't even send a Christmas card to the Queen!" Arthur banged on the computer. "By drinking some hot chocolate with me!" Alfred said it so innocently and pure that it made Arthur feel like a pedophile. Just like Francis.

"Yes, because that always works. Our children are downstairs causing havoc and Tony is at some Chinese place eating dumplings because he's Jewish. And you're here drinking hot chocolate and wearing that ridiculous sweater acting like everything is just peachy." Arthur jabbed in his finger into Alfred's chest.

"The sweater is not ridiculous." Alfred pouted. The sweater wasn't ridiculous. It was Christmas red and had a reindeer on it. The reindeer's nose was a red cotton ball that was 3-D and cute. Alfred had wanted to wear his Santa suit but the children hid it. When he asked where they hid, Owen had said nothing and the smell of something burning wafted through the air.

"It doesn't matter. I just finished sending an e-mail to the Queen explaining carefully why she received no Christmas card of her greatest employee." "Greatest employee? Arthur, honey, for a good five years you were an anarchist and TP the Buckingham Palace."

"That was back in my pirate days!" "Arthur that was two years after your pirate days were over." "I liked you better before you could talk." "So, you were attracted to me when I was a baby. Do you realize how much you sound like France right now?"

"Why did I marry you? It's Christmas and you're insulting me." "You just insulted me!" Arthur rolled his eyes. If you want some advice from him, never have kids. They will mess up your uke's personality and hormone balance greatly.

The sound of Wyoming knocking interrupted their little "punch-punch, kiss -kiss" time. "We're ready to celebrate Christmas if you want to come down." she said tiredly. Christmas planing really had worn her out. It sucked that she and her siblings were hellbent on making their dads enjoy the holiday season.

"We'll be right down," Alfred nodded "I have a question though. What on Earth are you wearing?" Wyoming blushed furiously at the question.

"The stupid shirt you gave all of us to wear because you wanted us to match." Wyoming was wearing the same shirt Alfred and beguilingly Arthur was wearing. "Why?" Arthur may not _seem _to care about his children too much, but he did care when it came down to Alfred's influence on them.

"We, me and the rest of the kids you lovingly chose to have went to get our pictures done. We're really sorry you guys weren't in them but we wanted them as a surprise. We even sent one to the Queen."

Alfred had tears in his eyes. Arthur looked like he was either going to kill Alfred for influencing their kids or that he ,Arthur, the cold sarcastic British ex-pirate might start crying.

"I'll be downstairs." Wyoming led the scene as soon as she could. Her parents were starting to scare her. Again.

Alfred and Arthur went downstairs to the living room that had been decorated for Christmas. Fifty-four stockings had been hung on the fireplace. "I think Tony should get one even though he isn't going to be with us." New Mexico said as he finished hanging up Tony's stocking. "I think so too." Alfred smiled.

Christmas would never met the requirements of normality, just like the family.

* * *

Author's Note: Merry Christmas' Eve everyone. I personally don't celebrate Christmas but since it's America's major holiday I thought I would do a special for it.

I wish you all a happy holiday and season no matter what religion your a part of or not.


	15. Delaware

Disclaimer: Me no owe Hetalia

Child 11: Delaware

"You want to do what to my credit card?" Delaware's bubble gum bubble deflated. She was sitting on the comfy leather chair in her Daddy's study wondering why she was here and not at the mall.

"We don't want to do anything to your credit cards. We already did something to them. We cut them up. I cut them you know I don't trust your father with scissors." England explained resting his arms on his desk like he was President of the household.

"Why did you do that? My American Express is my life! You didn't cut up Anna's credit card!" hysteria bubbled up in Bridget 'Delaware' Jones-Kirkland's pretty voice.

"Anna's credit card didn't get cut up because she hasn't been using it as much. I'm very worried that her identity may have gotten stolen. Most of her purchases now are things you can buy at the Harley-Davidson place." Alfred began to bite his nail wondering what was happening to one of his precious children.

"Father and Daddy, I don't think you guys understand. I need my cards! How the fuck am I'm suppose to go shopping without them!" Bridget lifted up from her seat and put her hands on the oak desk.

"Cash?" Arthur suggested leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. It was hurting him more than it was Bridget. No, not really.

"What should I do when the cash runs out? Ask you for more?" Bridget could deal with that. When it came to shopping she was ruthless.

"No, you get a job." Arthur said smiling as if he never smiled before.

Bridget left her daddy's study with a heavy heart and job applications for various establishments in DC metro area. Jobs weren't her thing. She used her credit card and left her parents to pay the bill. Her family wasn't struggling to make ends meet, far from it, her Daddy was just a sadist.

When she thought of jobs she thought of the Renaissance fair that Elizabeth worked at or the library where Jacob worked at. Jacob and Elizabeth wasted their summer working away, Bridget used her summer wisely and got tans with Anna.

She sat down on the sofa next to Jacob who was working furiously on an article for the school newspaper. She flipped through the applications carefully throwing the 'boring' job applications on the floor. No, library, bookstore, car garage, or music store for her. Too North Carolina, Massachusetts, Michigan, or New Jersey. She needed something Delaware. She needed the job at the Guess? store at the Westfield Montgomery Mall.

"Jake! Can't you just see me working at the cash register at Guess?!" Bridget smiled enthusiastically at her brother.

Jacob looked at his sister wondering how he could have gone from his world as an editor of a respected newspaper to the older brother of a shopaholic homecoming queen. "Sure, but why do you need a job?"

"Daddy cut up my credit cards and said if I wanted money I needed to go get it myself. Do you have a pen?" Bridget took the pen that Jacob offered and filled out the application at race car speed. Jacob gave one more look to his sister hoping that the family still stocked psychiatric medicine in the bathroom cabinet. Delaware getting a job? Working? Doing labor?

What's next Utah dying her hair green?

It was Bridget's first day of work and things were going great. She attended the customers and was friendly and polite. She didn't even text while at work! On her lunch break she took the time to see if there was anything that piped her interest. She did have an employee's discount.

While looking through sunglasses she spotted the cutest pair! They were minimalistic in detail, very simple and chic and movie star huge. They would look great with her ladybug necklace. She snapped a mental picture of them to save for when her shift was over.

She went back to the cash registrar to ring up a customer. She noticed that the customer had taken the exact pair of sunglasses she wanted. This does not bode well with her plan for ultimate fashion domination.

"Excuse were there another pair of sunglasses like these?" if there weren't the customer would be in for a world of hurt.

"No, another salesperson said these were the last pair."

"Then you can't have them."

"Why not? I have the money to pay for them."

"Yes, but I want them."  
"But you can't have them." Bridget turned around to see her manger with an evil look on her face. "Bridget I'll ring this customer up and you can't go into my office."

Bridget shifted uncomfortable in her manger's office. She know had a vendetta against offices. They were evil. The manger, Dana, came in unhappy.

"Bridget, you're fired."

"And that's why I need my credit card back." Bridget explained to Arthur carefully the day after she got fired from her job.

Arthur sighed and pulled out Bridget's American Express from his pocket. "I knew you wouldn't last so I didn't cut it up."

Bridget squealed and hugged her daddy tightly. Her ladybug necklace glimmered as to say the ladybug was happy itself.

* * *

Author's Note: I had planned for Bridget to be a shopaholic for a long time. When I first got this idea to write about the fifty states Bridget was the first one to appear in my mind. She didn't have name or a state it was just this beautiful green eyed with long blonde hair yelling at a guy named California in the middle of a hallway in a huge house.

The ladybug necklace is because Delaware's state bug is the ladybug. I discovered that fact and thought it would make a cute accessory for Bridget.

Bridget was greatly inspired by Becky Bloomwood the protagonist of the Shopaholic series by Sophie Kinsella. They're chick-lit but they're good and perfect to read when you want to smile and laugh throughout a book time and time again.

The scene where Bridget wants to take something from a customer was also inspired by chapter nine in the first book of the Shopaholic series, _Confessions Of A Shopaholic_

Bridget is the last of the seniors in the Jones-Kirkland family. I'm doing these from oldest to youngest and I separate the kids by the high school grades. Elizabeth, Emma, Abigail, Owen, Anna,Clive, George,Jacob, Jayden, Ryan, and Bridget are the seniors in the Jones-Kirkland family.

Next up will be a special on the seniors! I might even have it done today!


	16. The Seniors

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

The Seniors

There are eleven of them.

Eleven of the Jones-Kirkland children that wouldn't be living at home next school year. They were graduating. Going off into the pseudo real world known as college and meeting new people. It was slightly scary.

They met up at midnight to watch a movie together. The Jones-Kirkland brood didn't really hang out with each other. They all had very different personalities and some of them did not get along well. But they were a family and they always ate dinner together even if as soon as dinner was over they didn't one another for three hours.

The seniors of the family decided to spend the last remaining months of living in the same house together. They didn't spend every waking moment with each other but at night they sat down and watched some movie on the living room's big screen TV.

"Jake, it's your turn to pick." Ryan said opening the DVD player with his remote. Jacob walked over to the bookcase, filled with American and British movies, and picked out a title.

"How bout _Forrest Grump_?" Jacob held up the DVD for everyone to see.

"That's good. I remember we went to see it together and Jake kept shaking my shoulder pointing out different landmarks." Bridget said smiling.

"OK, I had enough of this pathetic winter break is almost over and we're going to face the fact that we're going to be leaving home soon emo attitude and be happy! We need to treasure the time we have together." Anna got up and put her hands on her hips.

"I had no idea you cared this much about your family. Did Zac Efron break up with you or something?' Jayden snorted.

"Fuck you." Anna sat back down in her spot between Emma and Abigail.

Ryan slid the DVD in and went back to his spot on the floor.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening. This has to be the second surreal moment in my life. The first being the moment George got turned down from West Point." Elizabeth said.

"That was their mistake. It didn't bother me that much." George crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
"Sure, that was the reason why I could hear you crying from my room three floors above yours." Abigail cracked.

"You know what nerd girl, at least I'm able to get laid."

"Why does everyone think I'm a virgin! I'm not." Abigail stomped her right foot.

"You mean that nerd took your virginity away?" Clive said it slowly rocking back and forth trying to calm himself down, murder dripping in his voice. "I should fucking kill him."

"Can you not? Please? I'll go seashell collecting with you?" Abigail pleaded giving a puppy dog look.

"Fine." Clive reached up and messed his sister's hair.

They watched the movie in silence not wanting to admit how much they would really miss each other. "We can always visit each other. The ones that are going to school near one another." Emma said reading their thoughts.

"Yeah, I need to make sure George graduates with a degree and not a pregnant girlfriend." Clive said smirking.

"Hey, I always use protection. If you should be worrying about anyone it should be Anna. Who knows what that wanna be biker will try to pull."

"He's not a bad guy you know. He's quarterback of his high schools' football team."

"A jock how lovely." Ryan snorted.

"Just because the first week of freshman year you got stuffed into a locker everyday does not mean you can hold a grudge against football players." Anna explained.

"You know what I just realized? All of us had dates throughout the four years of high school expect for Owen." Elizabeth said lifting the popcorn bowl of her lap to make sure not a single drop of grease ruined her skirt.

"Maybe it's the bushy eyebrows?" Bridget licking her finger and smoothing out Owen's eyebrows.

"Cut that out will you?" Owen swatted Bridget's hand away. "And for your information I did have dates, I was more worried about my failing grades in Math then scoring with every single member of the cheerleading squad."

"School record baby!" George said cockily shaking his arm in that weird ghetto thug way.

"You didn't score with all of them." Jayden pointed out.

"Yeah, that American girl. Katie Gates. Five foot two, measurements are thirty-eight, twenty-four, thirty-six." George answered robotically.

"How the fuck do you know that? She's my girlfriend and I don't even know that." Owen said taking a swig from a soda.

"Katherine Gates is your girlfriend! How the fuck did you get her? I can't even get here! Every fucking time I asked her out she said she had a boyfriend that I was close with it! I thought she was talking about one of my more attractive brothers!" The siblings were shocked that George could produce coherent sentences.

"So you're calling me ugly now?" Owen curled his fingers into a fist.

"Break up the fighting! We're suppose to be growing closer not fighting over the fact by some unexplained force Owen got laid." Emma said whipping out her shotgun.

Owen and George quited after that. Emma really would have made a great match for Vash.

"Why do we have so much food? Can't we just have popcorn like normal people? Pops is constantly telling us that we need to stop eating so much or else the amount of overweight American teenagers will increase and everyone will blame the fifty-one kids of the President's right hand man." Elizabeth said putting the popcorn bowl on Jayden's lap. His jeans were always dirty with mud so grease couldn't be that much of a problem.

"I thought Father didn't have a political association." George said putting a finger to his chin.

"Dumbass." Anna said hitting his shoulder.

"He doesn't. We have a lot of food because you know how Abigail is about those Necco candies and Jake can't function without donuts from Kripsy Kreme only as I found out the hard way. And Ryan, I don't even want to picture Ryan without chocolate." Jayden said shuddering at the last part.

Ryan responded by cramming a whole entire Hershey bar into his pretty little mouth. It was quite a talent. Too bad it went unappreciated most of the time.

They watched the movie, talking to each other about everything but the fact they were going to be separated. The first eleven sounds of pitter-patter running around the house. They were big kids now.

Elizabeth was going to UVA to study History, Emma was going to West Virginia University majoring in Women's Studies, Abigail was going to Harvard to study Physics, Owen was going to New England College to study Philosophy, Anna was going to NYU to major in what else but Drama, Clive was going St. Mary's College Of Maryland to study Natural Science.

George after getting rejected by West Point was going to George Washington University to major in Political Science and joined the ROTC, Jacob was going to Chapel Hill to study Creative Writing, Jayden was off to Clemson University to do the whole Environmental Science thing.

Ryan was going to Carnegie Mellon to study Electrical & Computer Engineering and Bridget was going to Delaware State University to study Public Relations.

They were all so close and all so far away.

* * *

Author's Note: This one was kind of a downer. But at the same time I was happy for them. They are the oldest and most 'mature' of the fifty-one bratlings.

I separated the fifty-one kids by the four years of high school. These are the seniors. And now comes a very special time where you get to choose the next chapter. The next chapter will be a special chapter dedicated to one or all of the seniors. But you get to choose your favorite out of the seniors of the Jones-Kirkland brood.

Here are your options. Please note most of these are flashbacks expect for the last one.

Elizabeth going to her first trip to the Jamestown Colony.

Emma realizing she liked girls.

Abigail meeting Eduard at the oh so romantic Apple store.

Owen scoring a cheerleader.

Anna getting her first salon done manicure.

Clive's first trip to the beach.

George's first girlfriend.

Jacob's first time going to the library.

Jayden's first trip to a flower garden.

Ryan's first computer.

Bridget's first shopping trip.

Or if you like all of the seniors...

The Senior Prom(This is the one that will not be a flashback because the prom is in the spring and we're in winter)!

So choose your favorite! And this will not be the last time you will see these guys. The school year isn't over and they will still pop up here and there in the chapters of their younger siblings just like they're younger siblings occasionally pop up in their older siblings' chapter.


	17. Senior Prom!

Senior Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

The senior prom was the event of the century for the graduating seniors of Washington Preparatory School, or at least until some of them got married. But for now it was the moment they could look back on fondly because no matter who you went with or what you wore it was the last moment that you and your classmates were together in one hotel ballroom.

The moment was over advertised, overrated, and over the top. Yet Emma loved it. She had never been one for crazy ball gowns and wearing makeup. She was a soft butch lesbian after all but the prom had struck a chord in her. Something about the fact that it was over advertised, overrated, and over the top made it all that special. It didn't hurt that she had (In her opinion) the hottest girl in school as her date.

"I think your brother is making an idiot out of himself." Alice said to her.

"Which brother?"

"George."

"Let him. It's the only thing beside getting into girl's pants that he's good at it."

Alice slapped Emma lightly on the arm. "You're so mean to your little brother."

"Well, he mean to me."

"That's why I wish I had siblings you can get into little fights about things and know at the end of the day for the most part you're still a family."

"If that's your dream reality then go for it. I like your dress."

"You said that a million times already Em." Alice rolled her large hazel eyes.

"But I really do." And Emma really did. Alice's dress was a hot pink color. Marylin Monroe wore the exact same gown but it looked better on Alice. There was something about the way the hot pink color was on Alice's tan skin, the way her chest did more justice do the strapless cut more than it did for Marylin.

"Your dress isn't that bad either." Alice gave Emma the once over. How the hell did she mange to get the hottest and sweetest girl in school was mystery she wanted to find out desperately.

"Elizabeth picked it out for me when we went dress shopping." Emma shuddered. That memory was one she wanted to forget desperately. But alas it would never go away unless she got hit in the head and wounded up with something the lesbian version of _50 First Dates_.

* * *

"We're going dress shopping," Anna announced entering the living room three months before prom. "We've already waited too long and the best dresses are probably already cleared out."

"How can three months be too long?" Emma asked flipping the channel. Why wasn't the _L Word_ showing any re-runs?

"Seriously Emma do you know anything about fashion?" Elizabeth said looking up from her knitting. Why did she take this up anyway? It was boring and she much rather be playing football with Michigan and Ohio.

"Like you're one to talk. You came out of a Regency novel." Emma scoffed.

"Neither one of you should be allowed to talk. Anna and Bridget are the ones who know fashion." Abigail stated doing some math equations. They were a lot of fun and melted her stress away.

"Thank you." Bridget said never taking her eyes away from _Teen Vouge_. It was child's play compared to her new more mature sense of style. Which was apparently 'in' according to both _Teen Vouge _and_ Seventeen_.

"I don't care what any of you think! We have to go dress shopping right now! Bridget did Daddy give you back your credit card after your failed attempt of getting a job?" Anna asked seriously.

"Um yeah. Did you not hear me scream from his office all the way to my room?"

"I did." Elizabeth said chucking her half assed attempt at a sock on the ground.

"Oh be quiet. Anna, did you even bother to ask us if any of us we're going to the prom or had dates?I mean, I know Emma's always outside shooting guns or talking to Vash but it wouldn't mess up your style if you talked to Emma once in a while." Bridget said.

"I do talk to her once in a while. It gets hard when you have fifty siblings you know. And then I have to talk to Father and Daddy too! And Tony when I'm bored or avoiding homework. That does raise an important question. Emma are you going to the prom and/or have a date?"

"I'm going to prom and there is this one girl I want to ask out." Emma blushed.

"Who is she?" Abigail asked.

"Why would you know? You don't even go to out school." Elizabeth said giving Abigail a look that said 'Are-you-an-idiot-or-something?'

"I could see her around town or at the mall."

"You go to the mall? I thought you lived at the library and the Apple store." Bridget said.

"And I thought you lived at Gucci."

"That would be awesome." Bridget reached her hand out as if the Gucci store gods were in front of her ready to take her away.

"Snap out of it," Emma lightly hid Bridget on the back of her head. "I'll go dress shopping with you guys. I just won't make any promises that I'll buy one."

And that is how Emma found her dress. Inside some nameless(To her) boutique. Shopping with any more than two of her female siblings was hard. When you grouped her in with the more female females of her family; Emma was ready to kill herself.

Anna and Bridget had no trouble getting dresses and making them look terrific. Bridget wasn't as pretty as Anna but she still had a beautiful face and a toned body. The first beauty contest wasn't held in her state for nothing. Anna was a supermodel and anything she put on made her look like a Brooklyn angel.

Elizabeth was pretty, curvy almost, but had this historic looking characteristic about her. You could put her in female gangster clothing(Yeah right!) and she still would look like something from a history textbook. Abigail had the same historic look but it was different. More modern and intellectual.

Emma was the ugly one. That was a lie. No one in the family was ugly. Not everyone looked like Hawaii, New York, California, Texas, Louisiana ,and Florida but no one was ugly. They were just normal looking people or as normal looking as you can get when your one of your fathers is the most desirable male in America and your father has casting calls to play James Bond.

"Emma you have to try on a dress. I know you're not the best looking one in the family but your arms must be toned." Elizabeth holding a dress out. Emma took it wordlessly not even bothering to look at it and entered a dressing room. Emma slid the dress on and looked in the mirror.

She gasped. The dress was Elizabeth's reject. Formal but not the overblown historic eighteenth century style. It was perfect for Emma. It was off the shoulder, a deep blue and A-line. The strap was a bunch of some material that Emma had no clue as to what it was but whatever the material was, was in the shape of flowers. Emma opened the dressing room door and walked out.

"Hey guys come look at my dress." Emma was happier than she wanted to admit. Doors opened and her sisters appears.

"You clean up nice." Elizabeth said.

"You're bra straps are showing." Anna said bluntly.

"Way to ruin the moment." Abigail rolled her eyes. "But you do look very nice."

* * *

That is how Emma got her dress, it was the only time she would wear a dress and what better place than prom to show off how nicely she cleaned up. "C'mon let's dance." Alice tugged at Emma's hand. Emma couldn't say no.

On the other side of the ballroom Anna and Troy were dancing. Dancing is to be used very loosely here.

"You stepped on my foot again.!" Anna stomped her unstepped on foot.

"I'm sorry babe. Dancing isn't exactly my specialty." Troy apologized kissing Anna's cheek as an attempt to make it all better.

"I could tell that from when you started snoring during my school's musical play."

"I'm sorry but that was boring. You made an excellent lead." Troy kissed Anna's lips. Anna broke away.

"Let's try to keep it clean we don't want Clive to kill you."

"He's not around here is he?" Troy scanned the massive ballroom for a glimpse of Anna's surprisingly scary older brother.

"He's in the bathroom. Do you like my dress?" Anna was so forgiving to cute jocks.

"I love it baby."

"Good, I spent a lot of time picking it out."

This was bad. Very, very bad. Emma had a dress picked out and Anna didn't. Emma didn't even have a date yet and Anna had Zac Efron's long lost twin brother dating her. She should have a dress picked out and be booking a hair salon visit.

"I'm sure you're going to find a dress soon." Emma said helpfully as Anna flipped through the racks.

"Easy for you to say! The only thing you need to worry about is somehow finding a date and buying your first bra that isn't a sports one!" Anna yelled signaling for an attendant to come over. The attendant that had been watching the scene growing more and more afraid of Anna walked over slowly.

"C'mon I know you can move faster than that! My grandma can and she's a blind Mohawk female important person." Anna put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot.

"Can I help you find a dress?" The attendant asked wary of Anna. She looked familiar. The attendant was sure that she saw Anna on My Super Sweet Sixteen. Ana would have been a perfect match for the show.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can help me find a dress! I want a dress like the one Vanessa Hudgens was wearing in the poster for High School Musical 3. You will do that for me."

"I'm not sure we have a dress like that."

"You're not sure? Well, then be sure." The attendant walked away more than a little humiliated.

"Why do you want to wear a dress that came straight out of what you called 'Ruining the beauty of the theater and made it more accessible to tone deaf nine year old masses.'?" Bridget said coming out of the dressing room holding a long orange gown.

"Because Troy looks like Zac Efron and I thought it would be cute if we wore outfits that looked like the ones the actors wore in the movie. Please tell me you're not buying that."

"I'm not. I just wanted to see how it would look on me. _Cosmo Girl_ told me it would look but they were wrong. I swear that magazine's gone down hill." Bridget stuck the dress onto a racket.

"Are you sure it wasn't your fault?" Elizabeth said.

"Shut up!"

The attendant came back with a dress. "We didn't have any ones that might have matched but while looking for it I stumbled across this outfit and thought it would look great on you. This is the Sapphire color, we have Blue Radiance and Amethyst in the back room."

"I don't care about the others, this one is awesome! Fuck what I said to Troy! I'm wearing this." Anna scurried into the dressing room and removed her jeans and T-shirt. The dress clung to her body perfectly.

It was sapphire colored(No duh!) and made of beaded silk chiffon. The skirt was A-line and lines of beads were running down the center of the dress and meeting at the waist. She was a bit peeved that it was strapless like Emma's but she had better boobs than Emma.

"What do you guys think?" Anna said as she stepped out of the dressing. She gave a spin to show off her dress to her sisters.

"You look great!" Bridget said enthusiastically. If only she could find a dress like that.

"I don't see what's the big deal. The more time you spend worrying about picking dresses the less brain cells you'll have." Abigail scoffed. "You'll never see me doing something as stupid as stressing over a dress. Can you guys just hurry up so I can go back home and do some math equations."

"This is why having a Masshole for a sister is a bad idea. I told Daddy and Father that we should send her off to boarding school but nobody listens to me." Anna tsked.

"What are you talking about everyone listens to you! Our neighbors that are a thousand miles away can hear you! You have the biggest mouth in America!" Abigail said getting up from her seat.

"I think this is third moment that Anna has left me shocked from my head to my toes. The first is when I got her rapping with California, the second is when she cut her hair, and now this." Elizabeth said stopping a physical fight from breaking out.

"The dress does look nice with your new haircut." Emma agreed. To tel the truth the whole family was a teeny bit scared of Anna.

That is how Anna got her fabulous dress. It wasn't Vanessa Hudgens but it was Anna Jones-Kirkland, which is thousand times better.

Sitting down at one of the tables was Eduard and Abigail. "Are you sure you don't want to dance? You look beautiful and everyone else deserves to see it." Eduard said trying to charm Abigail into dancing.

"Have you ever thought about becoming Prime Minister? Your talents are too large for just being an ambassador." Abigail said but her cheeks reddened at Eduard's compliment.

"But if I did that I wouldn't be able to spend all this time with you." Eduard got up from his seat and went over to Abigail offering his hand to her. "Dance."

"I'm only doing this because Anna forced me to."

* * *

Abigail would be more than happy if she didn't find a dress she liked. Emma and Anna had theirs and Bridget and Elizabeth would find theirs in no time. Eduard probably wasn't even interested in something as artificial as prom. He was more mature than that. Although when Abigail mentioned that her school, Laton Academy, Anna's school, Montgomery County High School For The Arts, and the rest of her sibling's school, Washington Preparatory School, would be combining their proms together because of the Nation's most famous family(The Jones-Kirkland as shown in a recent survey were more famous than the Obamas. Alfred suspected that Ryan and Abigail had rigged it.) children attending them, he seemed excited. It made Abigail feel like a horrible person.

"You have a boyfriend who may not be the hottest guy in the world but is an older man and you're sitting there staring at the ceiling conjugating Latin verbs in your head. Were you born middle aged?" Elizabeth said frustrated at the fact she couldn't find a dress.

"No. Were you born in the Middle Ages because from the way you dress that's what I can see." Abigail retorted.

"You are going to prom because if you don't Father's heart is going to break. You know how long he's been waiting to take too many pictures of us and our dates," Anna explained, she chucked a dress to Abigail. "Try this. While you and Elizabeth were arguing I got a random dress from the attendant because I was bored. It might look good on you."

Abigail mumbled but took the dress and went inside the dressing room. She refused to look in the mirror until she had finished getting dress completely. She zipped up the back and looked at the mirror. The dress was totally not her thing. She wanted something sensible but not _this_. At least it wasn't a princess ball gown.

What it was, was an A-line taffeta gown with a corset back and jeweled bead work through the bodice and the sweetheart neckline. It wasn't that bad and prom was a once in a lifetime even so why not? It wasn't like Abigail had anything to lose.

* * *

"I do look pretty don't I?" Abigail asked Eduard as he lead her to the dance floor.

"Amazing." Eduard kissed Abigail's lips softly.

Elizabeth was having the best time of her life. Skylar 'Call-me-Sky-' Fisk was funny, cute, outgoing and he shocked her family when he came to pick her up. The family expected Elizabeth to date someone that was reliable, mature, a Southern gentlemen and have a classic timeless name to go along with hers. What they could, was a crazy hyperactive, guy with a nose ring and a 'modern' name. First it was Anna and her new found love for motorcycles and Zac Efron and now Elizabeth shows up with the lead singer of the Finnish version of Tokio Hotel.

"I never thought I'd see the day you wore something that was from this century." Skylar mumbled into Elizabeth's neck.

Elizabeth laughed. "Neither did I but prom is important I needed something that would make everyone remember me."

"You could always streak across the campus on graduation."

"And risk ruining my reputation of a Southern belle? You know me better than this Skylar. Or has touring made you forgotten all about your little girlfriend back in America?"

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried." Skylar kissed Elizabeth's neck.

"Good because this dress is painful to wear."

* * *

Elizabeth was pissed. She couldn't find a single dress that came from Colonial times in the boutique and she wasn't about to set foot in a thrift shop.

"Why not wear a modern dress?" Emma suggested.

"Because that's not me. Everything about me is old fashioned. If I had a more modern name like Bridget or my middle name Vera then I would have been able to pull off a short, flirts dress."

"Your boyfriend has a modern name." Bridget said.

The color in Elizabeth's face drained out. How could they know about Skylar? They had been keeping their relationship on the down low to avoid the paparazzi or wore yet Clive see them.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Don't lie to us. He's the lead singer of Muista Rakkaus." Anna crossed her arms over her chest daring Elizabeth to defy her.

"You know them? I thought they were too emo for your tastes. The complete opposite of your precious Jay-Z."

"I live on the same floor as Rapunzel. If I don't hear some guy singing about how his life sucks and how he wants to kill himself then something has gone terribly wrong. And who doesn't hear Wyatt cry over Kurt Cobain's death? The only way he can express his grief is by playing Nirvana at top volume over and over again."

"OK so what if I am dating the lead singer of Muista Rakkaus? Is there something wrong with that?"  
"No, I just never thought the Mother Of Presidents would be the wife of a rockstar!" Anna scratched the back of her neck. "Now that you're dating a rockstar you've got to wear a dress that stands out. Since you don't have a favorite color you should wear fuchsia or another shade of pink since it's unforgettable and looks good with your shade of blonde hair."

"As long as it isn't short." Elizabeth entered the dressing room and shut the door behind her. She hoped Anna would finally respect someone's wishes.

She heard a knock and unlocked the door. Bridget handed her a dress and Elizabeth took it. She locked the door again and tried the dress on. It was pink and had loopy pailletes, the straps were thin and spaghetti like and easy to remove. As much as Elizabeth hated to admit it, the dress looked good on her.

She never wore something so modern and seeing herself look good was painful. If the dress looked ugly on her then things would be a different story but the dress just had to suit her. It was even short! Skylar had better find her attractive or he could just forget about bragging to his bandmates about his hot American girlfriend.

* * *

"You look good." Elizabeth muttered pulling Skylar's head up. She gave him a sultry look and kissed his lips putting her fingers in his blonde and purple hair. He kissed back, not even minding the fact that Clive was shooting them the evil eye from the dance floor.

Bridget was dancing with her date for the evening, Darryl, She had the biggest crush on him and almost melted to the floor when he asked her out. "I'm kind of surprised that you asked me out. Whenever I flirted with you, you'd be so nonchalant about the whole thing."

"I'm a shy guy." Daryl shrugged then he gave a chuckle. "Actually I was afraid of your brother."

"Why is everyone afraid of Clive! He collects seashells for God's sake! He even names them. And they aren't even good names like Prada and Gucci." Bridget explained appalled at her brother's stupidity when it came to names.

"Not everyone is like you." Daryl kissed Bridget's nose.

"I know! And then some of my siblings mainly Abigail because she's a big nerd whose miraculously has a life have the nerve to call me an airhead! I'm smart I just like shopping a little more."

"I know you're smart. You look very pretty for a nerd. For anybody.." Daryl smiled and Bridget swooned at his dimples.

"Thank you. I loved going dress shopping even if it meant spending time with my socially awkward sisters."

* * *

The fact that Bridget was the last to find a dress bother her to no end. If she was the last one to find a dress then that must mean that all the pretty dresses were sold out and she had to deal with an ugly one. An ugly dress would look great on her but that wasn't the point.

She didn't have the attack that Anna did. She had a much quieter one that was barely noticeable; she panicked inwardly. She took a dress that the attendant had handed to her. If this one wasn't perfect she would forget about prom.

She took a deep breath and began to take her skirt and top off. Daryl was a nice guy and extremely cute but what was the point if she wasn't dressed the part of perfection?

The dress was in her second favorite shade of blue. She guessed many prom dress designers weren't familiar with the color colonial blue. Teal was just as pretty.

The dress had a slim flare sweep, a shirred sweetheart halter, made of charmeuse, Bridget's favorite thing about the outfit was the cutouts on the side and the waist strap detail that was in the form of a diamond. She didn't even bother showing her sisters. She was a new breed of beauty queens.

* * *

"I wonder if the boys are having as much fun as we are." Anna whispered to Bridget as they passed each other on the dance floor.

"I'm sure they are."

"_Mon cheri_ you are too much of a good older brother." Camille. Clive's date, said to him as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry baby have I've been ignoring you?" Clive gave Camille an Eskimo kiss.

"_Non_ I find protectiveness a turn on." They're had been quite a bit of an uproar over Clive and Camille's relationship. Camille was the ex-girlfriend of Clive's cousin, Jean-Luc,. You don't date your cousin's exes. It was a family rule but as George put it "you can't blame Clive for being attracted to her" and you really couldn't.

Camille was slim, beautiful, blonde and French. She had an accent and knew how to turn heads. It was no wonder why all the boys and a few girls stop and stared. Clive was a bit peeved at the stares but everyone knew it was OK to look but never touch. It was Clive they were dealing with. For all his toughness Clive actually turned into a shy nervous boy when asking Camille out.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Clive remembered Camille from a trip to Uncle Matt and Uncle Francis' house. The Jones-Kirklands were vising for a family reunion and Camille was visiting to be a way for Jean-Luc to escape spending time with his family.

Clive got a glimpse of her as he got out of the car and was smitten. She was beautiful beyond words. But he knew the rule. Don't mess around with your cousin's girlfriend. He obeyed but did strike up a friendship with her. They kept in touch but remained friends even when Jean-Luc and Camille had broken up.

Imagine Clive's surprise when walking through Baltimore, he saw Camille. He didn't want to go to prom stag and Camille would pay the line if he said they it was 'just friends' and she probably had no idea what prom was.

"Hey Camille." Clive greeted standing next to her on the street.

"_Bonjour_ I was looking for you. You said that whenever you leave Washington D.C you always go to Maryland and that Baltimore's your 'favorite' so I went Clive-hunting!" She giggled at the end.

"I was looking for you too. My school and two other schools in the DC metro area are having a joint prom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Just as friends."

"Clive, I'm up to date on American culture and I know that no one goes to prom with someone as 'just friends' I've known for a long time that you've liked me. I've also known for a long time that I liked you back."

"Wait? What? You. Like. Me." Clive pointed his finger back and forth between him and Camille.

Camille nodded. "Yes I do. Why do you think me and Jean-Luc broke up! I think you're the most attractive man I've ever met! Sure, Jean-Luc had those violet eyes and more charm but you're you!" Camille said this very slowly wondering if Clive had malfunctioned.

"So I'll see you at prom then." Clive said dumbfounded and just plain dumb.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"I acted so stupid back then." Clive shook his head thinking back to the moment.

"You did but I found it to be adorable."

Owen was enjoying the publicity that being seen with Katherine was getting him. Everyone saw him as the guy with the bushy eyebrows but now they saw him as the the guy with the hot cheerleader girlfriend.

"I think you're becoming an attention whore." Katherine said to Owen.

"Me? An attention whore? Never. That's Anna. If there's a spotlight in a square mile radius then she has to have it. I'm surprised that you can't see her ego from the moon yet."

"Give it time and I'm sure your little brother will see it when he goes off into space one day."

"If he ever quits his job at the nursing home."

"Why are we even talking about your brother? We need to focus on us and how we are going to win prom queen and king."

"If we win that than Anna and George are gonna kick our asses."

"Yeah but George would be too busy making out with some girl whose name he can't even remember and Anna wouldn't accept the prom queen title if Zac Efron didn't win it as well."

"At least we'll win most creative way of asking someone out."

"Which was completely unnecessary since we knew we would be going with one another."

* * *

Katherine opened her locker door to see a Barbie doll and a Ken doll. What the fuck? She grabbed the two dolls and wondered who would leave them in her locker. She was a cheerleader but she had a good head on her shoulder. She had (secretly) tutored Owen Jones-Kirkland in math and (secretly) been dating him for quite a while. The Barbie doll's hair had been dyed red and the Ken doll's hair had been dyed blonde and his eyebrows made thicker with highlighter.

They kind of looked like her and Owen. She hadn't seen Owen all day. Did a family emergency come up? The Jones-Kirkland were notorious for having family emergencies.

"Did you read the note?"

"Aah!" Katherine jumped dropping the dolls. Owen had snuck up on her.

"I'll take that as a no."

"What note? Do you know who left these dolls for me?"

"Yes I do and the note I was talking about was the note on the back of the Katherine doll." Katherine turned the Katherine doll over and found a yellow Post-it with the question 'Go to the prom with me?' written in black Sharpie. From the handwriting Katherine knew it was Owen's.

"Why did you ask me to the prom using a technique that was found on a _lesbian_ teen T.V show?"  
"Emma told me it was a good idea."

* * *

"When do you take Emma's advice?"  
"Besides that one time? Never. She was watching _South Of Nowhere _and I needed a way to ask you out and she told me about the prom episode and I copied it."

"And this coming from the guy who first kissed me in the middle of a national park in New Hampshire."

"It was one of those now or never moments."

George was indeed making out with a girl but contrary to Owen (and everyone's else) belief he did remember the girl's name. It was Tiffany or was it Martha? It was Martha.

"If we're going to spend the whole night doing this we might as well get a hotel room unless you want to get a warrant for having sex in a public place? That happened to my Uncle Francis once." George broke away from Martha's mouth because he needed to breath. If he didn't he would have kept on kissing her.

It was nice to meet a girl that was sort of like him. Most of the girls didn't mind that he had a reputation but they did mind when he cheated on them. Martha was different, when he mentioned that he wanted to be in an open relationship she didn't slap like all the other girls; she said yes.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
George had his eye on Martha for a while. They met (and hooked up) at a house party in the house of one of the cheerleaders. Owen did not appear for his relationship with Katherine was strictly on the down low(And the fact that he also had to study for a Math test with Katherine and the fact that no one knew they were a couple)

Martha caught his eye when he saw her dancing on top of a table. It wasn't classy and quite trashy but it is George. From that day own there wasn't a day that George didn't try to ask Martha out. He talked to her and they were classmates but he was usually dating some girl and she was usually dating some boy. But prom was going to be his lucky night. Every night was his lucky night but prom night was going to be even luckier. If possible.

"Hey Martha, I was wondering if you know, would like to come to prom with me?" There it was nice and easy and wasn't as hard as George thought it would be.

Martha smiled at him. "I'm not one for accepting lunch time requests but since it is you, George Jones-Kirkland we're talking about and not some nerdy guy like your computer and chocolate obsessed brother then yeah, I'll go to the prom with you." Martha tucked a few strands of her red hair behind her ear and got up from the lunch table to throw her bag of potato chips away.

Why did George even worry? It was him; George Jones-Kirkland, sex god extronadarine.  
**********************************************************************************

"Fine then. I cajoled my dad into booking me a room here and we need to use it. We can hear them announcing us for prom queen and king in our room. If I don't make too much noise that is." And for the first time in his eighteen year old life George was the one being led into a bedroom.

Ryan was quite happy eating and talking to his date for the night. Sarah was captain of the chess team and yes she did wear braces. But as a student at Washington Preparatory School she had the expensive clear kind. That did not stop Elizabeth, Anna, and George's comments. Until Ryan threated to show the Finnish rockstar baby pictures of his history obsessed girlfriend, Zac Efron on a motorcycle pictures of Anna with un manicured nails and the school slut pictures of George when he three and taking a bath in the sink.

"I must be a terrible date." Sarah apologized for the millionth time.

"It's OK I don't like dancing that much plus I find the fact that you're in a wheelchair sexy. Kind of like Oracle from the _Birds Of Prey_. The TV version not the comic book."

"And here I was thinking your specialty was Home Ec and computers."

"You can't say you didn't enjoy the cupcakes I made for you."

* * *

Sarah was pretty if you saw past the fact that she was in a wheelchair and the fact that she wore braces(People they were _invisible_) and captain of the chess team. Still she wondered who would leave cupcakes on her table. None of the boys from the chess team liked her romantically.

There were four of them. Two of them had initials one with R.J.K and the other with S.C the other two had 'PA'. Two of them to represent the day Pennsylvania made it into statehood and the others initial of someone's name. She figured the S.C was suppose to represent her name. Sarah Conrad and the other was the boy who left them. The only boy she could come up with in the top of her head was Ryan Jones-Kirkland.

"Ryan did you leave these here?" Sarah picked one of them and put in front of Ryan's face. They were in the computer lab and Ryan sat next to her.

"Maybe," Ryan began trying to sound as cool as George, "I did actually. They're chocolate and I wanted to know if you'll be my prom date."

Sarah studied Ryan's profile. He was good looking, his eyebrows a little thick but not overdone like Owen's. He did have the second best grade point average in school and how many guys are willing to take on dating a girl in a wheelchair?

"I would love too." Sarah smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Can you dance?" Ryan didn't want to be rude but Sarah watched the dancers with careful interest.

"I can dance. Sitting in my wheelchair but I don't want it to be a problem for you. You are taller than me."

"Who says we have to dance holding hands? They're playing a fast song and I have never danced to hip-hop."

"I'm not even that nerdy."

"I never danced to hip hop in _public_."

"Ryan, I rather prefer thinking you never danced to hip than picturing you dance to hip hop in private."

Jacob liked dancing. The Carolina shag originated in his state (Never let Jayden tell you otherwise) and he liked any other form of dancing. His date Allison did not. Jacob much rather be reading and writing but it was prom and dancing once was a requirement. This was the reason he didn't bring a book or a laptop with him. Allison had both. She flipped the pages of her novel and typed out poetry on the laptop.

"Dance Allison!" Someone must have spiked the drinks if Ryan and Sarah were dancing. Jacob had caught Ryan dancing to hip hop and was left with an important question. What was more disturbing. Ryan dancing to hip hop or Abigail and Eduard almost having sex?

"I have to finish this poem for the poetry contest and I still haven't done my article for the newspaper!" Allison yelled to Jacob. She felt bad about not dancing but she wasn't going to let herself be guilt tripped into by Jacob.

* * *

Jacob tapped his fingers on the mouse pad. He was in the newspaper room finishing up the editorial. The only other person in the room was Allison. Her fingers were moving faster than he could ever hope. She was a junior, a classmate of Georgia and Rhode Island, George had slept with her once back when he was still a novice in the art of being a manwhore and decided to sleep with the younger grades first. Allison didn't seem like the type to fuck George.

She wasn't fat but not thin and slender partly because of the sedentary lifestyle she had. She had an purple barrette in the left side of her light brown hair. She wore thin green rimmed glasses and her clothing wasn't fancy but always a simple jean and T-shirt. If George wasn't a man-whore he would go for thin girls who always hooked up and spent an hour choosing what to wear and another hour on their hair. But George is a man-whore and so he slept with every girl no matter what they wore.

Jacob found it unfair. He was just as good looking as George. Sure, George had those model perfect features and those midnight black eyes and he stood out when compared to the rest of his family. But he had no control over that. It wasn't his fault he was adopted. Plus Jacob was good looking. He had bright green eyes and thin medium blonde hair. He looked a lot like his Daddy and his Daddy was attractive once you got past the eyebrows.

But no model perfect looks could get him Allison. He had asked her out once but she declined saying that it would be unprofessional to date her boss. Boss? He was the editor of the school newspaper they worked on. And when he asked her out, he wasn't even the editor! Maybe Alison saw his potential from the start. It made Jacob feel proud, subconsciously he straighten his shoulders.

He was her boss, if she rejected him he could always cancel her article. No, that was mean and Jacob wasn't Clive. If Alison rejected him, he would spend prom night at home writing or reading or watching mindless reality shows. George would never let him live it down if he showed up to prom stag.

Jacob walked over to Alison who was editing her article. She worked so professional that Jacob wondered if she had a life. He saw her at the library doing her homework or checking out a book. She didn't seem to get out much but George did see her at the movies once with another guy from the newspaper.

_'What if she already has a boyfriend? That would explain why she rejected me back when I was a sophomore._' This would be what Anna called 'an emo moment' but Jacob was generally a nice guy. Not as nice as Owen but still nice.

"Can I help you with something?" Alison asked never taking her eyes off the screen or her fingers from the board.

"You can actually."

This surprised Alison, and she turned in her chair to look Jacob in the eye. "With what?"

"I need a date for the senior prom and you're my first and admittedly only choice."

Alison smiled at this. "Yes. I would love to help you with that."

* * *

"Please Allie? One dance and that's it."

Allison frowned but softened when she saw Jacob's pleading face. "One dance and that's it."

Jacob held his hand out and bowed when Allison came near. "May I have this dance m'lady?"

"You're so weird." Allison rolled her hazel eyes and laughed but she gave her hand to Jacob.

"The dance is jam packed." Danica, Jayden's date, commented as they took a break from dancing. Danica put her hair into a ponytail and pulled the strap of her dress up. Jayden liked Danica's dress a lot. It was covered in the whole tropical print thing and was two parts with a mesh covering her stomach. He thought it was pretty groovy. Groovy? Now he was sounding like California. \

"I know, I'm surprised kids from Laton came. I thought it was a nerd school but I guess even nerds are able to get dates."

"Like you should be the one to talk. You can name any flower in alphabetical order in common name and scientific name." Danica said picking a strawberry from the bowl on the table. When was dinner going to be served? Dancing drains the energy right out of you.

"Do you have to say it so loud? The whole school doesn't need to know my dirty little secret!" Jayden shushed Danica.

"What's the big deal? You like flowers. Big fucking deal. Girls like sensitive guys." Danica chuckled at how Jayden's flower hobby ruffled his feathers whenever it was mentioned.

* * *

"Jayden, did you leave me these flowers?" Danica asks pointing to the flower petals on her desk. The flower petals, yellow jessamines, had been arranged to spell out the question 'Danica, will you go to prom with me? Danica thought it cute. It took a lot of talent to put something together like that.

"No, why do you think that? I'm not a girl." Jayden laughed it off nervously.

"There's nothing wrong with guys doing typical girly things. I, myself love guys that have unusual talents."

"Really?" Jayden sounded more excited than he would like to admit.

"Yeah, your younger brother, the one who makes the best barbecue in the world is really cute." Danica nodded eagerly.

South Carolina slouched. Stupid Texas and his stupid, delicious, mouthwatering barbecue.

"Such a shame that's he a sophomore. I don't want to be labeled a cougar." Danica smiled. "I really want to find out who left these flowers. I've seen you hanging out with a few people from the gardening club and thought that it might be you. If it isn't then I'll be very disappointed." Danica gave a pretty little sigh and played around with the flower petals.

"It was me. I'm president of the gardening club I just don't like telling people because I get embarrassed that I'm so good at something so girly."

Danica laughed and Jayden looked at her strange. "I knew it was you all along. Your handwriting is pretty distinct isn't it? Has that whole Southern look and feel to it."

"I guess so." Jayden didn't know how handwriting could be Southern but Danica was cute and if she thought his handwriting was southern then so be it.

"Aren't you going to kiss me now?" Danica put her face right in front of Jayden's. Danica never got an answer.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"The photographer wants to take a picture of all of us!" Bridget raced over to Jayden and Danica's table dragging Daryl along with her.

"All the prom-goers?" Danica asked. Bridget and her beauty queen pep scared her a bit.

"No just the Jones-Kirklands and their dates! Jacob already went tot the hotel desk to look for George and Martha."

"Is this required?" Jayden didn't want to pose for pictures, he wanted to spend time with Danica.

"Yes! The photographer is absolutely giddy to take photos of the most famous family in America! Plus, he's also a huge fan of Muista Rakkaus." Bridget explained rolling her eyes at the last part.

"I guess one photo couldn't hurt. Are you up for it Danica?"

"Hell yeah! I'm always up for an adventure as long as I don't need to be next to Bridget. No offense Bridget but you're whole beauty queen thing scares me."

"That's fine. We're lining up in order from tallest to shortest." Bridget said intertwining her fingers into Daryl's.

"Let's go." Jayden said taking his arm into Danica's.

The Jones-Kirkland lined up in correct order after much arguing and removing of high heels. The photographer wanted just the Jones-Kirklands first, then their dates, and then everyone together.

Anna began the line, followed by Jacob, then Ryan, Elizabeth, Jayden, Emma, Clive, Abigail, Owen, Bridget and last but not least George.

"Great, now if I can get the dates to line up. It doesn't really matter what order." Skylar was first at the photographer's request and Camille was last.

"Now everyone together." The family crowded in, each standing next to their dates. It wasn't the best prom picture in the world but it was that of the Jones-Kirkland's.

Prom was something but for them it was nothing because they would always have each other.

* * *

Author's Note: This one was super long but worth it. The prom ended up winning with Clive in second place. I had no idea Clive was this popular! He surely is an underdog and if this was an anime or I had some sort of drawing ability I would do fanservice of Clive for you guys.

Unless I already made plans, all boyfriends and girlfriends of the Jones-Kirkland will be Hetalia characters. Creating their dates and making them seem unique was hard. Daryl had his name changed _five_ different times if not more. His original name was Joshua. Naming them was hard because I didn't want names that reminded me of people I knew for fear that I might be branded with their image.

Please don't ask where I got the idea of a Finnish rockstar being Elizabeth's boyfriend. I had the name Skylar chosen and he just was born from that name. I love Tokio Hotel and so my love for them and of their lead singer Bill Kaulitz came from it. In case you're wondering and don't want to go to Google Translate, Muista rakkaus means remember the love in English. I wanted a cool name in a foreign language like Tokio Hotel did (Tokio is the German spelling of Tokyo) but I wanted to keep the naming trends of 'emo' American bands that have names like The Maine(My second favorite band) and NeverShoutNever!(My third favorite band/singer) so Muista Rakkaus A.K.A Remember The Love

I might go back and do all the options you guys had to choose about the seniors but I wanted to do prom the most. It's so important and the Jones-Kirklands are the kind of people I want at my prom.

A note about heights, when I was researching the land masses of states Washington D.C was last. I wondered if I should make George taller because his height could be anything because he isn't blood related to Alfred and Arthur.

But we can just imagine Anna's a tall girl or something like that. Or maybe George is just a short guy like Tom Cruise.

Next up is Rhode Island so any tips on how to write her would be good but I think I'm going to do one of my Naming.... chapters or Clive's first trip to the beach. I'm definitely going to do Clive's first trip to the beach because it won second place.

Hope you had a fun time reading it as I did writing it! Even though it took me forever to write. I have the websites of Elizabeth,Emma, Abigail, Anna, and Bridget's dress so if you want to look at them just leave it in your review!

Happy dancing!


	18. Naming Massachusetts

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

Naming Massachusetts

Arthur hadn't expected to find himself trying to name a baby girl again. He hadn't thought about having another child. Elizabeth and Emma were fine enough, though he had wanted a boy. But he guessed that he would have to deal with another girl.

Alfred was at the computer staring intently at the screen, his hand in a thinking position. "I have figured out her name!" He cried out happily.

"Shush! You'll wake Elizabeth and Emma. What is the name you picked out? If it is anything like what you chose for Elizabeth and Emma, it'll probably be horrible." Remember what you said about cutting back on the sarcasm when Alfred was pregnant? Do you Arthur? No.

"I'd like to point out that _you_ named Emma and that _you_ also liked the name Elizabeth," Alfred said sitting as straight up as he could. "the name I chose is Sarah. Her middle name is Melissa."

"Sarah Melissa Jones-Kirkland." Arthur said tasting the name in his lips. "Has a nice ring to it."

"So you like it?"

"Fuck no. I just said the name had a nice ring to it. Sarah. There's just something about it I don't like. I like the name itself I just could never had a daughter with that name. A daughter-in-law yes but not a daughter."

"Then what do you want to name her?"

Arthur paused for a moment thinking carefully. Naming a child, wasn't something to be taken lightly, his child would carry the name forever or until they turned eighteen. "Abigail. Abigail Monica Jones-Kirkland."

"Abigail's too British." Alfred complained.

"And Elizabeth and Emma aren't!"

"Elizabeth's actually a Hebrew name and Emma is of German origin."

Arthur let his mouth drop in shock. Since when did Alfred learn words like origin? This baby must be a super genius that's pumping it's intelligence into Arthur or whatever Greek myth shit that was similar to it. "I think that Abigail sounds the best. It's classic and matches Elizabeth and Emma's names. What happened if we gave her a trendy name like Ava?"

"Elizabeth, Emma, and Ava. They don't sound good together. Elizabeth and Emma are so old fashioned and Ava is so new and modern. Elizabeth, Emma and Abigail sound better." Alfred admitted.

"Glad we could agree on this."

Name(s) Considered: Sarah Melissa Jones-Kirkland

Name(s) on Birth Certificate(s): Abigail Monica Jones-Kirkland

* * *

Author's Note: Another one of my Naming chapters. I really love these because I went through the same things that Arthur and Alfred did when picking each of the state's first name and middle names.

The next chapter is either going to be Clive's first trip to the beach or Rhode Island's chapter. If you have any suggestions for Rhode Island please share them! I would also like to point out that if Abigail is too British, then why did we have a First Lady with that name Alfred? Can't blame him, pregnancy does cause you to forget things.

And since this is a naming chapter, you guys can tell me what you think about the state's name.


	19. Clive's First Trip To The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Clive's First Trip To The Beach

Arthur was sure if the idea of taking Clive to the beach was his, then he had never gotten so drunk in his life.

But still Alfred insisted with all the will in his two month pregnant body that Tony could stay with newly adopted George and the five other children running around the house while they went to Ocean City. It was hard to tell who was more excited, the baby or the grown man.

They found a nice spot on the beach. Alfred decided that going off season would save time and headaches for Arthur. Even so, Arthur had a bottle of scotch with him. Just in case.

Even though Clive was only five months old at that time, you could tell that he loved the ocean. He loved the beach and Ocean City itself. Alfred fed him Maryland crab cakes despite Arthur's protest. Clive loved them. Sure, eating(The word being used loosely) them was a bit hard but the wide grin was more than worth it.

Alfred was off feeding his craving for ice cream leaving Arthur alone with Clive. Arthur watched his baby with most of his eyes hidden by _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. He had always felt a bit jealous at how much Clive resembled Alfred. All of his children (minus George obviously) had his looks. Clive was "America in Miniature", Arthur knew this from the moment he saw him but he had hoped for his nose or smile. Nope, it was Alfred in a smaller form. Not that was a bad thing, some of times.

"What do you want to do Clive? We're here at the beach. Just you and me. You want to go surfing like your Father? He's good at surfing; swimming too. Now I prefer a good land sport like football. No, not the football played with hands like your Father does but football played with a black and white ball."

Clive listened to his Daddy's speech/rant with bemused blue eyes. His Daddy said funny things and was always staying how he should never left Thomas Anstis. That usually led to Father crying claiming that after six kids his body was ugly and Daddy didn't want anything to do with him. That usually led to Daddy chasing after Father. His family sure was funny.

"What do you want to do? Just sit there in the sand and have a good time? Who brings five month olds to the beach? What have you got in your hand?" While Arthur was ranting, Clive took the liberty of digging up a seashell. It wasn't particularly pretty, average but Clive was amazed by it. He never saw anything quite like it.

"A seashell hun. I use to collect them when I was a pirate. Never knew why. Use to bring them home to my mom because she would decorate the house with them. Why don't you bring that one home. It can be your little souvenir of Ocean City." Clive gave a toothless grin as a happy response.

And that was Clive's first trip to the beach.

* * *

Author's Note: I thought about doing another part where it shows Clive as he is now. A high school senior and he's shirtless and all that junk because he was the runner-up in my who's your favorite senior thing. I'm still in shock that Clive was that popular. The whole senior bunch is loved as a whole but Clive is the most favorite person. I had no idea that you guys loved Clive that much! I was going to do the shirtless thing as my fanservice to you. I love when anime and manga give a fan service scene to the most beloved character. Gives me some major eyecandy because the most beloved character is usually one of the hottest.

So no Clive fanservice. If I could draw I would post a picture up on deviantART but I can't so writing a scene where Clive is shirtless is the best I can do. In fact I'm not sure if you guys like Clive because he's attractive or because he's just Clive and a complete overprotective, door answering badass.

The next chapter is Rhode Island, so any information on Rhode Island that can be used as character traits or plot ideas is wonderful!


	20. Rhode Island

Disclaimer:If Hetalia was mine, Alfred's 51 kids would have crashed a world meeting the first episode.

Child 12: Rhode Island

If there was one child Arthur could say he was proud of, it would be Rhode Island. She loved fish and chips! She drank a weird beverage no one else even bothered to try! She was his last hope of sanity! She was a legal midget! Who the fuck cared! She made being with Alfred worthwhile!

"Isn't it good?" Arthur asked leaning over the kitchen island. He was wearing the stupid 'Kiss the cook' apron, Spain had gotten him as a wedding gift and his standard 'casual' outfit. A tweed sweater vest and brown dress pants.

"Best fish and chips I ever had." Gina 'Rhode Island' Jones-Kirkland answered dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you! Now if only you're Father and brothers and sisters could see that."

"One day they will Daddy. Right after they see me." Gina's height was a sore subject. She wasn't forgotten like Uncle Matthew(That was his name right?) but it was just hard to see a four foot eleven(150 centimeters) girl even when she is your own flesh and blood. No Alfred she has still not forgiven you for almost stepping on her.

"Ah, Gina what would I do without you." Arthur patted his daughter on the head. He wasn't playing favorites.

"I have to go get ready for the golf match." Despite it being a very cold drastic winter in D.C Gina was playing golf. Washington Preparatory School had enough money for indoor golf courts and the Jones-Kirkland house was also equipped with one.

Gina went to her room up on the sixth floor. She had mixed feelings about her room. She liked it and all it was just that the water system for the bathroom on the sixth floor was connected to that on the eight. The floor where Anna and Bridget were located. Thankfully Bridget was into that whole natural look but Anna...some things were better left unsaid unless you wanted Jimmy Choos chucked at your head.

She put her light blonde hair in a ponytail and put her mint green flat cap. She wanted a standard cap but Bridget had given it to her as a Christmas present (along with a whole new golf outfit set) saying "that flat caps are much more fashionable" Gina didn't have the heart to tell Bridget that mint green looked better on her and Abigail. Yellow and dark blue were more her speed.

She put on her crisp white miniskirt and a white polo shirt. Bridget had exclaimed that "wearing all white and with the mint green flat cap adds a statement. The boys won't be able to keep their hands off of you!" Gina rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She loved her sister, she really did but beauty pageants weren't her thing.

Golf and polo were. She loved polo but because of the extreme winter weather, she couldn't ride one of Kentucky's horses. She gave one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs to the liquor cabinet. She had a chore of making sure Tony didn't touch any of Daddy's precious liquor bottles. She shared this chore with Nevada and Wisconsin but today was her turn.

"Tony did you take any beer?" Gina asked when she got down to the liquor room. Arthur didn't want a wine cellar like most normal people, no he wanted a liquor room to prove to the world that Social Services had this family tabbed. Kidding! Hard to have Social Services on your trail when the person who gave birth to you is technically in some way Social Services themselves.

"No. I don't have a drinking problem like you're father." Tony huffed.

"Daddy, doesn't have a drinking problem. Life's just been a little too hard on him."

"Been too hard on him? Have you been reading bible passages with Iowa or Utah?"

"Tony!" Gina said sharply.

"Yeesh! Don't need to get your panties in a bunch. Don't you have a golf game to play?"

"I have practice. Don't to anything you're not suppose to do or I'll report you to New Mexico." Gina warned wagging a finger before leaving for practice.

She went to Father's office to check if he could give her a ride. She wasn't allowed to drive. She didn't get speeding tickets all the time like Indiana did but she was the first one of the fifty-one children to get a speeding ticket. That branded her for life.

"Father? Are you in here? I need a ride to golf practice." She turned the doorknob slowly and peeked her head in.

"I'll take you! I was just doing some work on taxes. April will be here before you know it and we want to be prepared."

"What about Valentine's Day? That's tomorrow and have you bought Daddy a gift yet?"

Alfred blinked slowly, his pretty light blue eyes getting slightly wider. "I will buy one today. Why don't you go make us some coffee milk while I warm the car and ask Arthur what he wants. Heroes never let their love interests down!" Alfred pumped his fist int the air, in a very New Jersey-esque fashion, and kissed Gina on the top of her head before zooming off making his own sound effects.

Gina smiled. Father brought a smile to everyone's faces even if they were laughing at him not with him. She also loved the fact that he loved coffee milk. Everyone else in the family thought it was weird and at times disgusting(Even for Arthur's taste buds) so she and Father bonded over their love of it.

"Hello." She greeted to Alaska who was pouring water into the ice cube maker. It was freezing outside but a few members of the family were resistant to winter weather.

"Hey." Alaska greeted back. He wondered if Rhode Island was scared of him. He like the man who gave birth to him had almost stepped on her. It wasn't his fault. He was almost two feet taller than her.

"Going to make some coffee milk. Want a cup?"

"No thank you. Not everyone in the family has a stomach made of steel like you do." Alaska smiled.

"Oh! That's how it's going to be? We'll you have questionable tastes yourself." Gina nudged her brother with her shoulder. Alaska rolled his eyes and stuck the ice cubes in the freezer.

Gina made the coffee milk carefully and poured into two take-away coffee mugs. She hoped Washington wouldn't mind her borrowing a few of his. He had a museum of coffee mugs.

Father was waiting outside in the car making smiley faces on the window. Gina got into the passenger's seat and handed a mug to him.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked.

"Ready," Gina nodded "although it would be a lot better if we were going to the beach and not to an indoor golf course. When is winter going to be over? I miss the beach."

"You and Clive go to the beach like there is nothing else to do in the world. We're in America! Greatest country in the world I'm sure you can find something to do with your free time."

Gina grinned and took a sip of her coffee milk.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to make more short jokes but I decided not to. I liked the cavity inducing sweetness of this one. While researching Rhode Island I found out that it was the first colony to break away from the British Crown and that they have their own independence day in May. I also found out that it was the last of the colonies to ratify the U.S constitution. It may have been the first to break away but not necessarily the first to hop on board the US Express. I take it as a sign that Gina has good relationships with both of her parental units.

Rhode Island is the only state to drink coffee milk. Brown University even has it on tap confusing out-of-state students. I have never drunk coffee milk as a Mass-hole but I want to try it now.

Special shout-out to LunaduSoleilx3 for giving me information on Rhode Island.

In other news, tomorrow is Valentine's Day so I had plans to do a super long chapter showing what each of the fifty states and one district do on Valentine's Day. I then realized that the chapter would be the size of the dictionary and that it would ruin with plot ideas I have for chapters. So I have a new idea that I think y'all will like.

Next up.... Georgia! You know my standard request of information and fun facts.


	21. Valentine's Day Special!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not my property.

Valentine's Day Special!

"Isn't this nice?" Arthur contemplated. "No children running around, no Pennsylvania eating chocolate like it was going out of style, no New York blaring rap music, no Oregon giving us lectures on the dangers of eating meat, no Massachusetts being a know-it-all, no Virginia alternating between being a southern belle and a grunge girl, no Texas cooking, no West Virginia shooting, no Washington abusing all of the coffee machines, no Florida picking oranges, no-"

"That's enough," Alfred cut him off. "you're talking about our children like they're a bad thing and you don't even drink coffee so why are you complaining that Wyatt abuses it?"

"Alfred, you know on rare occasions that I love our children but it's Valentine's Day and aren't you thankful for the fact that there are people desperate enough to date them?"

"People don't have to be desperate to date our children. They're attractive and have nice personalties."

"Texas had rebelled against you how many times? And do I need to get started on Oregon's hatred for the government?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"They are/were expressing the freedom that they have. I give our children all the freedom they want."

"And I have to give them some form of rules or else they'll run around doing whatever they want. Just last week I caught Elizabeth and that Finnish rockstar boyfriend, the one who plays in the Finnish version of Tokio Hotel, making out on the couch. Thank God, he was borderline anorexic."

"So? She's in love just like we are." Alfred nuzzled Arthur's neck. They were sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room on the floor. Alfred was in between Arthur's legs and a heart-shape box of chocolates laid next to them.

"Alfred, sometimes I wonder why I love you. This isn't one of those times." Arthur leaned down and kissed Alfred.

* * *

Author's Note!: I had plans for this to be a humongous chapter focusing solely on the fifty-one kids. But then I realized it would take forever so I would haven't been able to post it on Valentine's Day, I would need to reveal the human names for everybody and I would need to spend time creating boyfriends/girlfriends with distinct personalities for everyone. So I decided to take the easy route and write about Arthur and Alfred which I enjoy doing as you can see that all the holiday specials focus on them.

In case you're wondering the children are all on a fifty-one date with their respective others in some hotel ballroom while Tony is at the hotel's bar getting wasted beyond his mind and hitting on a out-of-town business executive.

Hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my Valentine's Day ritual of eating a box of chocolate turtles and waiting for Bill Kaulitz or Russia to come to my door.


	22. Georgia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Child 13: Georgia

Nicola 'Georgia' Jones-Kirkland looked at the family garden dejected. Jayden's flowers grew but her peaches didn't. Stupid Washington D.C weather. If the family moved to Georgia none of this would have happen. Her peaches and pecans would have been pretty and yummy and not dead waiting for March to come.

"You're peaches are gonna grow. Just give it time." Jayden said swinging an arm over Nicola's shoulder.

"I know that, I just hate the fact that this stupid snowstorm is ruining everything." Nicola sighed.

"I bet if you show up at Daddy's office, you can get him to take us out to Chick-fil-A for dinner." Jayden smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Chick-fil-A is my own invention. Don't be jealous that you're food isn't as good as mine."

"My food isn't as good as yours? Who you think gave you you're first peach tree?"

"You did. But it took me planting it to bring it to it's stardom. And why do you want to go to Chick-fil-A so badly?"

"It's Daddy's turn to cook."

"You could have said that and I would have been alerting Chick-fil-A to get some tables ready for us."

Arthur liked Nicola. It wasn't because of her name and how wonderfully British it was, and it wasn't because she looked like him thick eyebrows and all but it was because she watched all the crimes. She was number thirteen. Someone in the family needed to make sure criminals and debtors in England didn't stay in England and Nicola did that. She was born to make England a more peaceful country and Arthur a saner man.

She also back when the children were much younger and much nicer, she made sure that North Carolina and South Carolina and Florida got along with each other. It was a terrible and more likely than not drunken idea to let Spain be Florida's godfather.

Nicola was the answer to his prayers and the last of his potentially planned children. Imagine his immediate concern when she entered his office looking sadder than ever.

"Daddy, my peaches ain't growing."

"I think that's a problem to bring up with Mother Nature."

Nicola rolled her light green eyes. "It's not that. I mean it is about that. I just wanted my peaches to grow because I know how much Pop loves them. How everyone loves them but this winter seems longer than usual. I think a dinner out would be the solution."

"A dinner out? Tonight's my night to cook and I was planning on making cottage pie." Arthur frowned.

Nicola widened her eyes and drew in a breath trying to keep her lunch down. "Daddy, we all love your cooking so much that we want to save it for special occasions. Like birthdays and shit like that."

"Are you sure you're not lying to me? Because the people that you spent counseling when you were younger weren't the best influences."

"Daddy, I would never lie to you. The family wants a nice dinner out. It's just gonna be at Chick-fil-A and nothing more." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, he was a sucker for his well-behaving daughters.

"Fine, I'll go get the cars ready. You round up the rest of the children." Nicola grinned and hugged her Daddy.

Rounding up children in the Jones-Kirkland house was an art form. It took time and impatience to master it. Simply scream out the name of your siblings as fast as you can and wait for the apocalypse. It arrived fifteen minutes after and scrambled into the living room. Alfred watched with the expression of a five year old in the robot section of a toy store and Arthur with that of a British police officer.

"Everyone to the cars. The order is youngest to oldest with me and Alfred taking the youngest in the van and the rest of you in your respective cars." Arthur commanded. The children did a little military salute and were off. Arthur felt himself choke up. His children could be so English at times.

The ride to Chick-fil-A attracted numerous stares. Seeing a twenty-five passenger van was unusual enough and then the collection of cars with various blonde and one brunette children/child made you question if condoms were getting more expensive. Most people stopped questioning and started dialing when they saw Tony.

"Seriously why can't you or Texas make food? You guys are the best cooks in the family. Now we have to deal with people staring at us." Anna asked as she drove. Nicola sat in the passenger seat with Gina and Bridget in the backseat. Nicola, Gina, and Bridget could all drive and had their own cars but Alfred was on a 'save-the-planet' kick and wanted to use the least amount of cars possible. "Anna, you have good food too. Pops complains that my cooking is adding to the American obesity rate."

"It is but he can't talk considering the fact that he jumped up and down like a little kid when he found out that we were going to Chick-fil-A." Gina said.

"Anyone would do that to avoid Daddy's cooking." Bridget said. The girls giggled in response. Anna pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. The rest of the family were leaving their respective cars and Tony parked his spaceship on the roof. Nicola got out of the car with a sigh.

She really wanted some peaches.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter being sort of sucky. I want some peaches now. When writing the part about Tony parking his spaceship I thought it was sort of crackish then I realized that it's normal for the Jones-Kirkland family.

Next up.... New Jersey! So any tips, info, or fun facts please share!


	23. New Jersey

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Child 14: New Jersey

Alexander 'New Jersey' Jones-Kirkland was on his way to his room when Ryan brought something that aggravated him even more than Ryan's highway driving skills. "Is your girlfriend a guidette?" Ryan gave a sly smirk.

Alexander breathed in deeply in hope that he wouldn't need to unleash his anger at Ryan. No, the girlfriend that he broke up with two days ago wasn't a guidette. She was a fellow musician like he was. Not a tan in a can, poofed haired, MTV concoction.

"No, she is a respectable human being."

"How respectable can she be if she comes from New Jersey and have you seen the way she drives? I never thought I'd say this but I love MTV!" Ryan cackled. Alexander left before he could start a nasty fight. The only cure for this was music. Good, loud, My Chemical Romance. He stomped up the stairs, knowing it would relieve his anger more than the elevator.

Heading up to the fifth floor where his room was located, he banged the door with a slam and went to his bookcase searching for the right CD. Pushing back the Nirvana CD that Washington had given him and the 50 Cent CD that New York had given him, he found one of his holy grails. _Welcome To The Black Parade_. Nearly giddy with excitement he rushed to put it in his CD player, skipping tracks until he reached "I Don't Love You" and sang along with the fury of one thousand burning suns.

He played the CD over twice before he looked at the clock. It was four pm and his band had a gig at six. Shit! He needed to get dressed and get to venue by four fifty.

A knock came on the door. "Alex! You need to get ready! Your band mates have been calling like crazy!" Emma said.

"Tell them I'm getting dressed now Em!" Alexander yelled pulling on a pair of tight black pants.

"Fine! Daddy and Pops can't make it but all of us are going!" Alexander paled as Emma said this. His classmates didn't know that he had so many siblings. Even though the school he attended, District Of Columbia Academy Of Music, was in Washington D.C(For those of you with less than stellar geography skills) he drove himself to school and back. Before he had gotten his license, he walked. He didn't want to be the cause of distraction because his family had a twenty-three passenger van. And why did people knew need to know about his family anyway? The school was for music not personal relations. Only the administrators knew of his unusually large family.

"That's-that's great Emma! I'll be on my way."

"No prob!" Emma smiled cheerfully and went to get herself dressed.

"Fuck." Alexander muttered to himself. How was he going to solve this problem? Call up Daddy and Father and tell them they should have kept it in their pants? Kind of hard when you came rather late into the family and your two parental units waited a total of a week or two before jumping back into bed.

He put on his favorite thin black short sleeve short(Anna claimed they all looked the same. Well, all of her make-up looked the same.) and opened the drawer of his nightstand to pull out the mini guitar pin that Daddy had gotten him. Alexander wanted his Daddy's guitar amazingly bad but Arthur had rejected saying that maybe when he's dead or when Alexander turned eighteen the guitar could be considered but until then the pin would have to do.

He looked in the vanity mirror(Bridget and Kyle's idea, not his) to make sure his hair was alright. His hair was flat and done in the classic emo style with his bangs falling in the same position as Father's. His hair was dyed mostly black but a bit of his natural blonde at the top. The only thing that he had to do was make the ends of his classic emo cut a bit spiky. And in case you're wondering, that wasn't the least bit guidoish at all. Many an emo boy spiked the ends of his bangs.

There was nothing else but to face the music. His family was going to be introduced to his band and schoolmates and his schoolmates and band was going to be introduced to his family. There was going to be one hell of an explanation.

He went to the garage, his car right in front of Ryan's. The family van was off limits unless either Daddy or Father were home. That meant either he was being driven to the venue by one of his older siblings or one of his younger siblings was getting a ride with him. Without Daddy or Father, organization didn't go so well. Their British instincts laid dormant most of the times.

He got into Elizabeth's car, sitting in the passenger's seat with Owen and Abigail in the backseat. "What's your band called again? I Hate Suicide?" Owen asked putting his head between Alexander and Elizabeth.

"My band is called Royal Pirates." Alexander said stressing pirate and nation.

"What kind of name is that?" Abigail asked, an 'are-you-an-idiot-' look on her face.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea. Plus, it adds to my British heritage, which according to my drummer is hot."

"If only Daddy were here, he'd be so proud." Elizabeth brushed an imaginary tear. "Is your drummer a fag too?"

"Elizabeth! I thought you were over with the whole 'I-hate-gays' thing! You were pulled out of one, you should be use to it by now!"

"I'm sorry. It's an old habit. I never complain about you locking yourself in your room to study and have phone sex with Eduard!"

"Hey! If anyone is having phone sex, it's you. The walls are soundproof and yet I can hear Sky, oh, Sky coming out of your mouth like Tourette's Syndrome." Abigail snapped back.

"Thank God, we don't fight like them." Ryan said looking Alexander straight in the eye.

"I know, even if you're driving sucks and you jack off to the sound of a keyboard clicking."

"Oh, now it's on emo boy."

The band needless, to say wasn't pleased with Alexander's arrival. Alexander was just thankful that he got there somewhat on time and that his siblings couldn't find parking.

"Sorry guys, I caught up in traffic."

"You could have said that on your way here and then we wouldn't have to be worry around like our moms." Mike snorted strumming his bass. Alexander could play every instrument in the band, he just preferred singing. Because the singer is the hero! And Arthur also forced Alexander to play guitar but the band quickly found Noah, a guitarist who could only play guitar.

"Is your mom and dad coming?" Brody, the drummer, asked.

"Why would they show up? I don't think most parents want to hang out with a bunch of high schoolers." Noah smacked Brody upside the head.

"It was a suggestion. We've all met each other parents-"

"Especially my mom." Mike muttered.

"Especially Mike's mom," Brody continued "We've all been to each other houses but we never been to yours. For all we know you could a part of the traveling circus."

"If I'm part of the traveling circus then why have I been attending the same school for three years?"

"Well, I'm not smart!"

"We figured that one out." The rest of the band muttered.

"Hey!"

"My parents couldn't make it. They're out of town for work."

"They didn't want you to see how the traveling circus life is like now?" Brody placed a hand of Alexander's shoulder.

"Try more like they have to attend a meeting in New York. My siblings are coming though."

"You have siblings? You sound like a real person now." Mike said.

"Very funny, are we ready to play or not?"

"One question. Do you have a sister?" Noah wasn't French but he was a teenage boy.

Alexander did. He had twenty-six but Noah didn't need to know that. "Yeah, I do."

"Good God, I had to dress like some kind of emo prostitute and they still aren't playing?" Abigail huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't look like an emo prostitute. It's just the way your people like to dress and the kind of music they listen to." Iowa said touching Massachusetts's arm softly. She dressed like a mix of a gospel, country, and punk rock singer.

"I look the best for this concert." George smirked and wolf whistled as a girl passed the Jones-Kirklands' tables.

"That's because emo originated in you." Anna said placing her drink on a coaster. Father would have been leaping with joy over the fact that they didn't serve alcohol here. Hooray for straight edge!

"Actually emo originated in me!" Im Yong Soo jumped in, his hands of Nicola's breasts.

"Im Yong Soo, leave now or I'll sic my dads on you." Nicola screeched taking Im Yong Soo's hands off her breasts quickly.

"Im Yong Soo away!" Im Yong Soo flew away from the scene.

"That was-" North Dakota began.

"Weird." South Dakota finished for her.

"It's Im Yong Soo. I'm shocked he hasn't landed himself in jail for sexual harassment." Abigail rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Uncle Francis has." Alaska reminded the family.

"Uncle Francis has gotten thrown in jail for being Uncle Francis. That's why we try to limit the family reunions to never." Maine threw an arm around her brother and pointed a finger straight in Alaska's face.

Backstage Alexander was a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth. How was he going to explain to the guys when forty-nine teenagers that look like him are in the audience? They're his groupies? No, Elizabeth would kill him for it. She was the girlfriend and sister to singers not their one night stand groupies.

"Ready to rock?" Brody ask throwing his drumsticks up in the arm and catching them with master grace.

"Hell yeah." Hell no. Still, Alexander gave his signature American grin and reminded himself. It couldn't hurt more than hos people paying his taxes. Wait, yeah it did.

"I think they're starting now. Go Alex!" Hawaii whooped.

New Jersey heard Hawaii's voice and took a deep breath. There was no going back now. The band was professional. They could hide their shock of seeing so fifty people that looked like their lead singer.

Royal Pirates when on-stage and rocked the house. They were a terrific band and Alexander loved the look on his siblings' faces. They knew he was good but they didn't think he was that good. Or maybe they knew he was good, they didn't know the rest of the band was that good.

Alexander grabbed the microphone and began to speak to the crowd."This next song is a slow song. If any of you are familiar with our shows you know that we end the show with the same song every time. What you don't know is that this song holds a special place in my heart. My siblings came out to see me tonight so if you can bring your attention to tables crowded with blonde hair and one brunette," Alexander, the band and the audience turned to look at the Jones-Kirkland's kids."and this song used to be our lullaby when we were younger."

The Jones-Kirklands looked at each other and grinned. "Is he really going to play what I think he's going to play?" Hawaii wiped a small tear away. "It's been forever since I heard that song. I wonder if he can sing as good as Papa?"

A piano had been brought out and Alexander took his rightful place on it. He couldn't play as good as Roderich but he could try. "'_A long, long time ago..._"

"Sing along if you know the words!" Noah shouted.

"_I can still remember how the music use to make me smile_." What was their to worry about? His family was his family and there was nothing he could do to change it. They weren't so bad. They were mean at times calling him the armpit of the family but at the end of the day he loved them. And when he got up to bow, he showed his family how much he cared.

He fist-pumped.

* * *

Author's Note: I know anyone from New Jersey is going to kill me for the last sentence in this one-shot. Please forgive me, I couldn't resist. But really I love you all.

Alexander is in a band because a lot of musicians were born in New Jersey. His outfit and hairstyle were greatly inspired by Alfred's in this piece of fan-art. .com/art/Music-makes-us-lose-control-135730676

Copy and paste kiddies! Alexander doesn't have glasses but everything else is straight from that picture unless written otherwise.

There is actually a band from a boarding school near Washington D.C (Two of the members actually attend school in DC) called Power Pirate. They were my inspiration for the band title. Along with the fact that New Jersey was a _royal_ colony.

Up next is... Connecticut! Any info, fun facts, or the like will be helpful!


	24. Owen's Eyebrow Wax

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Owen's Eyebrow Wax

"C'mon on Owen!" Bridget tugged at her older brother's arm.

"No!" Owen held his ground. Literary. Bridget was not making him wax his eyebrows. He was a boy for God/Allah/gods/Yaweh's sake.

"Why not?" Bridget put her hands on her hips. She was ready to throw her brother over her shoulder anytime. She could take him. She got Ryan to give her the right to make her own choices when they were younger, she could get nature freak to tweeze his bushes.

"Because I'm a guy and guys don't get their eyebrows waxed."

"Uncle Francis and Louisiana get theirs done."

"That's because Louisiana is transgendered and is probably going to appear any second ready to kick your ass and do I really need to get started on Uncle Francis?"

"Hmm,no."

"Exactly. Now take it like a man and get your eyebrows waxed. I wasting valuable tax-free shopping time." The sun shined down on Bridget's lady bug necklace making it glimmer.

"How can I take it like a man, when of all the things I could be doing in the world, eyebrow-waxing is the one?"

"I don't know but ladies love guys that have waxed eyebrows!"

"Does Darryl wax his eyebrows?"

"Well no."

"My point exactly."

"I'm sure Katherine would like you better if you didn't have caterpillars on your face."

"I don't think waxing them is going to make me more attractive to her." Bridget made a face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bridget, what are you going to do? Why are you making that face?"

"Jesus Christ!" Owen cried sitting back up. He was in a beauty salon getting his eyebrows waxed. Bridget had captured him

"Relax." Bridget said as she licked her finger and flipped a page of her magazine. She decided to make a good use of her time. She was already at a beauty salon, why not get a mani-pedi while she was at it?

The lady putting Owen through extreme tourt- I mean waxing his eyebrows pushed him back down. "I need to finish!" She had a thick Asian accent and was getting impatient with Owen.

"Dear Lord, help me now."

* * *

Author's Note: This is a quick little drabble/oneshot that I had in my head for a long time. Sooner or later Bridget was gonna pull a France and do something about Owen's caterpillars/eyebrows.

The next real chapter of The 50 States Of Mpreg will be Connecticut, so any info you have on the state and it's people and culture would be wonderful.


	25. Easter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Easter with the Jones-Kirklands

The Jones-Kirklands did not always celebrate Easter. When they did, it was a happy, joyous occasion with the annual White House egg roll that despite being beyond the acceptable age, Alfred still found to be the greatest thing on the planet next to McDonald's and Arthur.

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" Elizabeth asked Arthur rolling her window down.

"You're Pops doesn't seem to think so." Arthur glanced in the mirror. Alfred had bought himself a new twenty passenger van that the rest of family had just discovered. The rest of children were spread out in five different cars.

"Don't you call Papa the biggest wanker this side of the planet?" Alaska mentioned.

"But that's because I love 'im. I love him."

"Papa I know you love Daddy very much but to we have to do the Easter egg roll?" Hawaii asked putting her feet up in the seat in front of hers.

"Because it's fun and Barack want us to do it. I don't get why guys are so against it. All of you used to love it when you were younger." America huffed not minding Hawaii's feet near his head.

"When we were _younger_. As in small children. I'm going off to college and I still need to roll eggs on the lawn of the White House?" Jacob wished he had a book to read to make this ride from hell more enjoyable.

"To tell the truth I think it's because Barack wants to settle the score with us. I think he's jealous." Alfred said with a smirk.

"Jealous?" The twenty-two Jones-Kirklands cried.

"Why would our president be jealous of us? What has gotten into Dad?" Illinois asked.

"Like hell if I know. Alfred thinks its because we beat the Obamas in bragging rights and title for America's Most Famous Family. When President Obama has fifty kids pulled out of him than he can see if he can win America's Most Famous Family." That was Arthur a true gentleman always defending his husband's honor.

"Daddy, that's just gross. I don't knew to be reminded of how I came into this world " Emma commented.

"I'm sorry that you'll never experience the joys of childbirth due to your sinning." Utah placed a hand on her sister's arm.

"It's OK. I like my sins." West Virgina removed her younger sister's hand.

"I think the fact that all these children are coming to spend a day at the White House is sort of fun. They can grow up with one good memory and tell stories of ti to their kids when they bring their kids there." Arkansas sighed.

"That's only because you're freakishly religious/obsessed wit having as many kids said as possible." America told Arkansas. "But that's what makes you American!"

Arthur and the Jones-Kirkland family sighed and banged their heads on any available space.

Alfred and the rest of his long-suffering family wish you all a happy Easter.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Easter everyone! I don't celebrate Easter but since a majority of people do and everything is closed today, I thought this quick little oneshot will be my gift to you guys. Sorry if it's sucky.

And I promise you the next chapter will be Connecticut!


	26. Connecticut

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia

Child 15: Connecticut

"Ian, please? Just this once and you'll be able to see your girlfriend." Ian 'Connecticut' Jones-Kirkland looked at his sister's begging face.

"Abigail, I have homework to do and I can't go to wherever you want me to go. What's the place again?"

"The gun shop/weapon thing that Emma worked at for one summer and where your girlfriend works. Please Nettie?"

"As long as you don't call me that." Ian said "It's my girlfriend's name."

"But before that it was your nickname. See it even says so on the letters above your bed." Abigail pointed to the 'NETTIE' spelled out on the wall above Ian's bed.

"Abigail I hope you realize that this is the billionth thing you owe me for."

"I don't you owe you that many."

"What about that time you thought you were pregnant and begged me to drive you to the doctor's?"

"That was a long time ago!"

"That was last month."

"See four weeks very long time. But c'mon I rescued you from the clutches of Uncle Holland."

"You told Father and Daddy to take me away from my godfather ruining Daddy's plan of letting someone else raise us for a little while."

"You could have winded up like California! Or New York! Do you want to be like them?"

"If it got me more recognition! Remember Father's first boss? He was like Anna this and Elizabeth that and he almost never acknowledged me! It got me angry you know."

"I know but that's why you have a wonderful big sister like me!" Abigail smiled cheerfully.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes. So c'mon please! It just this and nothing more."

"Fine." Ian sighed and grabbed the paper from Abigail's hands and leaving his room.

Wait? Why did he have to leave and Abigail got to stay?

Damn smart older sister. If she wasn't such a genius and helped him avoid a lifestyle of Ecstasy and tulips he would have killed her by now.

He sighed and entered his car. His girlfriend didn't even work at the gun shop that Emma used to. She worked at the sub shop next to it. Why did Abigail even need a gun? Did Eduard cheat on her? Because Clive would already be on his way to Tallinn.

He parked in front of the sub shop and went in to visit Nettie before heading to the gun shop. He liked the sub shop. It was a nice local place filled with pictures of submarines. uYou got to admit not every city had a miniature submarine shop.

"Hey Ian!" Nettie waved from her spot behind the counter.

"Hey." Ian slowly walked over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? Didn't one of your dads put a ban on you collecting miniature submarines? It was the British one I think."

"Yeah it was the British one. Daddy said I couldn't get any more miniature submarines because our house would be overflowing with them. Funny, he never said that about Utah's bible collection or California's 'pixie friends'." Ian said with quotation marks around pixie and friends.

"He does have a point. Your other dad doesn't care?"

"Nope. He views it as me expressing American pride."

Nettie giggled. "That's nice. So who's that letter for?"

"I don't know. Abigail asked me to drop it off at the gun shop for her. I thought I would kill two birds with one stone and visit you."

"Aww, thanks for that one. I'll text you later." Ian nodded and kissed Nettie goodbye.

Ian walked to the gun shop and made is way towards the front counter. "I'm dropping off this letter for Abigail Jones-Kirkland?" The clerk nodded and took the letter from Ian.

He scanned over it quickly and said "I'll be right back. It's in storage." What was in storage? Did Abigail really order a gun? Did Eduard really cheat on her/ But he isn't able to find another girl? God, did Abigail finally crack under the pressure of being smarter than everyone else and decided to kill the family? She did have the most famous mental hospital in America. "Here you are." The clerk sat down a large brown package.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Abigail already paid for it." Ian didn't like the way he said Abigail's name. He said it a little too normal. God, he wasn't turning into Clive was he? He needed to get out of the gun shop. It was making him act like his family members. He needed the clean air of a good old fashioned hiking trail.

He took the package, it was surprisingly light, and took it back to his car. He got in the car and opened it. He felt sort of bad but the curiosity was killing him. Inside the package there was a gun. Not just any gun but a gun that had 'To the world's greatest little brother, from your big sister'

Great, now Abigail was developing a Vash complex.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue between Abigail and Ian. I don't have any brothers or sisters so I hope I got the relationship between them right.

Special thanks to Petit-Sapphire-Jai and AKirkland for giving me tons of info on Connecticut.

Next chapter is...New Mexico! This chapter is probably going to be one of my more controversial chapters. Here are are a few hints as to what the controversy is going to be. MTV has a show about it, Gloucester had a scandal about it, America has the highest of it and New Mexico is one of the states that have the highest of it. Figured it out yet?

I will also be running another poll. You can vote here or on my profile or on both if you feel that deeply about it.

Who do you think is a better match for New Mexico? Spain, Romano, or an original character?


	27. Happy Hetalia Day!

Disclaimer: If I marry Hidekaz Himaruya, will I own Hetalia?

Hetalia Day!

The Jones-Kirkland children did their community service without complaint, knowing it would help their people.

Did you actually believe the sentence above? Of course the Jones-Kirkland children complained! They were teenagers wasting their lives by picking up trash from the beach and planting trees!

"I think I broke a nail. Daddy, I broke a nail. This is serious. I should be excluded from building this house." Anna touched her broken nail.

"Let me see," Arthur took Anna's finger into his hand. "It doesn't look broken. I'm sure you'll live."

"But what if my nail falls in the paint or glue then they house will get ugly!"

"These people don't really care if they're house is ugly or not. They care about the fact that they're getting a house." Louisiana said holding two cans of paint.

"And you don't care that sweating will ruin your make-up?" West Virginia said raising her eyebrows.

"If it's for a greater good than no." Louisiana opened the two cans of paint.

"We should always help people in need! That's what heroes are for!" Alfred said passing out reusable water bottles to everyone.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Hetalia(Earth) Day! Hope you all do your part to help our planet! This is a quick one with no spelling mistakes! It also has to be the shortest one ever. Also my bonus chapters tend to focus more on Arthur and Alfred with the kids coming in last minute but this is strays away from that. Sorry if you were looking forward to major UKUS fluff!

I'd like to give a thank you to everyone who voted on my poll.

Next up is New Mexico, so any info, fun facts or whatever else you have to share about New Mexico will be extremely helpful!


	28. Happy Mother's Day!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine

Happy Mother's Day!

Alfred was a hero of many things. Aside from saving the world on a daily basis and being the last remaining superpower he gave birth forty-seven times, three sets of twins. What average person can go through that and live? None. It takes a hero to do so.

He also remained somewhat happily married to the greatest guy on Earth. That meant he had to suffer through British cuisine, bad movies, and questionable tastes in fashion but he was a hero and could handle it perfectly.

Mother's Day therefore was a time to commemorate his hard heroic work. It was also a time for him to get even more presents but the most important things were his children. No, really.

"OK, does everyone has their presents ready?" Arthur said to his army/band of children.

"Yes."

"Good, you know how Alfred likes his presents given to him in bed while everyone wears matching pajamas" Arthur said the last part bitterly. The children nodded and knew not to say a peep about how they liked the United States flag pajamas At least not to Arthur.

Arthur turned the doorknob to his and Alfred's bedroom very slowly. Alfred was sitting upright on their bed watching TV. His eyes lit up when he saw his children. "You guys didn't have to do this for me!" He covered his mouth with his hand.

"I know but you deserve it." Arthur kissed Alfred on the cheek.

"So what I'd get this year?"

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short. I'm working on New Mexico's chapter but I didn't get to finish it before Mother's Day came around. I apologize.

I hope any mom that you know in your life has a happy Mother's Day!


	29. New Mexico

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Child 16: New Mexico

New Mexico wondered why the name Anthony kept showing up in her life so much. Not the name Anthony itself but it's variations like Tony and...Antonio. Tony was her nanny/pet/best friend and Antonio... Antonio was her godfather and her lover.

He got her into this mess. Antonio. It was all his fault that here she was staring down at a positive pregnancy test.

Isabella 'New Mexico' Jones-Kirkland rubbed the bridge of her nose. How do you tell your two dads, one of them being the most powerful country in the world and the other one of the most powerful, that you're seventeen years old and pregnant? Didn't Abigail suffer from a pregnancy scare a month ago? But of course it came back negative and no one aside from Abigail, Ian, Tony, and Isabella, herself knew about it.

Tony overheard Abigail telling Ian to drive her to the doctor because she might have been pregnant. But she wasn't. At least Isabella knew what Abigail would say if the test did come back positive. "Daddy and Father, I'm pregnant. The baby is either going to be living here with you guys or with Eduard even though I don't want any kid of mine near a vodka-crazed Soviet."

Antonio didn't live with a vodka crazed Soviet but he wasn't... the most intelligent country to ever exist. She pondered this while eating the rest of her green chili peppers. Was it weird that she brought chili peppers with her to the bathroom? They were her favorite food and tasted so good and they calmed her down.

"Tony," Isabella said coming out of the bathroom. The test was in her jean pocket. "I need to talk to you."

"What the fuck is it? Nevada keeps touching my alcohol room." Technically, it was Arthur's alcohol room. Nevada. That reminded New Mexico that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, though she didn't tell him and got an abortion and he was left to find out through word of mouth.

"You know the thing?" Isabella said in hushed voice.

"You mean the fact that your eggo might be preggo?" Tony said in a normal, if not, tad bit louder voice. He could be so uncouth at times!

"You want to shout it out to the world? It came back positive. I'm carrying Antonio's baby."

"Congrats. Do you want to be on MTV? I think they're casting for season three."

"Tony! This isn't the time to be joking around. I need to find out a way to tell Papa and Daddy. You think I should sing that Madonna song Abigail kept humming?"

"Not unless you want to make it painfully obvious. I'm surprised no one in the family figured it out. 80's Madonna isn't the type of music Abigail regularly listens to."

"I should tell Antonio first. If push comes to shove I can live with him. If he doesn't reject me but if he does then screw him. I have the oldest state capital and Papa was thinking about me even before Elizabeth came along!" Isabella slammed left fist into her right hand looking ready to beat someone up.

"Now don't go worrying your little blonde head off," Tony smoothed Isabella's long blonde hair "your parents are very accepting folks and I'm sure you can do it. Just copy Abigail's words and change them to fit your situation."

"Thanks Tony. This family would have failed without you." Isabella kissed Tony on the cheek and headed to her room.

"And don't you forget it!" Tony shouted after her.

Just change Abigail's words to fit her situation. Daddy and Papa, I'm pregnant, I'm keeping it and if you don't accept me I'll live with Antonio even though I don't want any child of me to grow up being compared to a tomato.

Maybe she should tell her siblings first and not Antonio? Her siblings would understand. Abigail would. But telling the father was much more common. And the right thing to do. Especially if the father was once a grand powerful country.

She sat cross-legged on her bed and took her cell phone. She stared at it. What if Antonio said no? It wasn't in his nature but having kids changes people. She pressed speed dial and on the second ring he picked up.

"_Hola_ Isabella! How are you?"

"Antonio, I'm pregnant with your baby. Have a nice day." Of course the way Isabella said it, it sounded like "AntonioI'mpregnantwithyourbabyhaveaniceday."

Antonio called back soon after, sputtering incoherent Spanish. "Your pregnant? With my baby? Shit, Arthur is gonna kill me."

"I know. But I'm not quite sure if I want to have an abortion. I'll have to talk with my parents first." Isabella said softly.

"I support you one hundred percent." Antonio said.

"_Gracias_. I'll call you after I talked about it with my parents." Isabella shut her phone off and slid it back in her jean pocket. As she walked to Daddy's office, she stopped at Abigail's room. Isabella quietly opened the door. Abigail was studying, her books spread out in front of her, a handy supply of brain food, and a pack of pencils in front of her. She didn't look anything like a girl that had a pregnancy scare.

Daddy's office never seemed so scary. New Mexico found herself relating to West Virginia when she came out of the closet and when Louisiana told everyone that he would rather be a she. But she was an American and that gave her strength.

"Hello Daddy and Pap." Isabella said shutting the door. Arthur and Alfred looked up from their work.

"Hey Izzy!" Alfred said rushing to hug his daughter. She was such an important part to him and a big help during WWII.

"Hi. I have some news to share with you guys. You might want to sit down." Arthur and Alfred exchanged worried glances.

"Are you coming out to us? Are you transgender? Because if you are we're here for you." Arthur said.

"No, nothing like that. I'm pregnant. With Spain's baby." Isabella said. Nothing could be heard but the sharp sound of Arthur drawing his breath in.

"The baby will live with Spain until you graduate from high school Or if you decide to go to college in America when you graduate from college. You-"

"You can get an abortion," Alfred cut in. "if that's what makes you happy but I would like a grandchild. Barack isn't going to like this one bit. He and me are getting tired of people breathing down our necks about the teen pregnancy rate. And in New Mexico where it seems to be the highest..."

"I'm sorry but I want to finish school and have this baby. I'm a little sad that I won't see it grow up but I know it's the right choice for me. It's the right choice for me and the baby." Isabella placed her hand on her lower stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: Potentially the most controversial chapter I've ever written during The 50 States Of Mpreg but I knew I needed to do it. I did some research and found out that New Mexico has one of the highest rates of teen pregnancy. Not the highest but one of the highest.

I knew I needed to write a chapter about teen pregnancy because I was going to be writing about Alfred's children. The 50 United States Of America and I knew I wanted to write about things that people in America face like in West Virginia's chapter I dealt with homosexuality and I will try to tackle as many things as I can.

Next up is... Arizona! So anything you have to share about Arizona would wonderful and really helpful!


	30. Naming New Hampshire

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Naming New Hampshire

Naming a boy was different than naming a girl. Arthur, in spite of himself, actually looked forward to having a son. Alfred looked forward to having a son because giving birth to ten children would make him more of a hero!

"We both mutually agree that we want an old fashioned name to go along with Elizabeth, Emma, and Abigail. Right?" Arthur asked from his spot across the dinner table. Alfred, in true American fashion, bought a huge house that wasn't needed for a family of their size. Although with this new arrival more of the space would be put to use.

"Yep! I think we should name him Owen Johnathan Jones-Kirkland!" Alfred took a bite of his hamburger and gave a thumbs up.

Arthur took a deep breath and asked God for patience. "I agree with you that Owen is an excellent choice for his first name but Johnathan is not a good middle name, though there is something I like about it." Arthur grabbed a napkin and pen and wrote down the name Johnathan.

"How can there be something you like about the name? You either like it or you don't."

"That is completely wrong you wanker!"

"How can I be a wanker when I'm pregnant?" Alfred raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, laying them on his stomach.

"This child, just like Abigail, must be pumping something into you. Although it seems like its sarcasm the time. I like the nathan in Johnathan."

"Owen Nathan Jones-Kirkland? I don't like how they both end in _n_." Alfred scrunched up his nose.

Arthur paused and thought about it for a second. "How about Owen Nathaniel Jones-Kirkland?"

"I love it."

Author's Note: Sorry this is a little late, I already had the chapter written out but typing it took a while. Also the next update might be awhile. My laptop broke down so I'm using my mom's. But hopefully I'll be getting a new one around the 12th of June? Maybe earlier so I'm apologize.

Next up... Arizona! Any info no matter how small is helpful!

And since this is a naming chapter feel free to state your thoughts on the state's name.


	31. World Cup:England VS USA

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

World Cup: USA VS England

It was the "Revolution" as the children called it. USA VS England on the second day of the World Cup. Alfred and Arthur woke up bitter with each other even though the match was at 1:30 EST. The children knew better than to get in between them. They watched the match trying to keep silent and neutral even though they were hoping the USA would win.

"What the fuck? Beckham didn't even change out of his suit! The game would be going much better if they put David out there! I don't care if he's getting too old. He's amazing. Although his suit is very nice. I'll have to get the name of it next time we see each other." Arthur said sitting down after the start of his rant caused him to stand up. Alfred had done his fair share of getting up and yelling at the screen as well.

"Does anyone else wish they could be in Tony's position. Watching the game from his room and not having to deal with their fighting?" Clive asked. The rest of his siblings nodded.

"I understand the need to get up and shout and all of that stuff but is it really necessary to make it personal? The players are the ones making mistakes not them." Hawaii shook her head.

"They know that. Once the game is after, depending on how the game goes, they'll be all over each other in two to four hours." Idaho ruffled his sister's hair affectionately. Arthur was now humming "Sweet England" while Alfred stared at the T.V bug-eyed.

"What is this? The American soccer team is the best in the world!" Alfred slammed his hands down on the coffee table.

"First of all, its called _football_ and second of all don't let Brazil catch you saying something like that." Arthur warned.

"What's she going to do? I'm a hero after all!" Alfred said giving a thumbs up and sitting back down on the couch. The game continued as the children silently cheered for USA and Alfred and Arthur bickered. There were many painful moments and nails bitten(or almost bitten) as the game continued.

"What the fuck? The game ended in a tie?" Alfred, Arthur and the rest of the children said as they stood up staring in the screen in shock. The game between USA and England ended in a tie. A happy ending for Alfred and the kids, a disaster for Arthur.

Somewhere, "World Turned Upside Down" was playing.

Author's Note: Yes, I know this is late but I wanted to do a oneshot for the "Revolution" as I called it. I still haven't gotten a new computer so I'm stuck using my mom's work computer. But if my mom and dad keep their word I'll be getting one_ soon_.

"World Turned Upside Down" is the name of the song that was played during the Battle Of Yorktown, the last major battle of the American Revolution.


	32. Happy Father's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Father's Day

"Do we all look our British best?" Alfred asked struggling to tie his tie.

"Yes," George said unhappy. He was American damn it! His birth parents had been Americans even before America began or at least that's what the social worker told Alfred and Arthur who told him.

"Now you know how much going to a stuffy British restaurant and wearing tweed means to your dad so let's try to make this dinner as painlessly as possible." Alfred said waiting for Arthur to come down the stairs.

"I'm ready." Alfred turned and faced Arthur. Arthur was looking even better than ever. Alfred didn't think Arthur could look more more attractive and yet Arthur proved him wrong every time. Arthur was wearing nerdy-hip brown plaid pants, a white shirt and tweed sweater vest. Damn, Arthur was the world's biggest DILF right after Alfred of course.

"Can we go now? If we wait any longer we might not make the reservation." Arthur said stepping off the stairs. That was the last time he was walking down the stairs. They should remove the stairs and add another elevator.

"Of course. Is there something you would like to say to your Daddy?" Alfred asked taking Arthur's arm into his own.

"Happy Father's Day!" The children using their best British voice.

"This is one of the very few , if not the only, moments I'm actually proud of you all." Arthur said choking up.

Author's Note: Hope whatever father you may know has a happy father's day! I'm still on my mom's work computer but I will have a new computer by the end of summer! This oneshot has no spelling or grammar mistakes in it.


	33. Arizona

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Child 17: Arizona

Arizona knew his siblings weren't too happy with him. He knew his Papa wasn't happy with him. He knew his Daddy wasn't happy with him. He knew a good majority of the countries weren't happy with him. But it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault his governor was a fucking idiot with his head up his ass. But still he was thankful that even when he was at his worst, his family still found it in them to love him.

"David, do me a favor and hand me the remote?"Isabella asked.

"Sure." David 'Arizona' Jones-Kirkland said giving Isabella the remote.

"Thank you. Do you know if we had any Chemistry homework?"

"We didn't. Why on earth would they give us homework two weeks before school got out?"

"They enjoy torturing us!" Isabella said, giving what Daddy said was the Alfred-learning-to-read face. The face that said what the fuck was a book and why the fuck do we need it?

"Is that why you got pregnant?" David smirked.

Isabella thew a pillow at him. "Is that why you're considering dropping out?" David was silent. "Oh God, Dave I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I get it and plus I'm not dropping out anymore."

"Are you serious?" Isabella's blue eyes lit up with joy.

"Yep! I figured you caused the family enough problems for one academic year."

"Aren't you just wonderful?" Isabella ruffling David's hair.

"And aren't you just a hormonal nut case." David said as he left for the kitchen. Clive was sitting at the kitchen island, shirtless, eating a piece of Smith Island cake with a bunch of crab shells on a plate nearby. "Why are you shirtless?" David asked.

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, its fucking hot outside and not everyone has a accustomed to burning body temperature." Clive said taking a bite of his cake.

"So nice to be so warm. Maybe I could warm you up." David made a move to touch Clive's ahoge.

"Touch Chesapeake Bay and you have serious problems." Clive backed his head up.

"You can be so stupid sometimes. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get me some of pizza." David opened the fridge door and took a box of pizza. The box had three slices left. David took out a slice and stuck the box back in fridge.

He put in one of the microwaves and timed it for two minutes.

"You want a slice?" Clive asked.

"No thank you." David took out his iPhone 4. California thought it would be a wonderful present to give everyone in the family iPhones. Pennsylvania wouldn't stop saying thank you for eighteen days straight.

David took the pizza out of the microwave and sat down to eat it. He was going to see Papa to discuss the immigration situation. He played with his bola tie. Stupid governor with his fucking head up his ass.

"How are things going with Camille?" If things get too tough he could always comfort himself with the idea that at least he didn't still his cousin's girlfriend. Wait, he had a cousin?

"Good. How are things going with immigration?"

"I have a meeting with Papa in five minutes. So I got to get ready." David stood up and tuck the chair in.

"See ya." Clive said as David walked away. David chose to take the stairs. It took longer even though Papa's office was on the third floor. Papa only used his office instead of Daddy's for serious business.

David knocked and entered, closing the door. Papa was sitting at his desk with his hand folded on top of the desk. Papa didn't look like himself. He looked different, the way he looked in war pictures or when he entered a very serious business mode.

"Arizona, please sit down." At least Papa was wearing his regular outfit. Arizona stared at the man who was his papa. He wasn't his papa now, he was his leader.

"The other countries aren't happy. They're angrier than you think. You should read some of these foreign newspapers England says exist." Arizona has read them. Not only the ones from himself but from Massachusetts and New York. Mexico has left not so nice messages on his cell phone.

"I know. I wish I could do something to change it." Arizona looked down at the floor.

"You can't. States can't make laws that affect immigration. Only I can, because I'm the hero. So, your immigration law is vetoed and will never happen." David had never been so happy to hear his Papa say he couldn't do something. As he was leaving he got the text message beep from his cell phone.

Mexico was sorry.

Apology Note/Author's Note: (Warning! Long!) I'm sorry for being gone so long but my computer crashed and only got fixed now. The computer isn't the sexy one I wanted but it will do for fanfiction and other things.

But in other shorter words I'm back with a brand new updating schedule. I will now be updating this story twice a week and that doesn't count things like Name The State chapters or holidays ones. It means State chapters. But if you add in holiday specials or Name The State then it will be occasionally three times a week.

Now onto your regularly scheduled author's note.

I will leave it up to you guys if you want to see more into Mexico and Arizona's relationship.

I found out yesterday that the Federal Court had overruled Arizona's law from my dad. I know I'm overly late but I was very happy when I found out and I had a happy ending to this oneshot. But then again all of them have happy endings don't they?

As a special treat for you guys Clive will now be at least without his shirt off for the rest of this story. Sometimes more will be removed but I will not let a chapter go by without a shirtless Clive. I think out off all the boys so far Clive is the favorite. I have no idea why Clive is so popular but he is.

If I had any semblance of drawing talent I would draw Clive for you guys, I could only make a sim version but I have no idea how I would upload that or where. But if any of you want to draw Clive or anyone from this fanfic feel free.

Next up is North Dakota! So any fun facts or info you can give me about the states and its people will be very useful!

Also writing this Author's Note made me want to do another poll. Vote for who you think is the hottest (male) state so far. You can vote on my profile or in a review. If you leave it in a review tell me why if you want. Whichever one wins will get a fanservice chapter for him.


	34. North Dakota

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 18: North Dakota

North Dakota wasn't one of America's more noticeable children. She still mattered obviously but she didn't have the gleam of a new life like California or New York. In fact she often spent her time on the phone with Uncle Matthew. He gave her tips on how to get notice without resorting to sleeping with a Frenchman but she tried her hardest to be known.

Their had been a minor issue with the sink and tub in one of the bathrooms on North Dakota's floor. North Dakota had taken upon herself to fix it instead of waiting for a plumber or Dad to fix it. Sometimes Daddy would feel like fixing things up if he nostalgic for his pirate days.

"Julie, you don't have to fix the tub you know. We can call a plumber." Anna commented from the entryway of the bathroom.

Julie 'North Dakota' Jones-Kirkland looked up at her big sister. "Because its faster if I do it myself. And your room isn't even on this floor."

"I know but I'm waiting for my nails and toenails to dry and I decided to poke around. I knew the sink was broken and went to check and now here I am!"

Julie really didn't want to kill her sister. She really didn't. She wanted to get this tub fixed and leave before Anna brought her along for a shopping trip. As if! The only person New York took along on shopping trips were Delaware and California.

"Julia, you should put lip gloss on!" Anna said.

"My name is Julie, Jew-lee, you know this. I have a twin. South Dakota? And lip gloss really isn't my thing" Julie really wasn't surprised. Anna tended to forget her name quite often. Why should Anna have to remember it in the first place? She was New York after all.

But Julie didn't mind. It wasn't her sister's fault that she wasn't the brightest. "Anna, would you mind giving these jeans back to Clive?" Julie handed Anna a pair of jeans with a Maryland flag key chain on one of the belt buckles.

"How did Clive's jeans end up on the ninth floor bathroom?"Anna asked.

"Why is Clive walking around with no pants on is the better question." Everyone in the family was sure that Clive had become a Nudist. They blamed it on the French girlfriend.

"Did I leave my pants- Thanks Anna for finding them! Who are you?" Clive looked Julia with a look of pure confusion and fist ready to give a punch to the intruder.

"I'm Julie! North Dakota!" Julie said.

"Sorry Julie! I'll make it up to you. Russia comes by your sunflowers I'll take care of him."

Anna turned and looked at Clive. "You said that last time but left Emma to take care of him because you needed to give your seashells an airing."

"They need air just like you and me!"

"Clive, can you please put your pants back on. Its beginning to disturb me seeing my brother only in boxers." Julie said putting the wrench down.

"Sorry." Clive slid his jeans over his crab stamped boxers.

"And now a shirt." Julie said.

"In the laundry." Clive said before leaving. "Along with Anna's skirt."

"Not the blue one I bought at Saks yesterday! That's dry clean only!" Anna followed Clive out of the bathroom.

Julie went back to working on the tub, and she would be there steady as a rock waiting until her siblings needed her.

Author's Note: Thanks to VioletVengance for info on North Dakota! It helped a lot. My poll is still up and running for who's the hottest of the boys so far so vote here, or on the poll, or both! The poll should be up for a couple more days.

Next up... South Dakota!


	35. South Dakota

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 19: South Dakota

South Dakota was with Iowa peeling corn. "I think Oregon would be proud of all the organically grown vegetables." South Dakota held a newly peeled corn up.

"She better. Remember her speech yesterday?" Iowa laughed

"Iowa, are you making fun of your sister? Doesn't the Bible preach against that? Should I call Arkansas and Utah to tell them that Bible study is off?" Ethan 'South Dakota' Jones-Kirkland said.

"Ethan, sometimes you kill me. You really do. And Bible study usually turns into Arkansas and Utah battling it out for who gets to have the most kids."

"Such a shame. Fighting about who gets to have the most kids? Like Clive would let something like that happen.

"Speaking of Clive." Iowa said as Maryland entered the kitchen. He was dripping wet and only had thin towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ethan, mind handing me an apple?"

"No problem." Ethan opened up a cupboard and pulled out a caramel apple and tossed it to Clive.

"Thanks man." Clive pulled the plastic off of the apple and went out of the kitchen.

"What's Clive going to do with a caramel apple while he's naked?" Iowa asked.

"I really don't wanna know. Is this how's he coping with leaving for college soon?"

"In two months you'll be one of the oldest in the house." Iowa said peeling another corn.

"Yeah but we'll have to deal with naked Clive a little longer."

"Don't remind me. Julie's the one who will be most happy about Clive and his nakedness leaving."

"Who's Julie?" Ethan asked with a frown. He began to run through a list of his siblings. _Elizabeth, Emma, Abigail, Owen, Anna, Clive, George, _

"Your twin sister."

"I have a twin!" Ethan shouted. His face twisted into horror and embarrassment. "Oh shit, I do have a twin. I should probably send some corn up to her room."

Iowa shook her head. "Of course you should. I find it hard to believe that you would forget one of the many siblings God has blessed us with."

"God has blessed us?" Ethan snorted. "I'll remind of you that next time we're late for church because Anna took forever doing her make-up."

"Ethan, get back to peeling corn." Iowa said. "or on Halloween I'll force you to be a police officer."

Ethan laughed.

The world needs more corn-peeling policemen.

Author's Note: My poll will be coming down so vote if you haven't already on the poll or here. And while researching South Dakota, I learned more interesting facts than I have with any other state.

Like movies showing being struck, beaten, or treated in an offensive manners are forbidden.

It is illegal to lie down on the floor and sleep in a cheese factory

and lots of stuff about dinosaurs.

Next up is...Ohio! Any info and fun facts you can give is always helpful!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Halloween with Jones-Kirklands

It was the first Halloween with the new college kids of the Jones-Kirklands. They all drove/took a train/flew from their college to their childhood home to attend Halloween. Everyone was expecting something different because of the new semi-adults in their lives but no, it was like any other Halloween they ever had.

"I can't believe you're still half naked even as you went to college." Julie, dressed up in a little sunflower costume with brown streaks in her hair and a yellow and brown vertical striped dress.

"I'm going as snorkeler!" Clive was offended.

"Then where's your swim suit!"

"I didn't have enough time to buy it so I just went with this." Clive had on a pair of blue swimming trunks that matched his eyes and a snorkeling mask tucked under his arm.

"Its better than Ethan's policeman costume." Julie said nodding to where North Dakota and Idaho were talking by the punch bowl. Alfred went all out with Halloween. The house wasn't done in a scary way, although there were fake graves and blood and pumpkins with the faces of each of the Jones-Kirkland family members carved on them. They were suppose to be thrown about the graves randomly but those with high intelligence(meaning Arthur was the one who chose their locations) could see they were done in order by Arthur, Alfred, Tony and then the children one by one.

Inside, black and orange banners proclaiming Happy Halloween were around along with the Halloween-appropriate treats Texas had made along with some bought at the supermarket. The bowls had fake spiders and cobwebs and once all the cookies were gone the plate reveled a jack o' lantern on the bottom.

Alfred and Arthur were upstairs once again away from the hustle and bustle of it all. Arthur in spite of himself was crying. "They've grown up so much and now I realize I didn't even bother to save them from becoming like you."

"Hey! They should have been like me because I was in the one in labor."

"I read all the books! You watched ESPN!"

"It was promoting physical activity to the baby." Alfred said rolling his eyes. "Even a Frenchmen could know that!"

"But I'm a Brit aren't I?"

"Obviously. Everyone knows British accents are a hundred times more sexy and less STD effected than French ones." Alfred said before kissing Arthur.

"No kissing on the Devil's birthday!"

Arthur and Alfred broke away. "Thank you Utah!"

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG

Author's Note: So it's the day after Halloween but whatever. It also gives me the chance to talk about the time line. In regular oneshots we are in late July/early August and if I can't catch up to the time/season we're actually in by Christmas then I'll just fast-forward to the regular time. Confusing right?

So technically this one shot takes place in the "future". But the next real oneshot(Ohio) will take place in late July/early August.

So any fun facts about Ohio that you have will be useful!


	37. Ohio

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 20: Ohio

"Michigan! Move out the way!" Ohio said pushing her brother away with her hip. "You're slower than the guys on your team!"

"I'm pretty sure you mean the guys on your team." Michigan said. They were trying to get downstairs for lunch when they encountered a problem. Michigan had chosen to take the stairs because he thought Ohio was going to take the elevator. Ohio had chosen to take the stairs because she thought Michigan would have taken the elevator. Imagine their surprise and disgust when they saw each other at the stairs.

"Will you both just get a move on! The food will get cold and I've made blood sausage!" England said.

Michigan and Ohio looked at each other. "You can go." Michigan said.

"Oh no, please you go."

"Ohio, the favor is all mine."

"No, the favor is mine."

"The favor will be mine, if the two of you don't come downstairs right now!" England said. Ohio went first and Michigan trailed behind her. Lunch in the Jones-Kirkland house was an important occasion just like all other meals. There were days when it was the only time they would see each other.

Samantha 'Ohio' Jones-Kirkland sat down and piled salad onto her plate. The family meal looked like something from the _19 Kids and Counting. _Texas always had a habit of showing off his cooking skills. And Arthur, a habit of showing off his cooking non-skills.

Samantha felt herself slide off her chair. Her butt landed on the floor with a thud. Once she pulled herself back up she looked to find Michigan walking away with a smirk on his face. God, how she wanted to punch him.

The family was used to seeing Michigan and Ohio fight, they were destined to some might say. They were the opposite gender/American football version of New York and Massachusetts.

"Michigan! You bastard! What was that?" Ohio shouted.

"Me? In case you forget there are fifty-two other people living in this house! Ever thought it could be one of them?" Michigan said charging off to Ohio.

"It had to be you because everyone else was sitting down at the time! You are such a dumbass you know that?" Ohio pushed her brother lightly. Michigan pushed back. Just as the fight was about to get really nasty England stepped in between them.

"Dear God, don't you two have any idea what you're doing to Alfred!" Michigan and Ohio looked at their Dad to find him clutching his shirt, looking very worn all of a sudden.

"We are sorry Daddy." Michigan and Ohio said to England.

"Oh, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Michigan and Ohio, with their heads down in shame turned in Alfred's general direction. "We're sorry Dad."

Alfred gave a weak but getting stronger smile in their direction. "It's OK, a hero never lets his children fight. He sometimes needs the heroine to help him out."

"I am not a woman. And stop calling yourself a hero. You only sound even more idiotic." Arthur said.

"I'm still kicking your ass." Samantha whispered in Michigan's ear.

"I'd like to see you." Michigan said before wrapping his muscular arm around Samantha's neck.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: The ending isn't suppose to be incest. I will admit that if I were one of those people that took the states as not really being siblings then I would have a good chance of shipping it. Same as Anna and Abigail. They're sisters but if they weren't "Hello Yuri!"

I know this question might be brought up but in case any of you are wondering, there is an incestuous couple. That couple is South Dakota and Iowa. For any new readers West Virginia is a lesbian and not dating any of her sisters.

Next up is... Louisiana! Oh boy, quite a lot of people are going to like this one! Any information or fun facts you have is always welcome.

And my poll closed. So expect that chapter up around sometime soon.


	38. Black Friday

Disclaimer:Hetalia isn't mine

Black Friday

Delaware and New York woke up at three-thirty in the morning to be prepared for the mall. They were visiting home for Thanksgiving and everyone in the family knew that Bridget and Anna loved their family, they just loved the mall equally the same.

"Is New Hampshire, Maine, Alaska, Montana, Oregon, and California awake?" Delaware asked. All the tax-free states were taking advantage of Black Friday, California and Maine tagged along because California couldn't resist a buy and everyone loved Maine's outlets.

"I think Kyle and Caleb might still be struggling but everyone else is awake and downstairs." Anna said pulling her hair into a ponytail as they went down the escalator. Black Friday was the equivalent to like eight hours in the gym which is why she and Bridget were wearing yoga pants and long-sleeve shirts with long cardigans.

"Good morning! Is everyone ready!" Alfred said sliding on his jacket. Sitting next to him was Arthur who looked like he was using every ounce of energy in his body to open one eye.

"No, let me open one eye first." Arthur said lifting his right eye very slowly and then the left one.

"We are ready! Now let's go! Alaska and Maine you're going with me and Iggy. California and Oregon go with New Hampshire. Montana, you can go with New York and Delaware. We need to get Christmas shopping on!"

"This coming from the country that gave everyone American Express gift cards with a picture of your face glued onto it instead of that Greek guy." Arthur said blinking to remove the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

"Everyone remembered that gift though! And you can't go wrong with gift cards!"

"They're impractical and show that you put absolutely no thought into the person at all." Arthur said getting up and leaving his coffee cup in the sink and heading for the door. Alfred had forgotten all the etiquette lessons Arthur had taught him back when he was the best boy in the world.

"I think they can be highly creative. And a hero is always right." Alfred said before following his husband out the door. The children looked at each other and shrugged. Their parents' insanity befuddled them sometimes as well.

Black Friday was a very useful holiday in the Jones-Kirkland family. When you have fifty-three immediate family members, thirteen cousins that you got from France and...and...and...his lover of the week, and the countless other countries that have had a special place in your heart(not!), and your boyfriend/girlfriend, you need to make use of sales.

They headed off to Tysons Corner Center(They would have gone to Mall of America if it wasn't such a travel pain) and stepped out with their lists in hand. The family had a rule when it came to gifts. None of this "Anything is good" shit. You can tell that to the other countries and to your lover but you are wanting something.

The family worked the stores by alphabetical order carrying a checklist with each others' names on it and what they wanted in one hand, a pen or highlighter in the other. England was going to have his kids organized!

They arrived at Armani Exchange looking at the racks to see if anyone wanted something that could be bought there. Montana picked out a nice striped sweater for Massachusetts and Alaska got England a new satin blazer.

After that Abercrombie for America to get New York a pair of destroyed skinny jeans and England got America a shirt with a Native American head on it and 'A & F' around the neck.

At Accessorize California got Utah a new bag and his girlfriend some shoes. Really, it was becoming easy to get gifts. You went in, found it, paid, and left. And some people had this as their hobby!

Oregon got Pennsylvania a mouse track at Apple and at Bath & Body Works she got a new perfume for Louisiana. Coach brought Delaware to buy Missouri a wallet and dELIA's New York got Hawaii a new pair of jean shorts.

Maine got California, yet another Hollister sweatshirt but this time it was zipper and was dark grey. At Journey's Delaware got Darryl and Washington new shoes. At Lucky Brand England bought Kentucky a shirt. America got England a bath bomb from Lush.

It went on that way the constant entering and leaving of stores and checking off of names until around seven they took a break at the food court for "breakfast". They joined tables together and put their bags on the floor or on empty chairs.

Black Friday was one of the non-normal family traditions that played such a huge part in the lives of the Jones-Kirklands in making them more of a family.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: Instead of doing Thanksgiving, why not Black Friday? I had a wonderful Black Friday yesterday. I finished most of my Christmas shopping and now I only need to buy two gifts to be complete. That means when everyone is wasting Christmas sales on other people I can spend them on myself.

I also want to talk about the time period. I may have mentioned it before but for holiday chapters we are in whatever holiday but in regular chapters we are in mid-August so that is why you may sometimes find out of place seasonal references in them. If we aren't up to present time by Christmas then I guess after Christmas we will shift to present time.

Louisiana is up next so info on that state would be helpful and also coming up soon is my fan service chapter with Clive AKA Maryland as your chosen one.


	39. Louisiana

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 21: Louisiana

Louisiana was great at drawing men into the Jones-Kirkland's house. Arthur and Alfred didn't enjoy having various boys being near their daughter but everyone knew it was what Louisiana was good at. Who could resist her? That cute little Cajun accent, her fantastic gumbo, her sparkling light blue eyes, it seemed like every detail about her was made with the pleasing of other people in mind.

This also meant in true French fashion, Louisiana needed some romantic drama in her life to keep her going.

"He broke up with me! Noah broke up with me" Cameron 'Louisiana' Jones-Kirkland stormed into the family living room, scaring the other occupants. She took a seat New Jersey and Georgia and slid her fingers into her hair.

"Noah?" New Jersey asked. He didn't even know his guitarist and Cameron were dating. He thought Noah was straight.

"Yes Noah! That stupid crummy guitarist from your band broke up with me when he found out I'm still physically a boy!" Cameron began to sob making loud, unattractive noises.

"You mean he didn't know you were a boy?" Montana asked making a face. Louisiana did a fantastic job of tricking people but you would have thought they would have gotten farther by now.

"No! I'm not a slut Monty! You should kick him out of the band." Cameron said to Alexander.

"I can't do that. Why don't you read some of that Lestat stuff that you love? Or yell at Washington for ruining vampires." Alexander said.

"I could but I'm so fucking angry at Noah! Breaking up with me two weeks before school starts! I wouldn't mind him breaking up with me once school started because then I would have a better excuse and my older siblings wouldn't have to go off to college with the memory of being dumped." Cameron let herself cry into Alexander's shoulder. Montana moved away from the couch. Cameron was Alex's problem.

"No they won't. I'm sure you will get a new one soon. Listen, why not call Uncle Francis, while I try to start my summer reading?"

"OK." Cameron sniffed as she got up and went to her room. Cameron shut the door of her room and got herself out of her pants pocket. After two rings, Uncle Francis picked up.

"_Bonjour?_" Francis said. He was very happy to hear from Cameron. Out of all his nieces and nephews, she was his favorite.

"I got dumped because my boyfriend found out I was still a boy." Cameron cried in French on the phone.

"There, there, _cher_,. I hear Poland is in town. Why not call him/her up? I'm sure they would love to help you. If Feliks has already left then I will see if I can make it on the next flight." France said lovingly. "And fix your French." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Really? I love Feliks! Thanks so much _Oncle_ Francis!" Cameron squealed.

"The pleasure is mine." Oncle Francis said as his goodbye. Cameron loved her Oncle and godfather potentially more than anyone else in the planet. He understood her even if Cameron's voodoo dolls had been known to frighten him on more than one occasion. She was still Arthur's daughter underneath all the French Cajun.

Before Cameron called Feliks, she looked to make sure she was good. She was still her pretty self but you could see the lingering signs of Katrina on her. She did her best though, makeup that was still girly and natural with a hint of drama but it was caked on heavier now. Her light blue Francis eyes had that spark but it was still dimmed, her hair was still a bit messy but with help, it was getting better.

She put on some capris and sent a quick text to Feliks. Feliks replied back telling Cameron that in less than three seconds they were going shopping. Cameron smiled.

"I can't believe he would like to something like that to you! You're the hottest girl in the world and that guy must be like a major dick!" Feliks said once he/she arrived at the Jones-Kirkland manor. Ryan who was going the door ready to yell at whoever was interrupting his packing. Stared in shock at Feliks. Feliks had knocked once and when that didn't happen, simply picked the lock.

"I know but I'm glad you're here. Nothing like an afternoon at the mall." Cameron said as she and Feliks left for the mall. Ryan shook his head, he was happy for his sister.

Until, Noah would track her down, beg for forgiveness, and two weeks later this whole event would repeat itself.

Author's Note: How do you like Feliks to be addressed by? He or she or he/she or she/he?

We're nearing fall and to tell the truth, we might have to jump to December. If you guys read my previous poll you know that I said that if we didn't get to modern time by the end of Christmas, I would jump ahead. This makes me sad as it means that I'll have to say goodbye to the seniors and a good portion of the states because they'll be in college. At least I'll be able to keep George/Washington D.C since he's staying at home.

I wish I could keep Clive.

Next up is... Colorado! Any info you have will be really helpful.

I also need to do Clive's bonus chapter so look out for that one.

And if you can check out my other Hetalia story Indian East Asia Café


	40. Colorado

Disclaimer:Hetalia isn't mine

Child 22: Colorado

"What you mean we can't spend February vacation at Casa Bonita?" Colorado asked. Now that Christmas break was over the family had scheduled a family meeting to decide where they would spend February vacation. Everyone sat around the dinner table expect for Abigail, Jacob, Jayden, Anna, Ryan, and Owen who all went to college too far away to visit the family. They met over oovoo.

"Casa Bonita isn't an amusement park. It's a restaurant. Isabel is pregnant, what if one of the shows causes stress on the baby?" Arthur explained.

"It's the best Mexican restaurant in the world!" Colorado said. She turned and looked at Oklahoma. "Don't you agree with me?"

"I do, its just that it wouldn't be fun if the whole family didn't want to go." Oklahoma said shaking her head.

"California, Texas what do you think?" America asked.

_'Oh God, here we go again_.' Colorado said shaking her head. Always about California and Texas. Let's ignore the girl with the headless chicken as a pet and focus on the pretty boys of the family.

"Disney Land!" California said nodding excitedly bearing a strong resemblance to a puppy. Couldn't he go into Stanford mode already? That way he could gain all that wonderful hidden intelligence he had. Instead of you know, being a pretty boy surfer.

"I think we should have a BBQ." Texas said with an easy smile.

"For February vacation?" Anna scoffed over the computer. "Why can't we go ice skating?"

"Yes, the Frog Pond is perfect this time of year." Abigail said nodding her head excitedly.

"We did the last vacation." Owen pointed out. "And we went to Disney Land during Christmas break."

Amy 'Colorado' Jones-Kirkland gave a sigh. Casa Bonita was the best option, they barely went there and her home was so beautiful during the wintertime. It would be a crime not to go. She began playing with a few edge strands of her blonde hair. She always thought she looked very pretty in the winter even if she couldn't grow her melons.

"Alright!" Anna said happily. "We can go to my place. My university is nearby."

"Your university is New York City." Oregon explained.

Colorado didn't mind ice skating. She actually kinda liked it and Anna's place was the best for ice-skating even if it was crowded. It was going to be fun, she knew it.

How terribly wrong she was.

The plane ride had been hell on Earth even if they were taking their own private plane. It wasn't as crowded as they were meeting the college crowd in New York(minus Washington D.C who had the pleasure of living at home for another four years.) but still. They couldn't queue up probably causing Daddy to have a heart attack and almost half-way they realized that Tony had managed to smuggle in almost eighteen beer bottles.

Amy wanted to light up a joint and let her problems melt away. Too bad her Pa would blow a gasket. It's not her fault that 4/20 was a very important date for her university. Cameron once joined her a couple of times trying to impress some skater bad boy only to realize that drugs left her looking horrible and that she didn't need to impress a guy to get him.

At JFK, the college kids were there waiting for them. Clive gave them all a very manly hug and Anna squeezed them all tight. It a very nice sight to see Clive with his shirt back on, at least momentarily. The family had forgotten what he looked like without his washboard abs on full display.

"Off to the hotel room?" Abigail said as they hailed a couple of taxis to the Ritz-Carlton. Colorado shared a cab with California, New York, and Louisiana. They wouldn't mind her smoking, Anna herself provided the baggy. The cab driver didn't seem to mind either or he thought they were all smoking cigarettes.

"Yeah. I'm going to be sharing a room with Ohio and Utah." Colorado said taking a deep hit.

"Good luck. I'm sharing a room with Bridget and Gina." Anna said.

"Utah isn't that bad. Sure, she has her religion and she wants everyone to have as many children as possible but aren't those the things that make us love her more?" California said.

Colorado turned her head right and left in half-agreement. "I guess so. What do you think Mike?" Amy asked the headless chicken in her arms.

Mike moved his right wing.

"I know, but we aren't talking about that." Amy sighed.

"What did he say?" Abigail said grateful that she was in the front. Anna looked sick.

"That Isabel is going to be the size of one my melons."

"I don't even want to know how you understood that." Abigail said. Now that the Soviet Union collapsed living with Eduard was starting be great alternative.

They arrived third at the Ritz-Carlton. The taxi carrying Hawaii, Alaska, Maine, and New Jersey was just leaving when they arrived. New York paid the taxi while Colorado and California collected the bags.

Amy liked NYC but she always thought the woodsy part where better. Like the area from where Troy was from. They had a pretty decent rodeo but it couldn't compare to her own rodeo. She thought about making a career out of rodeo but in the end all states became government workers no matter what they majored in. It was their destiny as some might say.

The rodeo made her miss Deer Trail, the place and her horse that was named after the place. Being a rodeo would be much better than dealing with politics. She did love her people though. They were her life stream. She needed them and they needed her. She tipped the bell hop who helped bring her bags upstairs to the room she was sharing with Utah and Ohio. He was nice enough to not ask about Mike.

Mike was her constant companion. She and Mike were like her Pa and Tony. Clive and his pet crab. She needed him.

Utah and Ohio arrived shortly after. Colorado claimed the bed nearest to the balcony. The view reminded her of Pikes Peak. America wouldn't be as beautiful if it weren't for her peak. Utah and Ohio arrived shortly after. Ohio claimed the bed in the middle and took of her jacket before turning the TV onto a football game.

Utah calmly unpacked her bag and put a few of her clothing in the top drawer of the dresser. Top for her, medium for Ohio, and the bottom for Colorado. Amy began to unpack her bags. All her clothing was environmentally friendly.

They heard Maryland knocking on the door. Utah went and opened it. Maryland was shirtless and wearing a pair of boxers. "Just a reminder that this floor, the floor above it, and the floor below are were the family is at." He left as soon as his message was done.

Utah closed the door and went back to the sorting her clothes. Colorado loved Maryland she really did. He just had to learn how to put on a shirt. She was thankful that it wasn't Texas or California doing it. The fan girls would overtake the manor.

"Are we going skating today?" Amy asked no one in particular. They arrived in the late afternoon. Skating at night would be so pretty.

"I think so." Samantha replied. She put a winter coat over her OSU football jersey.

"Daddy said we are. He told us to all go down in the lobby when we're ready." Utah said quiet and fragile.

Colorado nodded and put on her coat and re-zipped her boots. She waited until Utah was ready, Ohio wanted to watch a bit more of the game, and went to the elevator with her. They shared the elevator with Arizona and New Mexico.

"You're not going ice skating are you?" Utah asked. New Mexico was five months pregnant and she was starting to show. She was all guzzled up with a scarf with the Spanish flag on it. \

"No. I'm just going to be watching everyone else. I might go and do some shopping. Buy Spain a really cheesy Daddy To Be shirt." New Mexico said with a laugh.

"Like the ones Papa used to buy Daddy?" Arizona smirked. It was humorous joke passed around the family. When the current college kids were in seventh grade, they had found the pregnancy scrapbook. It had pictures from all of Alfred's pregnancies. The most famous pictures were the ones that had Arthur wearing a very cheesy shirt that had to be of Alfred's choosing.

"Of course. Only Antonio would probably wear the shirt proudly." Isabella rolled her eyes but a smile came over her face.

They arrived at the lobby downstairs were all of the family were, expect for Ohio and Michigan who were still in their rooms watching the football match as evident but the screaming that could be heard all the way down in the lobby. They made baseball season with New York and Massachusetts almost bearable.

Colorado didn't care. After all _que sera sera_. Daddy on the other hand looked pissed. "Samantha Jones! Zack Jones! If you two don't come here so we can que up properly I will ban American football from our house!" You could heard the thundering of steps moving around the tenth floor from the lobby perfectly along with a few oh shits.

They managed to get to the ice-skating rink with a few incident. Isabel sat down on a bench and began to take a few pictures with her cell phone to show to Antonio. Amy went along and skated with David.

It wasn't a rodeo but seeing Tony and Mike trying to ice-skate made up for it.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: I really like Colorado. I think she's very chill and very bad ass in a quiet way. How many of you guys thought Shirtless!Clive was going to be missing from the winter chapters? He's not putting his shirt back on ever!

Isabella(New Mexico) is referred to as Isabel because even though Isabella is her real name her family calls her Isabel(Alfred thinks it sounds almost as American as Izzy).

Mike is a reference to Mike The Headless Chicken. In Colorado there is even a special day dedicated to him.

Colorado, Utah, New Mexico, and Arizona sharing an elevator is a reference to UCAN. Utah, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico. It's how I was taught to remember their locations on the map!

Next child is Oklahoma! Any fun facts and tidbits you have to share on this state is really helpful!


	41. Oklahoma

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 23: Oklahoma

Oklahoma suffered from what the family called "Midwestern syndrome". The Midwestern states as a whole were beautiful, breath-taking, and amazing but everyone just saw them as a step up from hicks and Bible towns. Or were American Idols got decent singers.

Emily 'Oklahoma' Jones-Kirkland liked to prove that wrong. She was a damn good singer and she did have a large amount of churches but she was so much more than that. She played the electric guitar better than Alexander and no one made better venison than she did.

"Emmy! You ready for the season?" Alfred asked punching a baseball glove. By season he was referring to softball season. Emily was the best softball player in the household and it wouldn't be shocking if she made captain this year.

"Pa, I want a break. That's what off-season is for!" Emily explained. She had been sitting in the living room watching a movie with George and Gina and painting her nails when Pa arrived on the scene with his superhero baseball glove wanting to practice.

"Off-season! Heroes don't get off-seasons! They need to be in top shape!" Alfred puffed out his chest.

"It's my turn to make lunch." Emily said giving her easy breezy smile. It wasn't that she didn't want to play softball it was really her turn to make lunch and she was already late and her toes weren't dry yet.

"You making venison?" Alfred asked.

"Venison _burgers_." Emily stressed the word burgers.

"After lunch, you and me." Alfred did the I'm watching you thing with his fingers and left the room.

Emily went back to watching her toenails. She really wanted some pecan pie. She would make that along with the burgers. She really hoped she made captain. Softball was her favorite hobby along with growing pecans and doing the grocery shopping for the house. What could she say? She was quite proud of her shopping cart.

"What are you going to make for Oregon?" Rhode Island asked. "She's now entering her staunch vegan phase."

"I'll make her vegan venison burgers." Oklahoma said eying her toenails one last time. They looked dry enough. "And vegan pecan pie."

"Are you sure you'll make them vegan? Alexander may try to bribe you. I heard a box of his hair dye went missing and we all know who is the first suspect." George said.

"Your girlfriend?" Gina replied.

"What no! Martha is a ginger and proud of it!" George said. He had brought her home, everyone saw the bright red hair from a mile away.

"You mean Martha is the only girl you're seeing? Congrats I didn't know that was possible." Emily said. Carrie Underwood's songs changed her way of seeing love.

"_Open relationship_." George stressed. "Martha is the first girl to really get me and my dating habits."

"And this is the girl majoring in pre-law?" Emily raised her thin eyebrows. The Midwestern states weren't all sunflower and corn fields all the time. They had their well-hidden rough moments as well.

"Yes, and she is going to make a damn fine one lawyer." George said adamantly. Martha was also the first girl apart from his sisters, cousins, and female states/provinces and nations that he really, really, _really _respected.

"I need to find out how make vegan venison burgers in less than five minutes to get lunch on it's way." Emily got up from the couch walking on the heels of her foot. Vegan venison burgers, that was a new one. She doubted Texas and New York even got that far. In the kitchen, there was a laptop with a portable mouse, to make it easier for quick recipes to be found in case of emergency diplomatic meetings. Half the time America was using it to play pinball and the other half he was wondering how would this contribute to obesity levels.

She did a quick Google search for "vegan venison burgers." It brought up nothing. Emily gave a sigh and headed towards the fridge to get a pack of regular veggie burgers. Oregon would just have to make do. At least vegan pecan pie was doable.

Emily got straight to work on the pie, rolling out the dough and getting the filling done. The scar on her shoulder blade didn't even bother her. As she was spreading the filling out, the sound of a softball hitting the window and a softball whizzing past her, as Antler, her pet deer meeped, distracted her.

"PA! I'm still making the pie!"

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: Emily is the little jock/country singer. I wanted to base her off of Carrie Underwood but that didn't work out so well. Emily is a softball player because the strongest softball organization in America was founded in Oklahoma.

Oklahoma is the birthplace of the electric guitar henceforth why Emily can play it better than New Jersey.

The largest pecan pie, pecan brownie, pecan cookie, and biggest ice cream and cookie party were all made in Okmulgee, Oklahoma. Okmulgee also hosts an annual pecan festival. Reason why Emily likes pecans!

Emily's scar is because Boise City, Oklahoma was the only city in America to get bombed during WWII.

The shopping cart was invented in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.

Next up is... Vermont! Any fun facts or info you have would be insanely awesome!


	42. Vermont

Disclaimer:Hetalia isn't mine

Child 24: Vermont

Vermont was a state that didn't get much attention. It was a place to get American-made maple syrup, postcards, and mountains. As a result, Vermont, the personification didn't get much attention. Unless, Uncle Mattie was asking for him to remind that only Canadian maple syrup is considered delicious. Vermont maple syrup was just a cheap ghetto version. There was nothing to do but sigh and delete the voice mails, text messages, and not answer the phone.

Which is exactly what Daniel 'Vermont' Jones-Kirkland did. He should get a new phone number. A really long, complicated phone number that no one would be able to figure out. He left his phone on the kitchen counter and opened the freezer on one of the fridges. The family had five fridges and sometimes that wasn't enough.

When even your uncle that you supposedly have(even though you were pretty sure you never met the guy or if the guy even existed) called to say your maple syrup sucked, Ben and Jerry's was the only thing that go you through the day. He took out a pint of Cherry Garcia and began eating it, resting his elbows on the kitchen counter.

"You look like some broken-hearted teenage girl. I never thought I would have to walk in on a scene like this since Anna left the house." Tony said entering the kitchen, a Coke can in one hand and a beer can in the other.

"Ben and Jerry's ice cream is the best. Forget that German-Danish ice cream shit." Daniel said. He had developed a thick skin to Tony's comments. Daniel didn't mind them. They were true there was no point in hiding it.

"Whatever you say gay boy." Tony placed the cans neatly outside of the recycling bin.

"I'm not gay! And place those in the recycling bin!" Daniel hated when people assumed he was gay. He didn't hate gays, on the contrary he loved them. He just wasn't one of them. He wasn't in the closet either. He was truly heterosexual. Honestly.

"Fine, Mr. Eco-Pants." Tony rolled his eyes and placed the cans inside the recycling bin.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Daniel said as Tony walked away mumbling obscenities under his breath. It sounded something like "being bossed around by a guy whose best friend lives in a lake."

"Don't talk that way about Champ!" Daniel called out after Tony. Champ was the monster that lived in Lake Champlain and the personal pet of Daniel. Champ meant the same to Daniel as the fairies meant to Daddy, and Tony meant to Father.

"I'll talk about him any way I please. He's weird!" Tony shouted back from where he was going. Most likely he was looking for New Mexico or Nevada to give him the key to England's liquor cellar.

Daniel rolled his light blue eyes. Champ wasn't weird. He was normal. Father liked him. His Uncle Scotland liked Champ. He said it was almost as good as the Loch Ness Monster.

Although, Tony's comment did make Daniel break out Phish Food.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: Fun fact you didn't know about me. Phish Food is my favorite Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream flavor.

I didn't know what to do with Daniel but I tried my best.

Next up is... Michigan! Any fun facts or info you have is awesome!


	43. Michigan

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 23: Michigan

Michigan cut the engine on his Ford. It was such a nice car and he was damn proud of it. Much better than any of that Japanese or German or even Italian shit that he saw nowadays. It was built to survive anything. Winter, summer, fall, spring, his car was his constant companion. Even if some people claimed it cost him more gas.

He got out of the car and entered the gas station's convenience store. It was small place as the gas station wasn't part of a chain, it really only had room for the counter that had a series of lottery tickers and cigarettes behind it and the glass fridge with soda in it. Michigan bought himself a Faygo as he went to pay for his gas. He put the Faygo on the counter as he reached into the right pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a Monopoly-colored bill. Right. Canadian money went on the right, American money went on the left. Pounds went into his left back pocket.

He paid the guy behind the counter for his Faygo and gas and went outside. He took a sip of the Faygo. Grape, his favorite. He didn't understand why Faygo wasn't much more appreciated. It was much more than an ICP drink.

He filled the tank up and drove back home sipping on his Faygo. He really didn't care if he wasn't suppose to drink and drive at the same time but it wasn't like there was alcohol in it. Just sugar. _Too much sugar_ he heard Papa say. Or _Tea is so much healthier for you Zack_. Oh yes, he had heard them all. And for the record Zack 'Michigan' Jones-Kirkland wasn't obese. And also, his full name was Zack not Zackary. Calling him Zackary was like calling Detroit his vital regions.

He drove back home not exactly too eager to see Ohio. He loved her. She was his_ sister_, after all but most days he didn't feel like dealing with her. Springtime wasn't as bad as the fall. During the fall, he couldn't even stomach the thought of looking at her face. During the fall, she wasn't his sister. She wasn't even his second cousin thrice removed. She was nothing to him. A mere person that he had to see during breakfast, lunch, dinner and English class.

He parked the car in the family garage and got out. Springtime always made the house more lively. Well, ever since George decided to bring his college lifestyle back with him. The government provided house was more than big enough to be it's own dorm and if he needed to, George lied and said it was actually a boarding house and that everyone else were college students in Maryland or foreign exchange students from the UK and or Canada.

"Yo! Zack! Have you started looking at future members of your team?" Samantha asked as she opened the door for Zack.

"No. Not all of them have sent in their acceptance letters." Zack replied.

"I've looked at mine and yours. You are going so down. You might even want to cancel the team.

Zack snorted. "Funny." He thew the remainder of his Faygo onto Samantha and her white tank top.

It was a bit of a waste but more than worth it.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-

Author's Note: ICP is Insane Clown Posse and Faygo is a drink popularized by them.

I kinda like Zack. He's quite the character and a man's man.

Up next is...Wyoming! Any fun facts or info is much welcomed!


	44. Wyoming

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 24: Wyoming

Is it weird to know what your name was going to be if it was a boy? That's one of those things that don't come with being a state or the child of two nations. That's something that comes with being human, even if it's only semi. State or not you're still the product of two people that decided to come together for an amount of time, prone to all things human. Wyoming knew her if she was going to be a boy. It had nothing with her history, she just knew her name was going to be Wyatt.

It was weird, considering the fact that Wyatt did get used but not by the next born son. No, quite a few boys were born with names like Elijah and Logan before Wyatt actually appeared. Does that mean she felt an instant bond to Wyatt? She and Montana were siblings, close due to their geographic location.

She didn't hate her name. Taylor Willow Jones-Kirkland aka Taylor 'Wyoming' Jones-Kirkland. Flows off the tongue doesn't it? Perhaps it is her name that leads people into thinking she is a tomboy. No one mistakes her for a boy as what happened to Emma once before.

Wyoming is by no means, a complete tomboy. Sure, she likes to catch muddy pigs and ride a bucking bull(no sexual innuendo) but she still loves her jade ring and goes into JC Penny once a week.

It must be because of her location. She spent a bit of her time living with her Francis and her Uncle... Uncle... her uncle's name is... his name is... Who! There we go Who! Who Matthew Williams otherwise known as Canada. While she lived with Uncle Matthew, her cousin Scarlett, lived with her parents. It wasn't beyond the definition of hell on Earth but Taylor was more than over-joyed when she came back home. She was sure Scarlett felt the same.

"It's too damn hot in here!" Wyoming said. She was lying on the couch, her summer reading list in front of her. The house had central air conditioning and she was melting.

California came in a pair of jean shorts and a light black shirt. "Is it? It's not that hot. Could be hotter."

"You are an exception. Nothing is too hot for you. Or Florida, or New Mexico. Although I think her pregnancy is causing her to experience some changes." Wyoming said. She picked a nearby TV Guide.

"Whatever. I'm going to the beach." California left and Wyoming was left alone in the heat. This wasn't because she lived with Uncle Canada if that's what you're thinking. This is due to her own accord.

"What's on?" Montana said entering the room.

Wyoming flipped through the TV Guide. "They have a re-run of Jersey Shore and a re-run of What Not to Wear."

"Jersey Shore." Montana said as he sat down on the sofa. "I remember Anna forwarding us an e-mail from the New Yorker or the New York Times saying there's going to be a Russian Jersey Shore."

Taylor shook her head. "Is it going to take place in North Dakota? Julie would _love_ having Russia in her sunflower fields."

Montana snorted. "Say that louder and Poppa might hear you."

Wyoming blue eyes went wide. "Don't say things like that! If he founds out then he'll kick me out of the family and take me off the map. I might get sent to Uncle again!"

Montana laughed. "I don't think Daddy will live to see his child living with France."

Wyoming laughed. She and her supposed to be named brother got along fine, name or no name.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. Wyoming was always meant to be named Taylor and be a girl but along the way I wanted to make her a boy named Wyatt. Montana is a boy and named Wyatt but I thought Montana would be better as a girl. In the end, I decided to keep it the way I originally planned.

Taylor and Scarlett switching places is a reference to when America traded in Wyoming for the Yukon.

JC Penny was first opened in Wyoming.

Jade is gemstone for Wyoming.

The interaction between California and Wyoming might seem random but the most fascinating fact I found on Wyoming is that the biggest city in Wyoming is smaller than the smallest city in California.

Up next is... Maine! Any fun facts or info is really appreciated.


	45. Maine

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

Child 25: Maine

Maine did not suffer from the Canada syndrome that was reserved for North Dakota, whoever he/she was. She was not Massachusetts even if she was starting to get a little sick and tired of all the Bay Staters that kept visiting. Maine knows she has great outlets in Kittery, you don't need to go to them all the time.

No really, Maine was now being forced to tag along to do things with New York, Delaware, Louisiana,_ and_ Poland. One fashionista, one beauty queen, and two cross-dressers. Maine was certain that she had the best luck in the world.

Maine would rather be picking blueberries than being stuck at the mall. Poland and Louisiana had dragged her to a shoe store in hopes of Maine picking out some cute ballet flats. Let's get one thing clear: Penelope 'Maine' Jones-Kirkland did pick out some cute ballet flats. If she saw a pair of cute ballet flats she would buy them. There was no picking of cute ballet flats. Unless they chose to start selling cute ballet flats at L.L Bean.

"How about these ones?" Poland help up a pair of ballet flats. They were cute; a nice dark purple color. Penelope wouldn't hate owning them. She would wear them. With pride even.

"I think I'll get them." Penelope said taking the box from Poland.

Cameron came back holding a box of shoes. "I guess these high heels are out. To tell the truth, they aren't even your type. I just thought they were super cute." She opened the box and showed the shoes. They were cute if you didn't feel like walking anywhere with them on.

"You should get them for yourself!" Feliks said.

"I should! They can be my new find a boyfriend heels!" Cameron walked to the counter. Penelope followed behind her. Penelope was suppose to meet Anna at Sephora and that sounded extremely unappealing.

Penelope paid for her shoes and left the store. Honestly, she wanted to kill Abigail for what she did sometimes. Abigail had this enormous Vash complex toward Penelope and Ian. She blamed it on people from Massachusetts weird obsession with Maine and Pennsylvania. Penelope was sure Abigail was able to read her mind knowing she was thinking this.

It made Penelope a little scared. She wondered if Ian felt the same. She would have to ask Lichtenstein whether or not Switzerland was able to almost read her mind at times. He probably could. Vash, after all, did invent the Vash complex.

Penelope walked out of the mall and entered her car pulling out an L.L Bean catalog.

YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG-YTG

Author's Note: Maine is tied with Massachusetts for being the one most influenced by personal experience. Going to Maine is very big for people in Massachusetts. My family has never been one of them. We go to Canada instead. I feel like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. The Juniors are very close to ending(The 50 States of Mpreg time line is a bit different from the regular time line.)

Next up is... Tennessee! Any fun facts or info you have is helpful.

Also don't forget to check out my Harry Potter stories Confessions of a Slytherin Girl and Confessions of a Hufflepuff Girl!


	46. Tennesse

Disclaimer:Hetalia isn't mine

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for such a long absence but life had gotten the better of me but this story will still continue until I reach all of the children. Thank you all for never leaving this story behind. Also the next child is Texas! Any tips and info will be very appreciated!

Child 26: Tennessee

"So Elijah, me and your other old man have been talking and we think it's time for you to stop liking Miley Cyrus. She's turned into a slut bro." America said at for once an almost empty dinner table. The only people that were there were him, England, and Tennessee.

"Alfred! You can't use vulgar language like that. Our son is receiving some very sensitive news." Arthur said.

Elijah watched his parents bicker with curious green eyes. He didn't exactly approve of Miley's wardrobe choices -he liked his girls wearing something a bit more practical to work on a farm with or when they were all dressed up for the music awards- but it was her life.

"I get it. I'm leaving for the barn." Elijah said before getting up out of his chair.

"See you bloody git! He's so emotionally shocked by your news that he had to leave!"

Elijah was emotionally shocked, he just wanted to brush his horse, Toby Keith. He put on his ear buds and listened to some good old country music while brushing Toby Keith. In the middle of his brushing his Pops came running in with his face more lit up than it was at Christmastime.

"Elijahie! Taylor Swift is dating a Kennedy! High five me dude!" Elijah high-fived Alfred awkwardly. He had already known about Taylor and Conor. He was the one that set them up in the first place.

But that was how his life went, everyone coming in and telling him all this when all he wanted to do was horse-ride and listen to music.


End file.
